Naruto: The New Trainer
by James Young
Summary: Naruto has gotten bored, but he finds a Pokemon egg, so ends up finding Professor Oak and sees him just as Ash leaves to begin his journey with Pikachu. When Naruto's egg hatches to reveal a Pink Dratini, Naruto isn't so bored anymore. Being rewritten.
1. The Prologue

**Written By: James Young**

**Plotline By: Storylover213**

**Ideas By: James Young and Storylover21**

**Been repaired on 21/10/11**

* * *

Naruto – The New Trainer

The Prologue

* * *

It was official, Naruto Namikaze was bored. But that wasn't hard for anyone to believe when you've been alive for more than a couple of centuries. It gets pretty annoying just trying to find new things to do, just to entertain himself for a while or so. It was like completing every game you've ever had and trying to do it again after having completed it so many times, no fun at all. He was wearing a red jacket, a red shirt underneath the jacket and a pair of black and red trousers.

"What to do, what to do?" Naruto asked himself as he walked down a road surrounded by trees, before he realized that he was fact near a town, but the main reason he was even near this town to begin with was due to the fact that he had found an egg, a Pokémon egg in fact. He had tried asking around towns about it, but no-one could tell him what Pokémon egg that it was, so with a few directions and pointers, Naruto Namikaze found himself going to Pallet Town, where a man called Professor Oak lived. Naruto had been told that the man could help him with the Pokémon egg that had confused the blond for so long. It didn't take too long for Naruto to find himself in Pallet Town and near Professor Oak's place, where a small crowd was waiting outside. "Hey, what's this crowd here for?" Naruto asked the nearest person to him.

"Hmm?" A woman with brown hair, wearing pink blouse, yellow shirt and blue skirt looked at Naruto with a surprise expression, clearly not expecting the blond not to clueless about the banner which said 'Go Ash Go!' "Well, my son's about to start his Pokémon adventure and we're here to cheer him on!" The woman, whose son 'Ash', told him about the reason why the people were around here.

"I see." Naruto mused, thinking about what it would have been like to have his parents doing something like this for him, before he shook his head, not wanting to think back about something like that. "Say, is this the entrance to Professor Oak's lab? I've got to ask him about this Pokémon egg that I've found recently."

"Oh my, you've found a Pokémon egg? Well, you've come to the right place!" Ash's mother told Naruto, who nodded. "My son, Ash, is with Professor Oak right now, so I'm sure that it won't take too long for you to be able to see him."

"Thank you." Naruto told the older looking woman, he did look around 16 after all, so it wasn't that surprising. "Is that him and your son now?" Naruto asked suddenly, spotting a man in a lab coat that seemed to be around his 60s and a 10 year old boy in ... was that green pyjamas? Holding a yellow mouse like creature, a Pikachu.

"Mum!" Ash looked surprised that his own mother was waiting outside for him, with a crowd that was smaller than Gary's, but it was still nice to see one at least. He put down the Pikachu and walked towards the crowd.

"Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you." Ash's mother told him, sounding really proud of him. "You're finally going to fulfil your dream and start your Pokémon training. But I ... I ... I'm going to miss you so much! Oh my little boy," Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum sobbed.

"Pikachu," Pikachu meanwhile walked up next to Ash, looking interested with what was going on. Naruto meanwhile looked on in wonder, curious about how his parents would have acted if he was doing something like this and if they were still alive. Delia suddenly unzipped the green backpack that she was holding.

"I've packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favourite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself, and a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a clothesline to hang it up to dry ..." Delia started telling the young boy about the stuff that she had packed in his bag.

"Mum! You're embarrassing me!" Ash told his mother suddenly. "In front of all these people, don't you know that I'm a big kid now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves." Ash looked embarrassed, while Naruto looked confused by the whole situation between them, he had never had a child or anything, nor did he ever know what it was like to have the love of a parent, but he did have a couple of lovers every now and then.

"I understand." Delia told the boy, before she looked down and saw Pikachu. "Hmm, that's your Pokémon?"

"Pikachu," The small electric mouse confirmed it.

"Yep! That's my Pokémon!" Ash told his mother, while Pikachu looked around stubbornly, something that told Naruto that the Pokémon didn't like Ash too much.

"Ah." Ash seemed to realize that as well, but he pumped his fist, looking determined. "With Pikachu at my side, I'll catch all the Pokémon in the world!"

"I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their Pokéballs. What about this one?" Delia noted which made Ash remember that the electric mouse of a Pokémon was at one point in a Pokeball.

"Oh yea, right," Ash took out the Pokeball that Pikachu had previously been inside off. "Pikachu, get in the ball now." Ash allowed the ball to try and get Pikachu back inside, only for the mouse like Pokémon to deflect it with its tail, much to the boy's surprise. He tried again numerous times, but Pikachu kept on throwing the ball back at the boy, as if hoping that it would suck Ash in instead.

"Oh, you're playing catch! You're friends already!" Delia seemed delighted, though Naruto looked more than a bit uncomfortable.

"Err, sure." Ash picked up Pikachu. "Pikachu and I are real pals, right?" Ash announced proudly.

"But, it's a little weird." Delia admitted, while Naruto slipped through the crowd and ended up standing next to Professor Oak, who gave Naruto a questioning look, to which Naruto gave the man a glance of the Pokémon egg that the blond had hidden under his coat, which made the old man gain a look of understanding.

"Weird?" Ash asked, before he realized that Pikachu was actually giving him a death glare, which made the boy look more than a little worried. His fear was to be proven right, as Pikachu suddenly started to shock the crowd and Ash with his electricity, only Naruto and Professor Oak were not hit.

"Those rubber gloves that your mum packed you will come in handy." Oak told the young boy.

"Why?"

"Rubber blocks electricity!" Professor Oak told the young boy, before Pikachu finally stopped the electrical shock. The crowd fall over on their back, so that only Ash, Professor Oak and Naruto were still standing.

"Don't forget to change your underwear, every single day." Delia told Ash, sounding completely out of it.

"Okay." Ash mumbled.

"Pikachu,"

"We need to talk." Naruto told Professor Oak.

* * *

"I see, so you found this Pokémon egg and didn't know what type of Pokémon it was, so you brought it to me." Professor Oak mused to himself, looking curious about the whole situation that he had found himself in, thanks to the young blond that he had met by some strange twist of fate. They had both witnessed the beginning of Ash Ketchum's journey and didn't know what to think of him.

"That's right." Naruto told the old man, who was studying the egg with interest. "I've been confused by this egg as soon as I found the thing."

"Where exactly did you find this egg?" Professor Oak asked Naruto curiously.

"I found it at ..." Naruto paused before realizing something. "I don't know." Professor Oak face vaulted at that one.

"I see." Professor Oak mused. "Has the egg been moving, acting like it was going to hatch by any chance?"

"It has now that I think about it, it's been twitching every now and again, so I've been keeping in his my jacket to keep it warm." Naruto answered, looking curious. "So does that mean it could hatch any moment now?"

"Indeed it does! Such a curious Pokémon egg it is as well." Professor Oak admitted, before the egg cracked, making both of men blink in surprise.

"It's hatching!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement, the new Pokémon was trying to break the shell of its egg, before it finally broke the top of the egg and poked its head out to reveal that it was, a pink and white Dratini, which made Professor Oak gasp in surprise, before he rushed over to his computers and started looking through the data that he had. "Is something wrong old man?"

"Is something wrong? No! You my friend have found a Dratini that is not the normal colour blue!" Professor Oak told Naruto, who looked confused by this point, the Dratini was meant to be blue? "This is a rare type of Dratini, and I'm amazed that you have the luck to find a Pokémon of such rarity!"

"You're confusing me old man." Naruto admitted. "I didn't even know that I had a Pokémon egg to begin with, and now you're telling me that this is the rarest colour Dratini that there is? You lost me when you told me the name of it." Naruto admitted, before he looked at the Dratini that seemed to be studying him with interest. "Hey there little guy, how you doing?" Naruto asked the dragon type Pokémon, which titled its head at him. "Here, you want to get on?" Naruto showed the Dratini his arm, which made the Pokémon look at it in curiosity, before he slid out of its egg and up the blonde's arm, making the boy look at the Dratini in awe at its cuteness. "Cute."

"I see that you two are getting along just fine." Professor Oak came back smiling at the blond, as he carried several papers in hand. "Much better than Ash did with that Pikachu anyway."

"I could tell that the Pikachu was calling Ash a 'Stupid bastard'." Naruto told Professor Oak, who gave him a blunt look. "I could just read its expression. It wasn't that hard to see that. It's not like I can understand what the Pokémon is saying when it says its name, is it?"

"Dratini," The small dragon squeaked out its name suddenly.

"Right, it's not like I'm going to have to do anything to ... that ... idiot?" Naruto blinked, before he slowly looked at the Pokemon that had discovered that the shoulders of the blond were a nice spot to rest. "I can understand what you're saying."

"Dratini,"

"Um, old man, is it normal for a human to understand what the Pokemon is saying, from word to word?" Naruto asked slowly, hoping that this was a least a little normal.

"Not really." Professor Oak looked curious about what the blond was saying. "Are you saying that you can understand what your Dratini is saying?"

"Yea, I guess ... wait? What do you mean 'my' Dratini?" Naruto asked, catching that part of what the old man had said.

"Since you found Dratini's egg, it is by all mean your Pokémon now," Professor Oak told Naruto, who was looking at the Dratini that was actually giving him such an adorable look, it almost made Naruto squeal like a little girl and start hugging the small dragon Pokemon. "That is, if you want to keep it."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to keep him! You would never believe just how bored I've been for the last couple of years!" Naruto told the old professor excitedly. "So, what can I do with the Dratini?"

"Well, you can keep the Dratini as a pet, or you could use it to battle, by being a Pokémon trainer, most teenagers at your age would be training or breeding Pokémon." Professor Oak told Naruto.

"Tell me about training Pokémon for battles, what is there that can be achieved by doing this?" Naruto asked, with the Dratini resting across the blonde's shoulders.

* * *

"So you're going to do this for me?" Professor Oak asked Naruto, who looked really excited.

"Of course I am! I'm been bored for years, this is the best thing that I could have done! A brand new challenge for me to conquer, a new reason for me to be called the best, proof that I can and will be able to do many things!" Naruto exclaimed, clenching his fist excitedly, before he turned to Professor Oak. "Do you have a map that I could use?" Naruto asked sheepishly. "I was lost for most of the way here."

"Of course, Naruto," Professor Oak told the blond, before giving him the map that he was after. "Now, be careful out there, I know that you love challenges, but don't do anything reckless, alright?"

"Of course old man, I'm not gonna let you down at all." Naruto grinned at the old man, who chuckled.

"I know you won't Naruto, I know you won't." Professor Oak chuckled in amusement at the young man before him.

"Alright then, I will become a Pokémon League Champion and I will win numerous Pokémon contests! I promise you, that by the time I'm done, this Pokedex that you've given me will be filled up with every Pokémon in the world!"

"Dratini," Dratini agreed excitedly, causing Naruto to laugh as he began his new journey. The journey to become the great trainer there is of all time.

* * *

**Alright, new challenge, new fic and one that I'm glad that I'm doing, been meaning to do one for a while now, but never got an idea of what I could do, before StoryLover213 gave me this challenge. To say I was happy is an understatement.**

**Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed the Prologue for this story.**

**Here's an Idea for Pairings, who do you want Naruto to be with? (Someone that is around 15 and 20, so it doesn't look like child molestion please)**

**Do you want to see some other pairing aside from that?**

**I plan on having Naruto have a Legendary Pokemon travel with him at one point, so which one do you want to see with Naruto?**

**Anyway, until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


	2. A Broken Bicycle and Team Rocket

**Written By: James Young**

**Plotline By: Storylover213**

**Ideas By: James Young and Storylover213**

**Repaired on 21/10/11**

* * *

**Before I start, I have 4 fics, while I will update in this order**

**Naruto The New Trainer**

**A Vampire's Lover**

**My Mum's a Keyblade Master!**

**The Gran Pulse Sage**

**So don't start complaining that I'm not updating fast enough.**

**Apart from that, let's begin!**

* * *

Naruto – The New Trainer

A Broken Bicycle and Team Rocket

* * *

If there was one thing that Naruto had learnt during his 300 year life, it was that he knew why Madara had cursed him eternal life before he had died. Not only did he have to watch all of the friends that he knew die, but he would be so fucking bored all the time! It was one of the reasons that Naruto was sure had made Madara even anything near as twisted in the head as much as he was, he was simply trying to do something to pass the time, and destroying the world just seemed to fit the bill at the time. Strange what old people seem to think is a good idea at the time, and how they managed to convince many people to their cause, still it was a challenge at the time, something that he couldn't really say for much more about anything else in life, except for actually realizing that Hinata liked him, now that was amazing for Naruto to figure out. The fact the shy girl had to tell the boy to his face that she loved him, told everything that Naruto was completely clueless when it came to love, feelings and emotions of girls, technically he just didn't understand girls, even after studying the female behaviour he still couldn't figure them out.

"Dratini," The pink Dratini that was on Naruto's shoulders muttered its name in its sleep, but Naruto was sure that the Dratini that he owned as a male, though he didn't care nonetheless. Though he had heard rumours about Pokémon getting pissed off when their owners and/or trainers called them by the wrong gender, so he wasn't going to risk, not matter how much he wanted to find out.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked suddenly, as he realized that the path ahead of him was literally covered in Spearows that all looked like they had all been electrocuted. Naruto gave a thoughtful expression, before he picked up a stick that just happened to be around the area and poked one of the Pokémon, which moaned in pain. Naruto looked around, wondering if he had missed something on the way here, before he pulled out a Poke Ball and dropped it on the Spearow that he had poked, causing it to be sucked in by a red light. The container didn't even move one bit, so Naruto leaned down and picked up the Poke Ball that now contained the Spearow that he had caught.

"Dratini," The pink Dratini was now wide awake, curiously staring at the Poke Ball that contained the Spearow that now belonged to Naruto.

"Yep, you've now got a new friend, and we didn't even need to fight it to catch it." Naruto told his pink Dratini, which licked his cheek happily, causing the boy to laugh out loud at the affectionate Pokémon that he owned, wondering if he was going to find the cause for all of this.

* * *

Misty was not in the best of moods, first off some kid wasn't looking after a Pikachu properly, second the same kid stole her bike, third she found her bike completely trashed. All she had been doing was fishing for some Pokémon for crying out loud! Was that too much to ask for?

"Oh, when I get my hands on that little brat!" Misty growled angrily, but suddenly heard a whistling sound, as well as a squealing sound that made the girl turn behind her. She spotted Naruto whistling a tune with his eyes closed, while his Pink Dratini squealed out several notes, trying to copy his whistling. Naruto then laughed out loud, scratching his head before he opened his eyes, only to blink when he spotted Misty watching him, holding a rusty burnt out bicycle.

"Hey, are you all right?" Naruto asked the orange haired girl, causing her to growl in annoyance.

"No! I'm not all right! This was my bike. It was actually usable before some kid took it, saying that he was borrowing it, while he carried an injured Pikachu with him! And I found the bike like this, near a load of electrocuted Spearows!" Misty complained, looking really annoyed by what she had seen from her bike's condition. Not that Naruto have blamed her.

"Wait, you mean one of these?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a Poke Ball and realized the Spearow that was inside. The Spearow puffed out some smoke, before it looked around quickly, seeing that it was actually looking up at both Naruto and Misty.

"Dratini," The pink Dratini tried to tell Misty that it was there, causing the girl to go all sparkly eyes when she saw it.

"Aw, aren't you so cute?" Misty cooed as she allowed the little dragon to slide onto her arm and onto her shoulder, after she had put down her now practically useless bike. The Dratini and Misty seemed to be getting along fine.

"So, let me get this straight, this kid with black hair and a Pikachu threw a stone at you?" Naruto asked, wondering if this was the same kid that had gotten electrocuted by his own Pikachu, after the Spearow explained to Naruto what had happened, squawking its own name as it did so. Naruto came to the same conclusion that it was the same kid that had been electrocuted by his own Pikachu. Naruto pulled out an orange Pokedex from his back pocket and looked around for data, to see if he needed to know anything about the Pikachu.

"If a Pokémon calls a human a bastard, then it means that the Pokémon has a really low amount of respect for both the trainer's Pokémon and the trainer themselves." Naruto read out. He couldn't help but sweat drop after reading that.

"Hey, what's your name?" Misty asked Naruto suddenly, making the blond turn to the girl, who was happily allowing Dratini to start sleeping on her shoulders.

"Naruto," The blond told Misty, looking at the girl with a curious expression. "What about you?" Naruto asked, scratching his shoulder, his red jacket was a good disguise for blood, when there wasn't too much of it anyway, the same for all of his other clothes, almost completely red, except for a few bits of black (think of Naruto's outfit after the time skip, only red and more stylish looking).

"Oh, right. My name is Misty, please to meet ya!" Misty told Naruto, while he snickered slightly, wondering why his Dratini was getting attached to Misty so quickly. However, he decided that he didn't care too much, unless the girl was trying to bribe the Pokémon to join her team or something.

"Nice name." Naruto told her, before he drew the Spearow back into its Poke Ball. "You need some help with that bike of yours?" Naruto asked, looking at the destroyed bike, making Misty start to growl as she remembered the condition that the little punk had left her bike in.

"Yea, that would be nice." Misty growled, promising to herself to make sure that the boy was punished probably, nice and slowly.

"Okay." Naruto shrugged, before he lifted the bike up with ease while looking at an extremely surprised Misty. "Can you carry Dratini while I carry your bike then?" Naruto asked, causing the girl to smile brightly.

"Of course," Misty agreed, smiling brightly.

* * *

Sometime later in Viridian City, it was now around sunset and Ash Ketchum had been stopped by Officer Jenny.

"Hold it! Just where do you think you're going with that Pokémon young man?" Jenny asked Ash, holding him by the collar while he tried to get to the Pokémon Centre.

"It's my Pokémon and its hurt and I've got to get it to the hospital right away!" Ash quickly replied, not really caring if this woman was a police officer or not, just the fact that his Pikachu needed some medical help.

"Oh I'm sorry." Jenny apologized. "I thought you might be stealing it, just show me your ID and you can go."

"ID? Err, um, I don't have any!" Ash looked surprised just by a mention of an ID. "You see we just came here from Pallet and ..."

"You know, you're the 4th person I've seen today from Pallet Town." Officer Jenny told him happily.

"4th?" Ash asked looking surprised. "Oh, that means Gary Oak's here already."

"It's very unusual for someone to carry a Pokémon around in his arms and not in his Poke Ball." Jenny told Ash. "How do I know that you didn't steal that Pokémon? Especially since you don't have any form of identification."

"Please let me through, I wouldn't steal a Pokémon and I've got to get Pikachu to the hospital." Ash pleaded, not knowing that Jenny had taken notice of the Pokedex that was sticking out of his pocket. "Please miss?"

"Hey! What's that in your pocket?" Jenny asked the young boy, who looked confused.

"Oh, what this," Ash took out his Pokedex, only for the police woman to snatch it out of his grasp, much to the boy's surprise.

"This! This is perfect!" Officer Jenny told Ash excitedly, before she did a pose while holding the Pokedex in hand. "A Pokedex, this will solve our problem!" Jenny told Ash, who actually looked more confused than before. "Let's see, if you're the real deal." Jenny mused as she pressed a few keys, before she show Ash what the Pokedex was doing. The little bulb started blinking blue as it started to talk.

"I'm Dexter; a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced." The Pokedex explained, making Ash look surprised.

"Oh my Pokedex, I didn't know that it was also my ID." Ash admitted, before he looked up to Jenny sheepishly. "Can I take Pikachu to the Pokémon center now?"

"I'll get you there in no time at all!" Jenny told the young boy with a wink.

* * *

If you asked Naruto what his dream was when he was 8 years old, he would have proudly boasted 'I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage of all time! Just you wait!' If you asked him what his dream was after he had been cursed by Madara Uchiha to live an eternal life, he would've said. 'Find a way to die, so I can be with my loved ones that are up there waiting for me.' If you asked him when he was around 150 years old and still looking young, he would have said 'Find something that will keep me occupied, but won't destroy the world.' So here he was with his pink Dratini, wondering what he was going to call the Dratini, but also carrying the destroyed bike of Misty.

"So, how far until we're in Viridian City?" Naruto asked Misty, who actually gave him a concerned look.

"Naruto, we've been in Viridian City for the last hour or so." Misty told the blond, who blinked before realizing that they were in fact walking through a city.

"Oh, right." Naruto looked more a little sheepish. "Sorry, just thinking about what I was going to call Dratini." Naruto admitted.

"Why's that?" Misty asked, the pink Dratini on purring as it slept on her shoulders.

"It's just ... it would feel a little weird since he's pink." Naruto admitted, while Dratini's head looked up for a moment, before nodding as saying 'Yes that is my Gender'. "So I wanted to give him a name that would make him more unique."

"Hmm, you should be the one to name him if he is to get a name." Misty told Naruto, who frowned for a moment, thinking of what he could call the Dratini. Before he thought of the best way to give a tribute to one of his best friends, something that the man himself would probably be annoyed about.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to call him." Naruto admitted, causing Misty to give her new friend a blunt look.

"Okay? So why aren't you able to find one?" Misty asked the blond.

"I don't know the best name that would really represent him at the moment, so I've decided to hold it off for now." Naruto explained to Misty, who nodded at the reason.

"Alright, that explains a bit." Misty admitted, while Naruto blinked when he suddenly spotted a garage opening nearby. "Say, what's going on over there?"

"Someone's about to leave," Misty exclaimed, before they heard a female voice giving some instructions.

"Sit back, hold on, and don't yell!" Officer Jenny could be heard, before she suddenly charged out of the garage and sped off, while Ash yelled out at the speed that they were going at. Black smoke came up from the bike, covering Naruto, Misty and Dratini, causing them to cough until it was out of site.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Misty shouted before she growled and ran off after them. "GET BACK HERE!" Naruto blinked, before he looked at a wanted poster nearby, only to shrug and run after Misty and the duo in the motorcycle, after remembering that Misty had still Dratini around her shoulders. After he had gone, the wanted poster was suddenly fished off its location and pulled up to a hot air balloon that was giving a Meowth image.

"A wanted poster, how flattering," A female mused sarcastically.

"Flattering? This picture makes me look terrible!" The male holding the poster admitted, sounding disgusted.

"Then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you." The female admitted, she had long pink her and blue eyes, she was wearing a white outfit which consisted of a skirt and a short top with a giant 'R' in the middle of it, the outfit ended up showing off her bellybutton, she was known Jesse.

"Exactly," The man agreed, he had short purple hair and green eyes, he was dressed in a white outfit with a giant red 'R' in the middle of his top. He was known as James.

"We'll show these people." Jesse announced.

"The people of Viridian City will be sorry that they ever saw this face." James told Jesse, while holding up a rose.

"We're all sorry to see your face." A talking Meowth announced as he looked at his partners in crime. "Stay focused, we're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. Don't forget, Meowth!"

"Absolutely," Jesse agreed, remembering their real reason for being here.

"But of course." James told Meowth that he remembered the task that they were going to do.

"And just remember, I'm the top cat." Meowth told them both.

"You got it." James said.

"Meowth,"

* * *

Viridian City Pokémon Centre

Ash was at the Pokémon Centre and had just answered a call that was directed to the Pokémon Centre itself.

"Err. This is Ash, who is calling?" Ash asked as answered the call.

"Here! I'm over here!" Professor Oak answered as one of the great tablets slid down to reveal the back of Professor Oak, as well as some experiments that he was doing, the only problem was the fact he was he facing the wrong way. "Ash, this is Professor Oak! Don't you recognize me?"

"No Professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head." Ash admitted, not sure what to make of what he was seeing.

"Eh?" Professor Oak looked around to find that he was in fact on the wrong screen. "I'm on the wrong camera?" Oak then fiddled a bit with the camera and it then changed to show Professor Oak's face. "There! Hem! Hem! I just spoke with your mother and she tells me that you've made it to the Pokemon Centre in Viridian City! Is that correct?"

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here." Ash pointed out.

"You wouldn't be talking if you weren't ..." Oak looked surprised when he realized what Ash had meant. "Oh, I see! I dialled the number to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City and you were able to answer!" Professor Oak realized.

"Yea because that's where I am!" Ash told him, while the old man nodded in agreement.

"I suppose that proves it." Oak agreed. "The other new Pokémon trainers made it there with no problem and I'm pleasantly surprised that you made it there so soon! I admit, when you left I had my doubts about if you could handle your Pikachu, but when my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon by the time you reached Viridian City, I bet him $1 million that he'd be wrong!" Ash had slowly become more depressed throughout the conversation, so when the old man told him the last bit, he felt more than a bit sheepish.

"Well money isn't everything, right?" Ash asked sounding really sheepish, which caused Professor Oak to feel depressed about why he had even bothered. "But I did see a flying Pokémon like that one!" Ash told the old man while pointing at the tablet above his screen. "It flew right over the rainbow!"

"Don't talk such nonsense! You couldn't have seen this Pokemon! Trainers have searched their whole lives and never seen it." Oak dismissed Ash's claims.

"It sure looked like it." Ash told him.

"Well, you must have been mistaken." Oak told the boy, before he heard his doorbell go off. "Ah! That must be my pizza, coming!" Oak left the screen, before poking his head back for a moment. "It was very nice talking to you Ash, and good luck!" Professor Oak finally left, before saying the name of the pizza that he had gotten before the screen went black.

"Now I've got you!" Misty shouted as she looked at Ash, while Naruto stood off with the girl's wretched bike nearby on the floor. "I knew I'd find you here!"

"Misty, can I have Dratini back now?" Naruto asked patiently, making the girl remember that the pink Dratini was still around her shoulders.

"Right, sorry Naruto," Misty handed the dragon type Pokémon back Naruto, who nodded in thanks, Ash meanwhile saw the bike that he had used.

"Hey! What happened to your bike?" Ash asked looking very surprised by the state of it, while pointing at what was left of the bike itself.

"What happened to my bike?" Misty asked angrily. "You happened to my bike you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon!"

"Hey, aren't you the kid who's Pokémon electrocuted the crowd of people that were waving you off?" Naruto asked suddenly, looking at Ash, who sweat dropped at just by remembering the depressing scene. "If I remember correctly, the Pikachu thought that you were a stupid bastard or something?"

"What did you say?" Ash snapped at Naruto suddenly, sounding really upset by what the older looking boy had told him. "We may not have had the best of starts, but I'm really to do whatever it takes to make sure that my Pokémon is safe!"

"Well, if you're here then it probably isn't very safe when its travelling with you then is it?" Naruto asked, looking annoyed by what the boy had said.

"I ... I ..." Ash started, before he looked at the door. "You're probably right." Ash admitted softly, looking at the door where the red light was shining, making Naruto and Misty blink, before making Naruto feel bad.

"I didn't mean it that way." Naruto admitted. "Just a poor choice of words on my part, sorry about that kid," Naruto apologized to the young boy, not feeling good now.

"Alright," Ash nodded sadly.

"Is it very serious?" Misty asked softly.

"I think so, but there's nothing that I can do help now." Ash admitted sadly, before suddenly the red light turned off and the doors opened to reveal Nurse Joy and two Chanseys who were pushing a stretcher where Pikachu was on. Naruto and Misty ran to the stretcher, but Naruto looked up and frowned slightly. There was something out there in the sky, but he didn't know what it was. Suddenly, Naruto grinned and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, before appearing on the roof of the Pokémon Center and spotted a hot air balloon in a Meowth styled balloon. Team Rocket looked down and blinked when they spotted the blond haired boy with the pink Dratini around his shoulders.

"Hey, is that a Dratini? A pink Dratini," Jesse asked, sounding really surprised.

"Around the shoulders of a blond haired kid," James asked, looking surprised as well.

"It doesn't matter! It's a really rare around these parts, so that means we've got to capture it!" Meowth told them both.

"Right," Jesse and James agreed.

"What Pokémon are you going to catch?" Naruto asked, as he stood behind them.

"Well, we're going to catch that rare Dratini, it'll make us millions!" James told the boy, before Jesse, James and Meowth realized that they had a new person on board, and turned slowly to find that Naruto was standing behind them. They looked down quickly to find that Naruto with the pink Dratini was still standing on the roof, and that another Naruto, but without the Dratini was standing behind them.

"H-how did you get here?" Jesse stuttered, looking really worried.

"Here? I grabbed hold of the rope that was hanging down from the hot air balloon." The Naruto cloned admitted, making Meowth look annoyed.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to be here?" Meowth angrily snapped at the blond.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to steal Pokémon?" Naruto countered. This only served to make the talking Pokémon look even more annoyed.

"So what are you going to do now? We're practically at your mercy." James asked, making Jesse and Meowth look at him in shock. "What? It's true, and I'm not about to do something stupid like try to attack him, when he could easily make us regret even thinking about it."

"At least someone has some common sense." Naruto praised, though he still didn't look pleased with the trio of Team Rocket. "Now, I'm going to let you go, as long as you don't try and still my Dratini, if you do, then I hunt you down and slowly but surely picked you off, one by one." Naruto threatened making Jesse, James and Meowth looked really uncomfortable. "But, tell me your plans for tonight, and I might allow you to continue doing it, if I'm not too pissed off by your plans." Naruto admitted, looking at his fingernails as if he was really bored by the conversation.

"Well ..." Jesse, James and Meowth looked at each other and then started whispering to themselves. Not that Naruto was unable to hear what they were whispering or anything, but the three members of Team Rocket were well and truly scared of this blond haired boy, something about him just seemed off. "We were planning on stealing all people that might be considered gems of Pokémon."

"Meaning," Naruto raised an eyebrow at them, eyes narrowing.

"Rare and valuable Pokémon," Meowth answered quickly, obviously feeling nervous about the blond in front of him. "So that they might help us get stronger and help us achieve our goals."

"Yea, there's so much corruption in the world that we need to do something to get rid of it." James added quickly.

"It's all so we can help the world become a better place." Jesse told the blond, adding her part to what they were saying to the blond. Naruto meanwhile narrowed his eyes even more, he knew that they were lying about parts of what they were saying, but didn't say anything about it.

"All right," Naruto finally said. "You can continue doing what you're planning; it'll be a good scenario for the kids down there." Naruto told them, but muttering the last bit to himself, knowing that they would back out if they knew that he was planning on using them for training and giving the kids some experience.

"So you're letting us go?" Meowth asked, looking extremely surprised.

"As long as you don't try to steal my Dratini, we'll have a healthy relationship, where you ignore me, while I don't kill you." Naruto told them, grinning at them. "Besides, it'll be the most fun I've had in years!" Naruto laugh before he jumped off backwards before exploding in a cloud of smoke.

"Who else feels like that they're seen death and just survived?" James asked suddenly.

"Yep," Both Meowth and Jesse nodded in agreement, before the three of them sighed in relief, reminding themselves to never intentionally piss off the blond hair boy if they could help it.

* * *

Back down in the Pokémon Centre, Naruto had disappeared and Misty and Ash were wondering where he had gone.

"Wonder what he's doing?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, I've only know him since he started helping carry my bike, which you destroyed!" Misty told the boy, looking angry at the last bit, causing to hold his hands up defensively.

"I told you I'd make it up to you one day!" Ash told her, before a siren went off.

"You attention please, our Viridian City Radar Sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves!" The announcement was suddenly made. "If you have a Pokemon in your possession I would advise extreme caution!"

Up in the sky, a more confident Jesse and James were looking down at the Pokémon Center.

"I guess we woke up the sleepy dump." Jesse mused happily, as she laughed to herself.

"And how dare they act like we're criminals! They should welcome Team Rocket!" James complained.

"Well we'll teach them to respect that name." Jesse smirked.

"Meowth, and when we snatch all their Pokémon those scared little mice will now that I'm the top cat!" Meowth added.

"We know Meowth, we know." Jesse and James told the talking Pokémon at the same time. "Ekans, Koffing, Attack," Jessie and James dropped the two Poke Balls down towards the Pokémon Center, which smashed through the glass and unleashed the two Pokémon.

"Koffing," A floating round purple Pokemon made its appearance known, puff out smoke.

"Ekans," A purple and yellow snake hissed out its name as it was unleashed from its Poke Ball. Koffing then unleashed a black smokescreen to fill up the room with black smoke.

"What are ... who are they?" Ash asked, looking surprised by the appearance of the two Pokémon.

"Don't be frightened little boy." Two figures come be seen in from within the smoke.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nations,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jesse,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth appeared in the middle suddenly to finish off the introductions of Team Rocket.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, looking confused.

"He just doesn't get it does he?" Jesse asked.

"How can I? You don't make any sense!" Ash snapped at them.

"We're here for the Pokemon." James announced.

"You're not getting Pikachu!" Ash shouted defensively.

"Pikachu, we're not interested in that little rat." Jesse dismissed.

"We're only interested in rare and valuable Pokémon." James added.

"You're wasting your time! This is a centre for weak and injured Pokémon!" Nurse Joy told them.

"Well that may be so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few Pokemon gems amongst all the junk." Jesse countered.

"You're starting to bug me." Ash started to look annoyed.

"Well isn't that cute?" Jesse asked.

"The boy's a punk." James told her.

"Meowth! Then let's squish 'em!" Meowth told them.

"Dratini, use your Thunder Wave." Naruto's voice interrupted suddenly, making Jesse's James' and Meowth's eyes widened in horror, while Ash's and Misty's widened in surprise. Suddenly waves of electricity catch the two humans and the three Pokémon, electrocuting them, before they found that they couldn't move.

"What? I ... I can't move!" Jessie looked like she knew she was screwed.

"I can't either! Damn it, of all times for something like this to happen!" James cursed.

"Meowth, got to get out of this," Meowth tried to move itself, before Naruto with Dratini on his shoulder walked past them.

"I never did say that I would allow you to get away with attempting to steal Pokémon." Naruto whispered to them.

"He didn't did he?" James asked.

"I'm not giving up!" Jessie told her companions, just as Koffing and Ekans finally freed themselves from their problem. "Ekans, show that punk whose boss!"

"Koffing, attack the blond haired kid and his Dratini," James shouted out orders.

"Meowth, now I'm free too!" Meowth declared, only for a cry of Spearow to be heard, making Ash pale because of his past incident with the Pokémon, suddenly a Spearow flew from the gaping hole that Team Rocket had made and attacked Ekans and Koffing by pecking them much to everyone else's surprise. The Spearow then flew at Naruto, only to land on his shoulder.

"Good work Spearow. Now, both of you use your leer!" Naruto told them, while his Pokémon complied; giving Ekans, Koffing and Meowth a really strange look that seemed to give them shivers down their spines (do they all have spines?). Meanwhile, Ash's Pikachu stood up, looking nice and healthy all of a sudden.

"Pikachu," Ash exclaimed happily.

"Go on kid," Naruto called to Ash, making the boy look surprised. "You and Pikachu do something too; I don't want all of the credit."

"Wait, what are you?" Ash asked, only to see that Jesse and James were now moving again, and they Meowth, Ekans and Koffing were getting better again. Ash looked at the bike that he and Pikachu accidentally destroyed, and got an idea. "Pikachu, you want some more power?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu nodded.

"Alright then," Ash suddenly got onto the ruined bike and started pedalling. The light on the bike was shining brighter as he continued on, Pikachu then got onto the light itself.

"Hold on, what is he -?" Misty asked, only to be interrupted.

"He's taking advantage of what he has." Naruto told Misty, while she looked surprised, when Pikachu started to build up power.

"Uh oh," Jesse and James seemed to know that something was coming. "Ekans! Koffing! Stop them!" The snake and the smoke maker charged

"Meowth, I can't let you stop me from doing something right!" Meowth growled, as he stalked over to where the duo was, only to get a really worried look when electricity could be seen over the electric mouse. "W-wait a minute, you don't have to go that far!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu suddenly unleashed all of the power that he had been storing up and Jesse, James, Meowth, Ekans and Koffing were all electrocuted by continuous electricity, making them all scream as they were all electrocuted but the same waves of power coming from the Pikachu. Naruto whistled in awe, while Misty's jaw dropped at what was happening in front of her, never expecting a Pikachu to be able to have so much power.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Team Rocket just couldn't help but scream as they continued to be pumped with electricity. Koffing was getting more twitchier, something which made Naruto's eyes widen as he realized something that he probably didn't want to know.

"Oh crap. I think we should take cover!" Naruto shouted as he pulled Nurse Joy and Misty behind the desk.

"What was that for?" Misty demanded.

"K-K-K-KOFFING!" Koffing suddenly forced out some black smoke, which got filled up with electricity, before it caused a massive explosion.

"That's why." Naruto told Misty, who stared at the resulting explosion with wide eyes.

"Oh."

* * *

Outside, Officer Jenny skidded her motorcycle to a halt as she looked on.

"Too late, but not for the fireworks," Jenny told herself, as she stared at the black and red smoke.

* * *

In the sky, Team Rocket's hot air balloon floating on, with Jessie, James and Meowth were only being able to hang on by the rope that was below the balloon basket, much to their humiliation.

"Great! A cat losing to a mouse," Jessie complained.

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu!" Meowth told them.

"It's certainly very rare! A perfect prize," James gave his thoughts on the matter.

"Let's catch it!" Jessie ordered.

"Perhaps we will!" Meowth considered.

"Hey guys!" Jessie, James and Meowth blinked, before they looked to see that a Naruto clone was looking down at them from the balloon basket, holding a kunai. "I was thinking, what would happen to you all if I cut the rope right now, and then I realized it, I would get a splat! Imprints of you three on the ground, a masterpiece from above," Naruto announced with a look of glee.

"What do you want? Haven't you caused us enough bother as it is?" James asked looking tired of seeing him, even though it was only the 3rd that they had met.

"You made us fail! I bet you're really pleased with yourself!" Jessie sneered.

"Meowth, Somehow I get a really bad feeling that you're about to do something that will cause us more pain." Meowth admitted, looking tried as well, having felt the effects of the events today that Naruto made an impact in.

"Perhaps, but I want to let you know my name before I leave you on your way." Naruto admitted.

"And what is that then? Bastard?" James asked.

"No, it would be a good name for me, but I'm afraid that it's not to be." Naruto laughed to himself. "No, my name is Naruto! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now, hope you enjoy having a popped hot air balloon!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Jessie paled.

"Goodbye now!" Naruto's clone jumped out, and threw the kunai at the balloon, causing a hole to appear and for them to scream as they flew out of site, cursing Naruto's name. Naruto's clone meanwhile, popped out of existence.

* * *

The next day, Ash, Misty, Naruto, Pikachu and Dratini were on their way. Naruto looked confused about directions, and almost accidentally went back to Pallet Town, had it not been for Ash and Misty telling him that he was going to wrong direction.

"So we go through Viridian City to get to Pewter City to fight the first gym leader." Naruto mused. "Wonder what his name is."

"You don't know anything, do you Naruto?" Misty asked the blond haired boy, who grinned sheepishly.

"Not really, but that means it's a greater challenge that way, don't you agree?" Naruto asked.

"No really." Misty disagreed.

"I do!" Ash agreed though, much to Misty's annoyance.

"I bet that something stupid happens in Viridian Forest." Naruto offered up a bet.

"Not taking it." Misty told him, even though she hadn't known him for long, she got a strange feeling that Naruto never lost bets that much.

"We're not betting anything are we?" Ash asked, looking concerned.

"Not really, just a friendly bet." Naruto told him.

"Then I take you up on that bet!" Ash told him.

"Cool, just watch out for the trees and wild Pokémon now." Naruto told them both, grinning as he did so. Their journey had intertwined, whether it was by pure coincidence or because of something else, they wouldn't know, but what they did know was whatever happened, they were going to make a name for themselves, Ash Ketchum and Naruto Namikaze would sooner or later, be famous in the Pokémon world.

* * *

**That's chapter 2 done! Feels weird writing that out for a Pokemon and Naruto crossover.**

**Anyway! I was absolutely amazed at how many reviews came in for the first chapter alone! 72 reviews? That a record for me in any chapter! If I get to 100 reviews by the next chapter I will have to say this may be my most popular story yet.**

* * *

**Here is the Naruto Pairing Poll**

**Cynthia (22)**

**Sabrina (14)**

**Clair (13)**

**Jasmine (5)**

**Erica (4)**

**Karen (4)**

**Flannary (3)**

**Winona (2)**

**Hunter J (2)**

**Gardina (1)**

**Pike Queen Lucy (1)**

**Whitney (1)**

**Cheryl (1)**

**Jessie (1)**

**Cassidy (1)**

**Domino (1)**

**The poll continues until chapter 5**

* * *

**Here is the Legendary who Travels with Naruto poll**

**Mew (16)**

**Rayquaza (10)**

**Lugia (8)**

**Giratina (7)**

**Suicine (6)**

**Latias (5)**

**Mewtwo (5)**

**Raikou (4)**

**Palkia (3)**

**Ho-Oh (3)**

**Dialga (3)**

**Celebi (3)**

**Latios (3)**

**Entei (2)**

**Deoxys (2)**

**Arceus (2)**

**Regice (2)**

**Darkrai (2)**

**Zaptos (1)**

**Victini (1)**

**Registeel (1)**

**Regirock (1)**

**Kyogre (1)**

**Jiraichi (1)**

**Heatran (1)**

**Groudon (1)**

**Articuno (1)**

**Shaymin (1)**

**Manaphy (1)**

**This poll ends on the next chapter, so if you have a favourite, you better choose quickly!**

* * *

**Anyway, here's a new poll for you guys to have a choice about as well! It's Storylover's idea!**

**We have a list of 10 Pokemon that we want you guys to choose 4 of to complete Naruto's party for the Kanto region. I choose 5, and Storylover 213 choose 5. Here's the list**

**Horsea**

**Gastly**

**Vulpix**

**Zubat**

**Kabuto**

**Nidoran Male**

**Onix**

**Gyarados**

**Mankey**

**Charmander**

**This poll ends on the next chapter, so you better choose fast!**

* * *

**Anyway, I hope that you're enjoyed the chapter and enjoying the FF!**

**Until next time Goodbye and goodnight!**


	3. Viridian Forest and Dreams

**Written By: James Young**

**Plotline By: Storylover213**

**Ideas By: James Young and Storylover213**

**Chapter repaired on 21/10/11**

* * *

Naruto – The New Trainer

Viridian Forest and Dreams

* * *

Naruto and Misty were watching Ash have a stare down with a Caterpie, as he got ready to throw the Poke Ball that he had in hand.

"Caterpie! You're mine!" Ash shouted as he threw his Poke Ball at the bug Pokémon, which hit the forehead of the Pokémon, before being sucked inside the Poke Ball by a red beam, only to start trying to force its way out as soon as it had found its way inside. Ash watched cautiously as he hoped that the small Pokémon didn't escape from within, while Misty and Pikachu watched with interest, while Naruto and Dratini were whispering to each other, while watching as well. Suddenly, it stopped shaking, signally that Ash had caught the Pokémon, at first Ash didn't respond at first, a mere twitch at the eyebrow, before a smile broke out, a goofy smile.

"YES! I did it!" Ash cheered suddenly as he ran to the Poke Ball, which held his newly caught Caterpie. "I did it! I got Caterpie! I did it all by myself! I caught my first Pokémon!" Ash continued to celebrate the capture of his first Pokémon, while Naruto's eyebrow started to twitch. "This is my first step to becoming the Pokémon Master of the whole world!" Ash was about to grab Misty and Naruto by their arms.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Naruto roared as he kicked the young boy in the face, causing him to moan in pain, before he collapsed like a bag of Potatoes, causing his Pikachu to squeal out its name in worry. Naruto suddenly frowned, while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, but you just reminded me of this idiot that I really wanted to hit when I had the chance to do so beforehand." Naruto admitted, before he helped Ash to his feet.

"I just got really excited about catching Caterpie, that's all I was doing." Ash admitted, looking really hurt by what Naruto had done because he got too excited.

"I told you I was sorry didn't I?" Naruto asked, looking a little annoyed again.

"Err ... right." Ash agreed, really not wanting to get a kick to the face again, it really hurt. "But I have to admit, I really love my new Pokémon!" Ash admitted, while rubbing his face against the Poke Ball, causing Naruto and Misty to sweat drop at the younger boy's actions. Though Misty's expression was more of one disgusted, while Naruto's was just plain confused, wondering if that kid really did get high that way. "Pikachu,"

"Pika," Pikachu asked its trainer, as it looked at Ash with a confused expression, wondering what the young boy had been doing.

"We got a new friend." Ash told the electric mouse, as it sniffed the Poke Ball, before saying its name excitedly. "Oh Pikachu, I'm glad you like it, and for now on, we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends! Caterpie, you're sticking with us."

"D-does that mean ...?" Misty asked, with a growing look of horror, while Naruto shook his head in amusement and Dratini yawned lazily.

"Caterpie, come out!" Ash shouted as he released his Pokémon, causing Misty to scream and run away, something that made Naruto start laughing his arse off in amusement. Misty had hidden herself behind a tree a more than a few feet away from where Caterpie now was. "There's nothing to be scared of." Ash told the girl, before kneeling down. "Come on Caterpie, climb up on my shoulder." Ash offered, causing the Caterpie to nod and take slide along on step, before stopping.

"This is going to be good." Naruto muttered to himself, as he realized that Caterpie had spotted Misty hiding behind the tree. Suddenly the Caterpie screamed much to Ash's and Misty's surprise and charged past both Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey Caterpie, come back!" Ash cried, only for Misty to suddenly scream, shivering as the Caterpie rubbed the girl, purring as it did so, causing Naruto and Dratini to start laughing loudly as they watched the scene play out. "Hey Misty, Caterpie really likes you, isn't that cute?" Ash asked as Misty dropped to her knees.

"Get this disgusting bug away from me!" Misty complained, only for Caterpie to lean in even more, causing Misty to scream once more. "Please don't ... come any closer to me!" Misty told the bug Pokémon as she crawled backwards, away from the Caterpie towards another tree.

"What? You think Caterpie's disgusting?" Ash asked, looking confused, while Caterpie let its head drop in sadness, before Pikachu started to comfort it, only a few seconds later to find Misty picking up the electric mouse.

"I know! You can be friends with that creepy bug, and I'll be friends with Pikachu!" Misty offered, while Naruto looked up at the scene, having found himself on the floor a few moments before because he was laughing so much.

"Pikachu only likes me and zaps anyone who tries to ... huh?" Ash started, only to look at the scene ahead of him in surprise, as Misty started stroking the electric mouse, while they both laughed. "Pikachu," Ash growled angrily, seeing how quickly it had opened up to Misty. Misty meanwhile had stopped stroking Pikachu for a moment to see that Ash's Caterpie looked like it was ready to start crying, it had obviously been hurt by Misty's words.

"I think that I'll take our dear friend Caterpie, before Misty hurts its feelings even more." Naruto announced suddenly as he scooped up the bug Pokémon in his arms, making the Caterpie look surprised, while Dratini squealed out his name in delight at possibly making another friend. After a few moments, the two Pokémon hit off pretty quickly, even when Naruto let Spearow out for a bit, they still managed to have a very interesting conversation. Ash, Misty and Pikachu simply stared at the four way conversation, not sure what else they could say about that.

"Naruto's really lucky." Ash admitted, before he screamed as Naruto's Spearow spotted him suddenly and started flying towards him, trying to peck him continuously. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I would have thought that he would have gotten over that by now." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

* * *

"So, why are we ditching Misty again?" Naruto asked Ash, as they travelled through Viridian Forest together, Naruto with Dratini around his shoulders, while Spearow was walking behind him, Ash with Caterpie on his shoulder and Pikachu walking behind him.

"It's just. I don't like her attitude around Caterpie! Just because he's a bug Pokémon and she's afraid of bugs, doesn't mean she has to be so unfair to Caterpie! He was only trying to be friendly." Ash complained to Naruto, who nodded in understanding since he had seen the way that the Caterpie was about to cry due to the words that Misty had said about wanting it to get away from her.

"I can understand that." Naruto admitted, was Dratini yawned out its name again, opening its eyes as he had gone to sleep once again. Pikachu and Spearow had started a conversation of their own with Spearow seemingly over the fight that they had had together a few days ago, before Naruto had captured it. Pikachu and Spearow suddenly spotted Misty coming running to catch up to them, as did Dratini.

"Hm? What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"We're being followed?" Naruto asked both of his Pokémon, before both boys looked up to see that Misty was not far down the road from them, causing her to panic and run behind a tree to hide.

"What are you following us for?" Ash demanded, causing Misty to try and think up of a reason.

"M-my bike, I'm holding you responsible for my bike!" Misty told the boy.

"When are you gonna get over that dumb old bike!" Ash asked.

"Well you're the dumb one 'Mister Pokémon Master' if you hadn't destroyed my bike. I would have been out of here by now!" Misty shouted.

"I told you I'd make good on your bike one day! And if I'm so dumb, how come you're still following me!" Ash demanded.

"For your information, this happens to be the fastest route out of the forest!" Misty shouted.

"It is?" Naruto asked, sounding very surprised by this, making the two kids sweat drop at his announcement, clearly forgetting that he didn't have a very good sense of direction.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Ash told Misty before he started to walk away again.

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" Misty shouted back, while Naruto and the Pokémon looked at each other, before they all sighed to themselves.

* * *

It was night time in Viridian Forest and there was a little fire lit where Ash and Naruto were camping for the night. Ash was in his sleeping bag, while Naruto was sleeping in a tree on one of the branches, snoring away with Dratini sleeping across his chest.

"We better get some sleep you guys, tomorrow is a big day." Ash told his Pokémon, who nodded to his words.

"Well we'd all get some sleep if you shut your big mouth!" Misty complained, making Ash sit and Pikachu and Caterpie look in her direction.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Ash told Misty grumpily as he started to lie down again.

"Hmph!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY? SOME OF US WANT TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Naruto shouted suddenly, causing both of the children to sit up quickly, while Pikachu and Caterpie sweat dropped at their reactions, wondering if they really knew what to expect from this world.

* * *

In the next morning, Naruto had already left the two children on their own, to get some training in wondering about hoping to find some kind of area where loads of Pokémon were and could come back quickly.

"Dratini," The pink Dratini squealed out its name suddenly, causing Naruto to stop and blink when he saw what the Dratini was squealing about. Ahead of him was a tree where a whole Hive of Beedrill was, as well as several Kakuna and several Weedles.

"Spearow go." Naruto announced, causing the bird to come out of its Poke Ball in a red beam, only to look at the Hive with wide eyes, wondering just what they were doing here. "Spearow, Dratini, you're going to be doing a lot of training here today."

The two Pokémon paled and gulped at what they had just been told, it was at this time they wondered whether or not they had chosen the right person to follow.

* * *

Misty screaming the top of her lungs was the most panicky wakeup call that Ash had experienced of all time, clearly not knowing what was going on.

"Wha-what's wrong! What's happening! What? What?" Ash asked quickly, clearly panicked.

"What is this bug doing sleeping near me?" Misty asked, her voice going up in volume.

"Huh? Ha-ha! Caterpie just wants to be friends with you!" Ash told her.

"If that thing wants to be my friend, it can stop bugging me already!" Misty shouted, before she looked down at Caterpie with her hands on her hips. "If you're a Pokémon, then get out of my face and into that Poke Ball!" Misty demanded, causing the poor Caterpie to look miserable and like it was going to start crying again.

"Oh Misty, you are so unbelievable! Caterpie means you no harm! Why it likes you I'll never know!" Ash told Misty, looking annoyed with her attitude. He however suddenly noticed that Caterpie was slowly making its way back towards the tree stump that they had been sleeping near. "How Caterpie, what's the matter?" Caterpie didn't respond, it just pressed the button of the Poke Ball and got sucked back inside. "Hey, hold on Caterpie!"

"Pikachu," Pikachu uttered its name, while knocking on the Poke Ball, hoping that its new friend would come back out.

"Alright Misty, you owe Caterpie an apology, Pokémon have feelings too you know!" Ash told Misty, while glaring at her. Misty had looked a little concerned beforehand, but turned away, as if she didn't care. "Don't worry Caterpie, someday we'll show her." Ash told his Pokémon, while Misty merely looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable. Suddenly they heard the flapping of wings as a Pidgeotto came flying down to capture some food, making Ash look very excited.

* * *

Naruto mused as he looked at Dratini and Spearow, both Pokémon panting slightly as they looked at the area in front of them; it was littered with Weedles, Kakunas and Beedrills, something that made Naruto grin slightly.

"You two did really well; you should feel proud of yourselves." Naruto told them both, making the two Pokemon turn to him in pride. "You may as well be ready for the first Gym Leader at this rate, so good job."

"Dratini,"

"Spearow,"

* * *

If you asked people about Ash Ketchum, most would say that he was an idiot, who won't go very far in the world of Pokémon, but there were some people who would say that he was extremely determined and wouldn't give up, however, it could also be considered a weakness, since he didn't know WHEN to give up. This could be considered one of those moments, he was facing off against Team Rocket, and only had a Caterpie against Jessie's Ekans and James' Koffing, the odds were definitely not in his favour, especially since Caterpie was hiding its face towards the ground, scared of the two poison type Pokémon that it found itself against. This was the site that Naruto was greeted to when he came back to their little camp site, and if he was expecting anything to happen, this was not it.

"Caterpie! String Shot now!" Ash ordered, causing the little bug to look up at the site of the two Pokémon charging for an attack. Suddenly the Caterpie started shooting out some string, first hitting Koffing, surrounding it and making the Poison Type Pokémon turn into a string covered ball before it fall to the ground. Ekans hissed its name angrily, before it too was hit by the string, the string shot completely covering its head, the panicked covered up sounds were quite easy to hear. Then Caterpie charged as quickly as it could and tackle the string covered Koffing, sending it flying into Ekans, sending them both flying pass Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Eh? Beaten by a Caterpie?" James looked lost at what had just happened, his rose falling out of his mouth and into his hand.

"That really bugs me!" Jessie announced, as the trio turned to Caterpie and the others.

"Now watch a real Pokemon in action." Meowth announced as he showed his claws, which sparkled showing how sharp they were. Caterpie merely did another String Shot, which started to covered Meowth, before soon he was completely covered. He could only blink a few times and nothing more.

"It's time Team Rocket blasted off!" Jessie announced.

"You may have won this round, but we'll be back!" James added as they ran off, the rose that James had dropped implanted itself into the ground as he left it behind. However, they ran right into Naruto, who gave them a look that promised pain, causing them all to scream.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" Team Rocket screamed as they sped off, leaving a line of dust of where they had run, obviously scared of Naruto since what had happened the last time they had met up. Naruto however merely looked confused and scratched his head wondering what was wrong with them.

"I could have sworn that they were scared of me for some odd reason or another." Naruto mused, trying to think of a reason that they could have been scared of him. His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard Ash cheering about winning his first Pokémon Battle fair and square, while Caterpie was sounding happy with itself as well, excited that it had made its trainer happy. Ash then picked up his Pokémon.

"Caterpie, I'm very proud of you. You really did you best and we won because of you!" Ash told the worm like Pokémon.

"You're stronger than you look, Caterpie." Misty told the bug Pokémon.

"Interesting developments, I wasn't expecting to see that today." Naruto finally made his presence heard, the two children somehow not knowing that he had been there beforehand. Dratini and Spearow looked slightly tired, but that was about it as the three of them look on with interest. "Good job ... that's all I can say." Naruto offered, looking slightly bored, while Misty and Ash looked at the blond with a surprised expression, something that the blond didn't find too surprising to see.

"Where have you been all this time?" Misty demanded, making Naruto blink.

"Training Dratini and Spearow," Naruto admitted, as Dratini crawled up his arm to get back to its favourite place, around Naruto's shoulders. "That's what Pokémon Trainers do, right? They train their Pokémon don't they?"

"Well, yes but." Misty started.

"Then I rest my case." Naruto told her, acting as if he was dismissing what else she had to say to him, much to her annoyance. "By the way, Ash I won our little bet, something strange did happen in Viridian Forest."

"Wait? What do you mean?" Ash asked, sounding really surprised by Naruto's words.

"You beat a fresh Ekans and Koffing with an already beat up Caterpie, I think that explains what I mean, doesn't it now?" Naruto asked the young boy, whose jaw dropped at what Naruto was saying, it was almost like he was discouraging him or something. "Just don't get too cocky, alright? Many people fall not because they know all of the basics in battle, but because they get too overconfident, that is the problem with many people in the world, they're way too cocky for their own good."

"I guess I can see where you're coming from." Ash admitted acting like this was a very important lesson in life and that he needed to learn it in order to save his life, which in all fairness probably was in the boy's eyes if you considered what his goal was.

"Alright then, we'll need to start teaching you about the basics, and about the types of Pokémon, and their strengths and weaknesses." Naruto started, not looking like he was going to stop when Ash was paying so much attention. "First, we start to explain the strengths and weaknesses of Pikachu." Naruto started, to which Ash nodded. "First off, Pikachu is strong against the water and flying type Pokémon, which was why Pikachu's attack was so effective on Pidgeotto, since it's a flying type Pokémon. However, Pikachu's weakness is against ground type Pokémon and their moves, for one his attacks shouldn't affect the Ground type Pokémon at all, plus Pikachu gets hurt more when it is hit by Ground type moves." Naruto explained to the young boy, who looked a little surprised, something that worried Naruto. "You did know about this right? I hope that you at least knew SOMETHING about the Pokémon types and their strengths and weaknesses."

"Err ... no, not really." Ash admitted, causing Naruto to sigh to himself, wondering why he had to be reminded of himself when he was at the boy's age. "Well, just continue to pay attention, because we're now going to talk about Caterpie and ..." Naruto started, only for the bug to start spitting out string up into the sky and for it to start surrounding itself in its string.

"Hey! It's evolving!" Misty announced as she allowed Pikachu to fall to the ground, where it easily landed on its feet.

"Caterpie, this is so great!" Ash told his Pokémon, while Naruto raised an eyebrow at the bug Pokémon, which had now transformed into a Metapod. Ash opened up his Pokedex, which explained about how Metapod was not only the evolved form of Caterpie, but that it was the quickest Pokémon to evolve that anyone knew of so far. "So that means that Caterpie could continue to evolve!"

"Most Pokemon only evolve twice from what I've heard." Naruto admitted suddenly, causing Ash to look at Naruto with a surprised expression, but Misty's eyebrow was twitching.

"What do you mean, 'from what you've heard'? I thought that you were the expert here!" Misty growled at Naruto, who blinked.

"Not really, I just looked in a few books that explained it to me." Naruto admitted, causing Misty to sweat drop, wondering why ASH hadn't thought of something like that. Suddenly a Beedrill flew in front of the girl, causing her to pale before screaming.

"Let's get out of this forest already!" Misty shouted, only for Ash to deny the request.

"No way, there are just why too many Pokémon to catch around here!" Ash told Misty, as he ran off, with Pikachu following on foot, and Metapod lazing about in his open backpack.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Misty shouted as she ran after him, while Naruto sighed.

"And I never got to warn him about the weaknesses of his other Pokémon." Naruto sighed, before he returned Spearow to its Poke Ball and sped off after them, with his Dratini around his shoulders still, vaguely remembering that the Beedrill Hive was in the direction that they were running in.

* * *

Samurai was a Bug Pokémon user, he would admit that through and through, but even he had to admit that there were times where he knew that he couldn't win a Pokémon battle at times. Especially right now, as he looked across to the whiskered blond haired man before him, with the pink Dratini before him, slithering around confidentially as it looked at his Pinsir, something about the way that the blond and his Dratini carried themselves in confidence just made him feel unease.

"Dratini, use Flamethrower." Naruto ordered, causing Samurai's eyes to widen in shock clearly not expecting the young Dratini to be able to do that move at all. Dratini took a deep breath, before scorching the Bug Pokémon, causing it to scream its name in pain.

"Pinsir return," Samurai shouted as he withdrew his Pokémon. "You're just as strong as the other trainers from Pallet Town! If not that, then you're stronger than anyone of them!"

"Interesting to hear that," Naruto mused, just as Samurai summoned a Metapod, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Tell you what, when you and your Pokémon have recovered, I'll take you to the other trainer that I was travelling with from Pallet Town."

"Would you really?" Samurai asked him, looking excited by the prospect.

"Oh, but of course." Naruto told the Bug user, grinning slightly as he did so, before he pointed at the Metapod and its trainer. "Dratini, Thunder Wave!"

"What?" Samurai asked, looking surprised, before he realized that his Pokémon was in fact paralyzed, leaving it practically defenceless.

"Now, finish it with a Thundershock!" Naruto ordered, just as the Dratini did just the move that Naruto ordered it to, causing Metapod to look shaken, before falling backwards.

"It's over, you've won." Samurai looked surprised, before he smirked to himself. "You were stronger than the last one to beat me! I feel just like a Novice compared to you!"

"If you say so," Naruto shrugged as his Dratini found its way back up to his shoulders again, falling asleep quickly afterwards. "Alright, after your Pokémon are better again, we'll find the other trainer."

"Thank you! I really appreciate this!" Samurai told Naruto, who merely shrugged.

"Alright, just so you know, he's a bit of an idiot." Naruto warned the boy as they started to try and find Ash and Misty together, however, something bad was bound to happen, Ash always did have the worst of luck after all.

* * *

Misty and Ash had found a Weedle, Misty had ran off screaming since it tried to crawl up her leg, while Ash was trying to catch it, by using his Pidgeotto in battle. Misty now found herself with a sword pointed at her face.

"Greetings oh shrieking maiden, are you by chance the Pokémon trainer who comes from Pallet?" Samurai asked as he held his sword still to the girl's face.

"Err, no, that's not me!" Misty whimpered nervously shaking her head as she did so.

"Alas! My search continues!" Samurai sighed, before he turned around to walk away. "I advise you to reframe from further shrieking while passing through this forest, unless your goal is to attract a horde of Beedrills!" Samurai told her, before he walked off, Misty dropped to her knees, wondering what that was all about.

"What a weird kid, I wonder why he would be looking for a Pokémon trainer from ..." Misty started, only to come to a startling realization. "Wait, that's Ash!"

* * *

"You didn't have to scare her." Naruto sighed as he walked with Samurai, wondering why he was thinking when he pointed that sword of his at Misty.

"I know, but alas, I had to stop her from attracting a horde of Beedrill somehow." Samurai told Naruto, who sighed as he scratched his head wondering if this was a good idea or not.

"Alright Weedle, you're mine!" Ash announced as he prepared a Poke Ball to capture a pretty beat up Weedle on the floor, just as Naruto and Samurai arrived.

"Greetings, am I addressing the Pokémon Trainer who comes from Pallet?" Samurai asked Ash.

"I'm a Pokémon trainer from Pallet, but I'm a little busy!" Ash told the other boy, not noticing the glint in his eye.

"I have found you at last." Samurai announced as he drew his blade.

"Ash," Misty shouted as she ran towards them, causing Ash to turn around just in time to see that Samurai had his blade above his head, causing an uneasy look to appear on Ash's face when he saw the blade in front of his face.

"That sword doesn't scare me! There's no way you're stealing my Pokémon!" Ash told the sword wielder.

"I am no Pokémon thief!" Samurai told Ash.

"He's not. He's interested in a battle though." Naruto admitted suddenly, causing Ash and Misty to look at Naruto in surprise, wondering just why they hadn't seen him beforehand.

"Did you have to go and interrupt my dramatic entrance?" Samurai asked Naruto, looking a little annoyed. "It's now ruined thanks to you!"

"Oh ... oops," Naruto blinked before sheepishly scratching the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed, but not too bothered since he did the same to Jiraiya all the time when he was younger.

"W-wait a minute," Ash suddenly realized something and looked back to where Weedle was last at, only to find that it had gotten up. "I won't let you get away! Poke Ball! Go!" Ash threw the Poke Ball at the Bug Pokémon, only to miss and hit the tree. "No! Pidgeotto, return," Ash cried out as his Poke Ball shot out a red beam and brought the bird back into its Poke Ball, Ash then turned to Samurai. "That Weedle only got away because you messed me up!"

"Don't blame your failure on me! Your Pokémon handling is dim-witted and clumsy." Samurai told Ash, who got annoyed.

"What do you know about Pokémon? I bet I could beat you in a Pokémon match blindfolded!" Ash challenged as he held Pidgeotto's Poke Ball.

"There is one way to find out!" Samurai told Ash. Meanwhile Naruto and Misty were having a conversation of their own.

"Why can't you stop wondering off like that, Naruto? I was starting to get worried when I realized you weren't with us earlier!" Misty told Naruto, who scratched an itch on his shoulder that had been bugging him for some reason.

"I like to explore things, find out new things and discover things." Naruto listed off reasons for wondering off like he did. "Seriously though, I want to find out all types of Pokémon and become one of the best Pokémon Masters in the world, win Gym badges, and other things that involve Pokémon."

"I guess." Misty looked less upset now. "But you have to tell us next time, or at least have something that we can contact you with anyway."

"Alright, will do," Naruto nodded as he watched Ash's tired Pidgeotto get beaten by Samurai's Pinsir, which seemed to be rested well enough after its battle with Naruto's pink Dratini 3 hours beforehand. "That idiot,"

"Pidgeotto return," Ash called back his fallen Pokémon, looking like he wished that had done something that he was seriously regretting now.

"Are you ready to surrender now, Novice," Samurai asked Ash, with a smirk on his face.

"No way, I'm just warming up!" Ash told his opponent. "Metapod, I choose you this time!" Ash announced as he call out his Metapod.

"Watch and weep as Pinsir crushes your Metapod in half!" Samurai told Ash, as the Pokémon in question suddenly made clicking sounds with its two crushers, making Ash pale at the thought of seeing his beloved Pokémon being crushed into two pieces.

"Ash," Misty called out to him, making the boy turn to her. "Call back Metapod! Not even a bug deserves this!"

"This match is already won!" Samurai shouted with glee as his Pinsir charged, getting ready to get the Pokémon before him within its claws.

"Metapod, use Harden, now!" Ash ordered at the last moment, while the Metapod in question suddenly glowed green. Naruto chuckled to himself as Pinsir had Metapod between its claws and tried to squeeze, only for its claws to break.

"It worked!" Misty looked happy that the Pokémon survived the attack.

"Not surprising, knew that something like that was coming sooner or later." Naruto mused to himself.

"So, now who's the Novice?" Ash asked looking pleased with not only the victory, but the fact that Metapod was okay.

"Pinsir return," Samurai told Ash, before he growled at the boy before him. "Quite clever, Poke Ball go!" Samurai shouted as he sent out his next Pokémon, something that caused Naruto to sigh, remembering what the other Pokémon that Samurai had left.

"Metapod," Ash asked with a surprised expression.

"Metapod, Harden like his!" Samurai ordered, therefore starting the most boring and longest match in the history of Pokémon.

"I'm going to explore, see you guys in 6 hours." Naruto called out to them, knowing that sometime around 6 hours they would be done ... hopefully anyway.

* * *

A few hours later, Team Rocket could be seen travelling in what looked like a tank, Jessie and James were walking underneath carrying it around, while Meowth was relaxing on top.

"I'm tired." James complained.

"James, quit whining." Jessie told the man.

"But Jessie, what's the point in dragging this tank around?" James asked, looking like he wanted to do anything BUT carry this thing.

"To protect us from Beedrills, ever been stung by one, it hurts!" Jessie told him the reason.

"Hey down there, quit chattering, get a move on!" Meowth ordered from his position high above.

"What are you doing up there?" Jessie demanded.

"Why don't you come help us?" James didn't look too impressed either.

"Wish I could, but I'm reading lookout." Meowth dismissed their complaints easily.

"Well look out for this!" Jessie told him, as both she and James suddenly shunted Meowth off of the top of their tank screaming, before he finally hit the ground behind them.

"Hey wait a second, come back! Meowth," Meowth called out to his partners in crime. As they were out of site, Naruto suddenly came out of a certain part of the forest; he blinked and scratched his head, wondering why what had just happened around this part of the forest.

"That was weird." Naruto mused to himself. "It was almost as if Team Rocket passed through here or something."

* * *

Misty could hear something that she knew she probably didn't want to hear at the moment, even if Ash and Samurai were on the ground at the moment.

"Hey, what is that sound?" Misty asked, hearing a buzzing noise.

"A Beedrill swarm approaches!" Samurai answered Misty's question as he got to his feet once more. "Our match must end, Metapod, return!" Samurai drew his Pokémon back into its Poke Ball as a massive swarm of Beedrill could be seen flying over the trees.

"Beedrill swarm," Ash exclaimed in surprise after getting to his feet.

"The Weedle that got away from you has informed the rest of its kind!" Samurai told Ash. "Good day." Samurai then suddenly ran off. Suddenly one of the Beedrill flew down and snatched Ash's Metapod.

"Metapod! Return now!" Ash ordered, trying to beam his Bug Pokemon, only for the Beedrill to dodge them all and fly off. "Oh no, got away," Ash looked terrified for his Metapod. Another Beedrill came down and was about to attack Ash, only for Pikachu to jump up and shock the Beedrill ... and Ash. The Beedrill flew off smoking, while Ash was shaken, smoking as well.

"Come on, let's go!" Misty shouted as she dragged Ash off to avoid the other Beedrill.

"But what about Metapod?"

* * *

"EH!"

Naruto looked around sharply wondering where everyone had gone and why they had suddenly gone and ditched him; he even told them that he would be here later for crying out loud!

"Where the hell did they go? Why did they go and leave me behind?" Naruto asked looking around quickly.

"Dratini," Dratini didn't sound too impressed either.

"Spearow," Naruto suddenly let the bird out of its Poke Ball. "Find Ash and Misty, I need their location, and quickly." Naruto told the Flying Pokémon, who nodded and flew off. "You have any ideas why they left us behind?"

"Dratini," Dratini gave him a few hints.

"Either got attacked by some local Pokémon, or got sick and tired of us and decided that we were too much of a pain in an ass to deal with?" Naruto asked, sounding surprised that the Dratini could even come up with those conclusions.

"Dratini,"

"Alright, alright, let's wait until Spearow comes back with the information before we do anything else."

* * *

"A whole hive of Kakunas," Samurai told his two temporary fellow escapees, something which caused Misty to gasp. Ash looked about the data the Pokémon itself, before he spotted something, something important to him.

"Hey look! It's Metapod!" Ash announced loudly, before Misty covered his mouth.

"Keep your voice down!" Misty told him, but it was already too late. The back of the Kakunas cracked open suddenly and they started to shine brightly, much to the awe to the three Pokémon trainers, before suddenly Beedrills came out of the back of the Kakunas, much to the horror of the three trainers, realizing just how bad this was. "Beedrills, they've evolved."

"AHHHHHH!" The three young trainers now had a new set of problems to deal with, yet another swarm of Beedrill was chasing them and they weren't going to give up either.

"My cabin, I think we can make it!" Samurai told Ash and Misty, as they continued to run from the Beedrills, they made it inside the cabin just in time, but the Beedrill were still stalking outside for a while, before they too decided that it was time for them to give up in the end. Little did they know, a Spearow high above was watching them, before it flew off to report back to its master.

* * *

Naruto blinked when Spearow got back to him, wondering just HOW Ash had managed to piss yet another set of Pokémon, first a load of Spearow, now a load of Beedrill, it must seriously start to get annoying after a while.

"Well, at least they didn't abandon us." Naruto shrugged, while Dratini and Spearow nodded in agreement. "It's better than nothing anyway. Let's find a tree to sleep in for tonight." Naruto told his Pokémon. "Unless you want to go into your Poke Ball anyway,"

* * *

In the next morning, Metapod was still with the Beedrill being held captive, but not being harmed with was a plus in his books. The only thing that it wished was the fact that it wasn't abandoned by its trainer like it had been.

Ash wasn't going to abandon Metapod, no matter what the cost was, he was going to save his Pokémon, whether the Beedrill liked it or not. So here he was crawling through the grass almost at the Beedrill tree, going as slowly and quietly as he could to make sure that he didn't wake up the aggressive Pokemon, suddenly he had even more of a reason to be worried, when Meowth suddenly slammed his foot into the back of Ash's head.

"Do you know what Meowth's favourite game is?" Meowth asked calmly.

"Get off!" Ash demanded getting his face off the floor, only to suddenly get scratched in the face.

"Scratch and Stipple." Meowth proudly told him, as Ash started crying in pain, wondering what he could have done to deserve this kind of treatment this time.

"Guess who!" James' voice could be heard suddenly, causing Ash to look up to the high boulder that just happened to be nearby.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie started.

"And make it double," James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nations,"

"To denounce the ..." Jessie continued only to be interrupted.

"Oh no! Not again! Not now!" Ash interrupted suddenly, causing Jessie to look annoyed.

"Never interrupted the Team Rocket Motto," Jessie told him with a look of annoyance gracing her features getting worse.

"But the Beedrill,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jesse,"

"James,

"Keep it down before you wake up the Beedrill!" Ash tried to warn them once more, but they weren't listening.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth jumped up in the middle, causing two fireworks to go off, one of the producing red smoke, while the other one produced green smoke. Unfortunately the explosion woke up all of the Beedrill, causing them to come out of the home, which made Ash scream.

"Little boy, why don't you give us your Pikachu, there's no use trying to resist us, so be smart and hand over your Pokémon!" Jessie ordered.

"I don't have Pikachu with me, and if I did I would never let you take it!" Ash told them, before he ran off in the direction that Beedrill was flying from.

"Come back here!" Jessie and James told the young boy, who simply continued to run, before dodging some attacks from the Beedrill, making the two members of Team Rocket gasp in surprise as they found themselves with several Beedrills looking like that wanted to attack them.

"The tank will surely come in handy now!" Jessie told James.

"It was worth the struggle dragging it here." James admitted, as he lifted it up, only to find that numerous Weedles were eating into it.

"Meowth, they're eating the tank!"

"We made it out of paper to reduce the weight!" James admitted.

"You numbskulls," Meowth cursed their stupidity, before they screamed as they ran away, and almost into Naruto, who looked surprised to see the Beedrill chasing them. The Beedrill actually avoided making contact with Naruto, clearly remembering their little fight with him not too long ago, the blond in question wondered why they seemed to be avoiding him, not remembering that he and his Pokémon had practically beaten them with ease.

* * *

Ash was on the ground, with Metapod not too far away from him.

"No, it wasn't Samurai's fault, it was mine." Ash admitted to his Metapod, who had refused to get into the Poke Ball of the trainer who had abandoned him. "If I was a better trainer, I wouldn't be making all these excuses. I swear I'll never run away and leave my friends behind again, no more excuses!" Ash told the Metapod, not noticing the shine in its eyes as it listened to Ash's speech, which ended when Ash was about to pick his Pokémon up again. Only to turn away and see a Beedrill about to attack him, much to the boy's surprise

"Ash," Misty cried out in concern.

"Watch out for its Twin Needle Attack!" Samurai called out, holding a net above himself, Misty and Pikachu. Just as the attack was about to hit Ash, Metapod jumped up and got in the way of the attack, breaking the stingers on the Beedrill's arms, but receiving a cut across its front.

"Metapod! Are you okay? Are you okay, Metapod?" Ash asked his Pokémon, before it started shining front the hole in its chest. Suddenly, a butterfly came out of the whole and fly up into the sky, squeaking its name out.

"Butterfree," Ash uttered in awe.

"Nice Pokémon." Naruto called out as he looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow, while Dratini looked at the Butterfree with interest.

"T-thanks," Ash looked surprised with seeing Naruto and with the compliment.

"It's so beautiful." Misty admitted in awe. Suddenly the other Beedrills started flying over to their direction. "Here come the other Beedrill!"

"Butterfree, knock them out with your sleep powder!" Ash requested, a requested which Butterfree fulfilled, causing all of the attack Beedrill to fall to the ground, asleep. Even the Weedle and Team Rocket were sent to sleep. This caused Ash to start celebrating.

"Most impressive," Samurai admitted.

"Interesting, wonder what will happen next." Naruto mused, before he looked at Samurai again. "Good to the see you again, Samurai,"

"It is good to see you as well." Samurai admitted to Naruto, giving him a look of respect.

"Naruto," Misty growled, making Naruto turn to her direction.

"What? I told you I was going to be wondering about this time, not my fault you were chased off by the Beedrill." Naruto told the girl, who sighed.

"You're right. I shouldn't get angry with you this time." Misty admitted, before smiling at Naruto. "It's good that you're back though."

"I wasn't needed, Ash did all the hard work here, I was merely a spectator, or a teacher watching his student achieve." Naruto admitted, a small smile gracing his lips. Misty looked at the blond with a surprised expression, before she shook her head, wondering what else she could expect to hear from him sooner or later.

* * *

Later, Ash, Misty and Naruto were on their way out of Viridian Forest, with Samurai facing them.

"This path will lead you to Pewter City." Samurai told them.

"That's great! But before we go, we still need to settle our match!" Ash told Samurai.

"Compared to you my friend, I am the Novice. But I will continue to perfect my technique, and one day, we will meet again." Samurai admitted his intentions.

"I know that it will be a great match!" Ash admitted.

"Indeed it will, but Naruto." Samurai called the blond, making the others look surprised.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I hope that one day that I will face you again, but the next time, I won't lose!" Samurai told Naruto with a confident expression.

"Well, we'll have to see won't we now?" Naruto laughed.

"Until next time,"

"See ya!"

* * *

In the Beedrill Tree, Team Rocket trio were tied up by the Pokemon that had found them sleeping next to them.

"Do you have any more bright ideas?" James asked, glaring at his partner.

"Well unlike you, I have ideas!" Jessie hissed.

"Yea and they're all bad." Meowth told her.

"Who asked you?" Jessie demanded loudly, loud enough to wake up the Beedrill. Their cries of pain could be heard for miles.

* * *

Naruto blinked, he had been having some very strange dreams for the last couple of nights, but couldn't work out what to do about them, or what they actually meant.

"You are here at last, that is good." A dark monotone voice could be heard, making Naruto spin around quickly, wondering what he had just heard.

"Who are you? Or better yet, where are you?" Naruto asked, hissing out the question.

"Someone who has a task for you, someone who has a use for you," The voice continued.

"And that would be!" Naruto demanded.

"A task for me," A creature appeared in front of Naruto, making Naruto blink in surprise. "I am Arceus, and I have a task for you, Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

**That's Chapter 3 done! First things first, I was only expecting over 100 reviews by the time I post this chapter, not over 200 reviews. That's is pretty amazing for me, but I may be asking for a bit much if I asked to get to 300 reviews by the time I post chapter 4.**

**Here are the polls for Naruto's Pairing**

* * *

**Cynthia (83)**

**Sabrina (49)**

**Clair (20)**

**Erica (8)**

**Jasmine (6)**

**Karen (4)**

**Flannery (4)**

**Winona (4)**

**Hunter J (3)**

**Pike Queen Lucy (3)**

**Whitney (2)**

* * *

**I'm only showing people with two votes or more.**

**Naruto x Cynthia x ?**

**That's right, I'm willing to give one more girl a place with Naruto, depends on who you pick ... whether you want to see someone else with him anyway.**

**Here are the Final Results for the Legendary Pokemon Poll.**

* * *

**Mew (58)**

**Rayquaza (58)**

**Lugia (17)**

**Giratina (11)**

**Suicine (10)**

**Mewtwo (9)**

* * *

**Only showing Pokemon with 9 or more reviews.**

**But as you can see, Mew and Rayquaza have the votes, tied first.**

**Here is the Final Results for Naruto's Main Pokemon for the Kanto Region.**

* * *

**Gastly (65)**

**Charmander (55)**

**Vulpix (54)**

**Gyarados (47)**

**Kabuto (43)**

**Nidoran Male (35)**

**Onix (32)**

**Horsea (27)**

**Mankey (20)**

**Zubat (4)**

* * *

**Well, first off, poor Zubat! Second, well done to Gastly for winning the poll out right. But just so you know, Naruto will catch everyone of these Pokemon on this list in the future, so everything will happen.**

**Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the chapter and you're enjoying the story**

**Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


	4. Arceus's Request, Pewter City and Brock

**Written By: James Young**

**Plotline By: Storylover213**

**Ideas By: James Young and Storylover213**

**Repaired on 21/10/11**

* * *

Naruto – The New Trainer

Arceus' Request, Pewter City and Brock

* * *

Naruto stared at Arceus and the legendary Pokémon stared back at the blond, who scratched his nose looking slightly puzzled by the Pokémon that he was seeing in front of him.

"Why are you in my dream?" Naruto asked sounding slightly confused by what was happening at the moment; after all he had no clue about what this Pokémon was and what he was capable of doing.

"I am the creator of the universe, and I can enter the dreams of people whenever I please." Arceus told the blond, who looked freaked out by what he had been told, even after living as long as he has, this was not what he wanted to experienced at the moment.

"Shit, you're here to break the curse that Madara put on me, aren't you?" Naruto asked suddenly, pointing at the Legendary Pokémon with wide eyes. "Look, I may have been bored for the last century or so because I didn't have anything to do, but that doesn't mean I can die just yet." Naruto told the Pokémon getting into a fighting stance.

"... What an earth are you talking about?" Arceus asked, sounding completely confused by what the blond was saying.

"You're here to take my soul, aren't you? That's why you're here isn't it?" Naruto demanded with wide eyes. "I can't leave this plane yet! I need to look after Dratini, Spearow, Ash, Misty and their Pokémon too!"

"Naruto ... shut up and listen for a moment!" Arceus snapped suddenly, causing Naruto to freeze and look extremely nervous. Suddenly, he blinked as what the Pokémon had said registered in his mind.

"Hang on, how the hell do you know my name?" Naruto demanded, wanting to know the answer of how the Legendary Pokémon knew his name, the fact that it wanted him to do a job for him seemingly out of the question at the moment.

"I told you before, I am the creator of the universe, plus I need your help with something, you over reactive moron." Arceus growled, wondering just how these humans had managed to put up with this blond for as long as they had done. Naruto quickly relaxed after he heard what the legendary Pokémon had said, looking a bit sheepish about the 'over reactive' part, knowing that he could at times react badly to things if he didn't know all of the information.

"What is this task that you want me to do?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was about to tell you, Naruto Namikaze, can you stop interrupting me now?" Arceus growled, finding that he was getting annoyed by the blond easier than anyone else that he had ever met before, which was saying something.

"Sorry."

"Right, as I was saying, I have a task for you." Arceus started once more. "I need you to look after that boy that you are travelling with."

"What, Ash?" Naruto blinked, wondering just what could be the reason behind this of all things.

"Yes, Ash Ketchum, the reason that I need you to look after the boy is because he is the 'Chosen One' of this timeline, like you were the 'Chosen One' of yours." Arceus explained to Naruto, who blinked in surprise. "This is the main reason why I kept you alive and as young as you are."

"Wait, what? You're the reason why I've been alive as long as I have!" Naruto demanded. "Do you realize just how bored I've been for the last century or so!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Easy, I've been alive for as long as the universe has been around, I think that I should know what you've felt quite easily." Arceus told the blond, who looked at him with a deadpanned expression, looking really annoyed by what he had been told earlier. "But enough about that, I need to tell you about the powers that I'm giving you."

"Powers," Naruto interrupted, eyebrow twitching. "Do you realize just how many people on Fanfiction will complain if I get too powerful? There's likely to be a few protests surely."

"There are also some people who want to see you so powerful that you could destroy the world, so shut up and allow me to finish you moron!" Arceus snapped, getting pissed off now. "Besides, if you get too powerful for your own good, I could just take them away from you anyway."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I have given you to be a Pokemorph." Arceus told the blond, who looked confused by the word. "It means that you will be able to change into Pokemon, not like your henge though, it will be a real change, not an illusion."

"You're kidding me! That sounds really useful!" Naruto exclaimed in shock at the ability that he had been told that he now had, that sounded really cool.

"Yes, now I need you to listen to me carefully." Arceus told the blond seriously, causing the blond to nod. "I have another Pokemon who is going to help teach you about one of your forms that I will show you." Arceus told Naruto, who scratched the back of his head, trying to get a spot that had started to itch slightly.

"Okay and what Pokemon will that form be?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This one," Arceus told Naruto, as suddenly a black dragon with yellow lines across its body appeared before Naruto and roared in his face, causing Naruto to blink, before he grinned widely at the site that was being greeted before him.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this trip." Naruto admitted with his wide grin still in place.

* * *

Pewter City

A man was waiting just outside of the Pokemon centre with his arms crossed scowling to himself, his long green hair blowing in the wind, eyes closed, though his lips were coated in black lipstick, as he was also wearing black eye shadow and eyeliner. His green robes with yellow lines made him look a bit strange to the people of the city, but he didn't care too much.

"Sir, are you waiting for someone?" A young man asked the man.

"Yes, I am, I hope that I not imposing any trouble at the moment, by doing so?" The strange man asked.

"I would just ask you to lean against the Pokemon Centre, scaring any young trainers away you see?" The young man asked, as the green haired man opened his eyes to reveal a pair of sharp and cold yellow eagle like eyes, everything else in his eyes was completely black.

"As you wish," The strange man told young man as he left quietly, the young man was now completely pale.

'_Those eyes ... are just not normal!'_ The young man uttered to himself with fear written over his face.

* * *

The sounds of digging could be heard as a shovel could be seen digging a hole in the ground.

"To protect the world from devastation," Jesse suddenly started.

"To unite all people within our nations," James continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jesse,"

"James,"

"Meowth," Meowth suddenly slammed his shovel into the ground. "I don't get why you guys are always talking and I get stuck doing all the work!"

"We haven't got much time, if they're heading for Pewter City, they'll have to pass this way." Jesse pointed out.

"And they'll fall right into out trap!" James agreed.

"Come on!" Meowth ordered as they all continued to dig the hole in the ground. "If we get it done, we'll cover it up so well they'll never guess that it's a trap!" Meowth told them as they laid the trap. "There, perfect!"

"AHHHHH!" James suddenly screamed. "I can't even tell where the trap is!"

"Was it over here?" Jesse asked as they moved to one spot.

"Was this it?" James asked as they moved to another spot.

"Where did it go?" Jesse asked as they moved to another spot.

"It's over there!" Meowth told them as they moved to another spot once more. They all looked thoughtful as they moved onto the spot ... where they placed their trap. Suddenly the ground sunk and it gave way underneath them, before they found themselves being completely covered in soil, before they could even recover.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Naruto had found themselves looking at Pewter City, with the two kids looking at Naruto with concerned expressions written over their faces.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay Naruto?" Ash asked while Pikachu looked just as concerned, Dratini was in its Poke Ball at the moment.

"I'm perfectly fine, trust me." Naruto tried to reassure the two young Pokemon trainers.

"But waking up to hear you laughing like an insane lunatic isn't the easiest of things to wake up to." Misty told Naruto, looking concerned as well.

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" Naruto complained, looking annoyed. "I'll go out and explore this city then." Naruto scoffed before he suddenly jumped away, not noticing that another person was nearby.

"Naruto ..." Ash and Misty looked concerned about the blond, while Flint, the old guy, seemed to know just where Naruto was heading.

* * *

Naruto looked somewhat annoyed by what the kids were worried about, there wasn't anything wrong with him, no way. If there was something that was wrong with him, then he wouldn't see it anytime soon. Right now however, he was standing outside of Pewter City's Pokemon Gym.

"I hope Brock doesn't mind the company." Naruto mused before he walked inside, hoping to get rid of some frustrations.

* * *

In the Pokemon Centre of Pewter City, Ash was getting his Pokemon looked after.

"Please, revitalize my Pokemon." Ash requested as he gave Nurse Joy the tray which had Pikachu and the Poke Balls which contained Butterfree and Pidgeotto inside.

"Sure, right away Ash!" Nurse Joy told the young trainer, who looked confused when he heard her call his name.

"Huh? Nurse Joy?" Ash asked looking confused.

"Yes, I'm Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy confirmed.

"But this isn't Viridian City, this is Pewter City!" Ash pointed out.

"The Joy in Viridian City is my little sister. I'm the older Joy. I've heard very nice things about you, very nice." Nurse Joy told Ash.

"Ah ... thank you."

"Have you seen that poster?" Nurse Joy asked Ash, as she left to get his Pokemon back up to top condition. The boy in question turned to see a Pokemon League poster.

"A Pokemon League Regional Championship, all right!" Ash looked excited by the prospect of being able to take part in such a big competition.

"Ha!" Misty laughed suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked looking confused by what Misty had just done.

"To compete in the Regional Championships you need to beat Gym Leaders from different towns and get their badges as proof." Misty explained just how to be able to take part in the Regional Championships. "Can you do that?" Misty asked Ash, challenging him.

"Of course I can!" Ash declared, only to be interrupted by Flint's laughter.

"Don't tell me you plan on challenging Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader." Flint asked, sounding confident that Ash was making a mistake.

"Of course I do! As soon as Pikachu and my other Pokemon are better I'll have no problem!" Ash told Flint confidently. "Take me to this Brock's gym! I'll beat him!" Ash declared, which only caused Flint to laugh.

"You'll beat him?" Flint started to laugh again, as he suddenly walked off once more. "I bet that Naruto kid will have a much easier time than you will though, he looks far more competent than you'll ever appear." Flint laughed before he finally left Ash and Misty alone, with Ash twitching in anger and Misty looking surprised by the old man's comment about Naruto, it was almost as if they had met before or something.

* * *

Naruto was currently battling against Brock, though Naruto looked completely confident about the battle. Brock had used his Onix, while Naruto had used his Dratini. They were currently stuck in a staring contest, before suddenly Onix collapsed, causing Brock to cry out his beloved Pokémon's name.

"Well, looks like you beat me Naruto." Brock sighed as he called Onix back into its Poke Ball, not looking too upset with the result.

"I'm surprised with the way that it happened." Naruto admitted; as his pink Dratini crawled up his shoulders and looked on to see what would happen next.

"Naruto, I present you the Boulderbadge, you were the better man on the day." Brock told the blond, who nodded, before he wrapped an arm around the teenager's shoulders.

"Well, to think that the Pokemon egg I showed you was a Pink Dratini, eh? Were you expecting that?" Naruto asked with a bright smile on his face, as the Dratini in question went back to sleep. "Lazy thing though."

"Wasn't expecting that in a million years," Brock told Naruto. "Are you going to come over later? The kids miss you already."

"Sure. But you're going to have to worry about a kid named Ash, no doubt he's going to come over to challenge you later." Naruto warned Brock, who nodded, knowing that there always was someone to challenge him at one point or another.

Elsewhere in the city, Ash was screaming about how Misty had left him to pay the bill for the meal that they had shared.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu stood outside of Pewter Gym some time later, after Ash had gotten his Pokemon back from the Pokemon Centre.

"So, this is Pewter Gym? Alright then," Ash mused before he suddenly opened the doors. "HELLO?" Ash shouted as he found the gym to be filled with complete darkness, Ash and Pikachu walked inside not knowing what to expect.

"Who goes there?" Brock asked as the lights above him suddenly turned on to reveal he was there, seeing down cross-legged above Ash.

"AH! So you must be Brock! I'm Ash from Pallet Town! I challenge you!" Ash declared confidently and loudly.

"Is this your first gym match?" Brock asked, sounding a little annoyed, making Ash seem a little less confident. "A gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokemon League Authorisation. There are special rules." Brock told Ash.

"Huh? What do you mean by special rules?" Ash asked, looking slightly confused by the whole idea of using special rules.

"We will use two Pokemon each, understood?" Brock told Ash as he got to his feet. "How long have you been with that Pokemon?"

"Um, about two weeks, I guess." Ash tried to remember.

"Yes, your Pikachu is in its cutest stage, it can't win." Brock declared confidently, as if he knew what he was talking about.

"I'll worry about my Pokemon and you worry about yours, alright?" Ash demanded, glaring at Brock.

"Suit yourself, as gym leader I have to accept every challenge, so let's just get this over with." Brock told Ash, before clicking his fingers, causing all of the lights to be turned on and two garage doors to open up and unleash a rock like territory on Ash and Pikachu, making them have to ran away from them, just to avoid being crushed by the rocks, not that it was Brock's fault in anyway. Naruto, who was watching from one of the ledges above, sighed to himself, wondering if this was a good idea to allow Ash to be beaten by Brock. He knew just who was going to win this match and who was going to lose it. Brock jumped down from his little spot to where his side of the Pokemon field was, before he held out a Poke Ball. "Let the match begin."

"Alright," Ash smirked as he took off his backpack. "Okay Pikachu, I chose you buddy!" Pikachu nodded and ran onto the battlefield.

"Onix! Go!" Brock shouted as he threw the Poke Ball onto the floor and allowed it to unleash the giant Pokemon within. Onix growled its name, causing Pikachu to squeak out its name in fear, before he ran back to Ash, up his leg and tried to activate one of the Poke Balls, possible to try and hide inside.

"Hey! This is your battle, not Pidgeotto's!" Ash told the mouse Pokemon as he placed the electric mouse on the ground and pushed him to do battle, Pikachu reluctantly went forward to face the Onix.

"Onix! Tackle attack!" Brock ordered as the giant Pokemon roared loudly and charged, causing Pikachu to scream its name in panic before running off to avoid its attack, which smashed the rocky surface to pieces. Pikachu found itself being picked up by Onix's tail next. "Onix, bind it now!" Brock ordered, as Onix started to squeeze the wind out of Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!" Ash ordered, sounding concerned for his Pikachu. The electric mouse did its electric move, but it didn't seem to do anything to Onix.

"You haven't raised it very well. Such a weak electric attack won't hurt Onix." Brock criticized Ash's training methods. Naruto scoffed, before he left the gym from his position, seeing no point in staying, not too long later, Ash surrendered the match, after not wanting to see Pikachu being hurt any longer.

"This will be a good lesson to you Ash. I know that for a fact." Naruto mused, only to stop when the green haired man looked at Naruto, with his cold yellow eyes, something that made Naruto smirk. "So you're the one who sent to find me, I'm not too surprised that he sent you of all Pokemon, Rayquaza." Naruto mused, as the man before him, simply narrowed his eyes.

"Let's get going then, shall we? Naruto Namikaze." Rayquaza told Naruto coldly, as the blond smirked, eager to get started with the training that he knew that he had to get started with. Though he did wonder why he felt a shiver ran up his spine when Rayquaza gave him an almost evil looking grin.

* * *

Ash and Flint were now finding themselves spying on a family home from some bushes, Misty was nowhere to be found, but Ash ignored that. However, Naruto was still missing, which made Ash wonder just what had been the problem with the blond at the moment; it was also worrying for him. They saw Brock tending to the needs of his little brothers and sisters, but soon left afterwards. They never knew that Naruto and Rayquaza had entered the house soon after they had both left.

"Naruto!" The brothers and sisters of Brock was soon jumping at Naruto leaving him at the bottom of a pile of siblings, Brock looked on in amusement, while Rayquaza rolled his eyes. Naruto was however laughing despite the fact that he was under numerous excitable children younger than he was; he enjoyed seeing the young of children every day in his life, no matter how annoying they could be.

"Hey guys, how you've all been?" Naruto laughed as he got off with the younger siblings hanging off of him, while the older siblings let go while he had started to get off the floor. "Hey Brock, this is Ray, he's gonna be helping me out with a few things."

"Alright, nice to meet you, Ray," Brock nodded, before he held his hand out to Rayquaza, who looked down at it, before he took it and shook hands.

"Likewise," Rayquaza nodded at Brock, not opening his eyes as he didn't want to scare the children, the screaming level would most likely deafen him. "And don't ask about the makeup, it's to hide the scars. Naruto already asked me about it."

* * *

Ash was with Flint at a power station or as Flint called it, a Hydro Electric Plant, aiming to give Pikachu a power up. Pikachu was hooked up to the power supply, while Ash was getting ready to start powering up the system by being the river that was at the moment dried up.

"Pikachu's all hooked up." Flint told Ash.

"Okay." Ash nodded confidently as he started to try and get the watermill moving by using his own feet, while holding onto a wooden pole near the top of the mill. "Alright," Ash cheered as he got the thing moving, feeling confident within himself and with the fact that he was going to give his Pikachu a really good power boost. It didn't take too long for the power boast to start. Pikachu looked surprised with the sudden energy that was starting to flow into it, and started trying to contain it.

"Take it easy Pikachu, all this power may be shocking at first, but sooner or later your body will get used to the high voltage." Flint told the electric mouse that was desperately trying to keep all of the powerful electricity within its little body, as it continuingly starting to get higher and higher.

"Hey Ash," Misty called up to the boy, who looked done at Misty in surprise, but didn't stop moving. "Wouldn't it be a lot better if you ask me for help instead of going through this crazy power plan of yours?" Misty asked Ash, who still hadn't stopped moving.

"Forget it! I'll win without your help!" Ash told Misty with a lot of determination on his face. This caused Misty to look surprised however.

"Why do I care?" Misty snapped before she stormed off, looking really upset that he had not only rejected her help once, but now twice as well.

"I'm going to get a badge all by myself using the Pokemon I'm training!" Ash declared as he continued to try and give Pikachu more power. Misty looked back at the boy.

"Stubborn, it would have been easily if he used some of mine too!" Misty uttered out loud, looking concerned about Ash.

"If I can take this, then you can take it Pikachu." Ash uttered out, starting to get tired, from walking up a never ending staircase. The power of the electricity being poured into Pikachu's body was getting stronger and stronger with every step. "Hang in there Pikachu." Ash muttered, hoping that there wouldn't be a nasty side effect to what they were doing right now. The generator was now heating up, smoking because of the amount of power that it was generating, something that was causing Flint to look surprised by what he was seeing. Pikachu suddenly started glowing in a bright yellow light, screaming its name as yellow beams of light burst through the ceiling of the Hydro Electric Plant.

* * *

Naruto looked out of window of the Pokemon Centre with a slightly confused look, even though he was bruised in a lot of places, you could easily see that they were fading away on their own. But what had surprised him was seeing those beams of yellow light from a distance, he knew that Pikachu had gained a power up, but didn't know just what it would do for the small Pokemon.

"What was that bright light, Naruto?" A female voice came out of the video phone that Naruto was sitting in front of. The video was showing a beautiful blond haired woman with black clips in her hair, she was smiling at Naruto who smiled back at the woman that had asked the question.

"Just some fireworks, Cynthia," Naruto answered Cynthia's question. "Just some people who got over excited about something. You know how people are, don't you?"

"Ofcourse Naruto, I also know what it's like to be challenged time and time again, all because I became the Pokemon League Champion on Sinnoh." Cynthia sighed over the line, while Naruto shook his head knowing just how she was feeling, on both sides of the coin in all honesty, but not that he was going to tell her that or anything. "I really need a vacation from my job, be somewhere where I'm not being challenged all the time."

"Why not come and visit me here in Kanto?" Naruto suggested suddenly, causing Cynthia to give him a strange look. "I'm serious! We're friends aren't we? But we've never talked face to face!" Cynthia looked like she was seriously considering it.

"Sure, I need the vacation from this anyway, plus I finally get to meet you face to face!" Cynthia told Naruto, gifting him with a smile.

"Great! I look forward to your visit!" Naruto told her, before they finished their conversation on a high note, Naruto turned to Dratini with a bright smile on his face. "That went really well, wouldn't you agree Dratini?"

"Dratini," The little dragon had been asleep throughout the whole conversation, so didn't know what its trainer was even talking about.

"You fell asleep again?" Naruto stared at Dratini for a moment, before turned away with anime tears running down his cheeks. "WHY CAN'T YOU STAY AWAKE LONGER THAN A POKEMON BATTLE?"

"Naruto calm down, screaming isn't going to get you anywhere." Rayquaza called over to him. "Except giving me a god damn headache," The legendary dragon Pokemon muttered under his breath.

* * *

At the Pewter City Gym the doors were suddenly slammed open as Ash and Pikachu stood at the open doors.

"I'm back!" Ash declared, as if the fact that the doors slamming open weren't enough of a clue that someone was at the door.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson yet?" Brock asked, after stepping forward looking as confident as always.

"We're ready for you this time!" Ash shouted, while Pikachu allowed some sparks trying to prove Ash's point.

"Heh! We'll see." Brock smirked before the lights were turned on once more to reveal the battlefield from last time. "Two Poke Balls," Brock declared the rules confidently.

"Got it," Ash shouted back, acknowledging the rules that were laid out for him.

"I'll start with Geodude! Go!" Brock announced as he threw his Poke Ball on the field to unleash the rock ball with hands. Ash did his usual pose before he suddenly declared revealed his first choice.

"Pidgeotto! Go!" Ash shouted as he unleashed the bird. "Go Pidgeotto! Gust attack," Ash ordered, not noticing that Misty was watching the battle, with Naruto and Rayquaza watching also nearby. Pidgeotto tried its gust attack, but when the wind cleared it revealed that Geodude was trying to grab at Pidgeotto, which explained Brock's smirk. Ash to Naruto's amazement looked surprised by what had happened.

"Bad strategy, don't you know that Flying Pokemon are weak against Rock types?" Brock criticized Ash once again, for the second time in two days.

"I guess that I forgot." Ash admitted sheepishly.

"Idiot," Rayquaza muttered under his breath. "And he's actually to be the 'Chosen One'?" Rayquaza scoffed, while Naruto looked at the Dragon Type Pokemon that was in human form.

"I was probably stupider than Ash was at his age." Naruto admitted, looking somewhat depressed, while Rayquaza gave Naruto a really disturbed look, not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

"Come on Ash, use your head!" Misty whispered, only to suddenly find herself watching the Pokemon match surrounded by Brock's brothers and sisters. Meanwhile on the battlefield Pidgeotto suddenly slumped down to the ground, out cold, making Ash call it back.

"Are you giving up again, Ash?" Brock asked his opponent cockily, taunting him to try and get under his skin.

"No way, Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash announced, while the Pikachu nodded as it confidently walked onto the battlefield.

"The Pikachu again, huh, I feel sorry for it, being raised by such a weak Pokemon trainer." Brock admitted, recognising the electric mouse for the one that his Onix had beaten earlier one.

"Pikachu, now's our chance to show him how weak we are," Ash gave a message of what he wanted his electric mouse to do, something that was followed when Pikachu unleashed an electric attack which connected with Geodude, leaving it blacken up and for it to fall no longer able to fight.

"Pikachu, nice going," Misty looked surprised, while Brock's siblings looked a mixture of surprised and concerned.

"Interesting, does he do stuff like this often?" Rayquaza asked Naruto, who gave him a questioning look. "Surprise everyone I mean."

"Yea, he does." Naruto answered. "Reminds me of myself actually in that department," Naruto chuckled to himself as he thought back to the days when he was a kid, oh how fun those times were.

"Yes, we know all about your adventures, downright annoying that was too." Rayquaza grumbled.

"Not my fault I wanted to save my friends, is it now?" Naruto asked Rayquaza.

"The other Pokemon wouldn't shut up about you, even made a statue for you for crying out loud!" Rayquaza complained, causing Naruto to pale at the thought of have Pokemon fangirls. Down below Brock looked surprised by the result of the attack.

"Geodude return," Brock retrieved his Pokemon back to allow it to recover. "It looks like you've trained it better, but still it's no match for Onix! Go!" Brock told Ash before he unleashed the giant rock snake. Pikachu panicked at the site of the giant Pokemon and started shooting off sparks at random directions, almost getting Ash with one, hitting Onix with another, smashing a rock with another, setting lights on fire with another.

"Hey Pikachu, watch where you're aiming, huh," Ash shouted out, hoping to get his Pokemon to calm down enough to remember where they were. Naruto was meanwhile stamping on his jacket which had been hit by one of Pikachu's stray lightning bolts and set alight in the process, Naruto was cursing about how his favourite jacket was ruined, while Rayquaza was trying his hardest to keep an amused looked off of his face. The next thing that Pikachu knew that once it had calmed down it was getting picked up by Onix once more. "Pikachu, give it a Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, seeing that his Pokemon was in trouble. The electric mouse suddenly unleashed its attack, causing Onix to actually flinch and growl out its name in pain. "Hang in there Pikachu! It's working!"

"Onix! Bind it!" Brock shouted out, trying to do his best to keep Onix in the match, while the younger audience looked in shock and excitement, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Pikachu's going to win." Naruto crossed his arms, while Rayquaza nodded in agreement, looking up to see the fire would cause the sprinklers to turn on at some point. Unfortunately for Ash, Pikachu suddenly couldn't ignore the pain any longer and stopped its attack.

"Pikachu," Ash uttered, hoping for the best to happen, but all that seemed to happen was Pikachu to go through even more pain.

"Onix stop!" Brock could be heard suddenly, making Ash looked surprised when the rock snake released Pikachu from its grip.

"No Brock! I want to play this match out to the end!" Ash told the older trainer, not ready to give up.

"There's no point in going on, I really don't want to hurt your Pokemon." Brock told Ash, who didn't know what to do. It was at that moment that the fire that Pikachu had accidentally caused earlier started the sprinklers, something that made Onix seem, weaker.

"Ash," Misty shouted out, getting the boy's attention. "Rock Pokemon are weaken by water!"

"Pikachu," Ash called out to his Pokemon, who didn't need any advice, as it suddenly used its electric attack to shock Onix, who after a few moment of taking the attack collapsed to the ground.

"Onix," Brock cried out, remembering just how his battle with Naruto ended in almost the same way, only the blond hadn't needed an unexpected advantage.

"Pikachu, Finish it off!" Ash shouted, raising his hand, only for his arm to be grabbed, his eyes widen in surprise. "My conscious is holding me back! I can't bring myself to beat Brock! I'm imagining his brothers and sisters stopping me from beating the one person they love!"

"Ash, I think you better open your eyes." Misty called out to the boy, only opened his eyes to find that he did have 10 little kids hanging off of him, and that he wasn't just imagining it.

"You leave Onix alone! My brother's spent most of his life raising him you big bully!" One of Brock's brothers told him.

"Believe me kid, I'm no bully!" Ash told them.

"I don't think I was ever THAT stupid." Naruto admitted suddenly, causing Rayquaza to sigh in relief, wondering what he would have done if Naruto had been.

"Stop it! Get off all of you!" Brock ordered his family. "This is an official match, and we're going to finish it no matter what!"

"But Brock, we know that you love your Pokemon so much!" One of Brock's sisters told him.

"That's why we can't watch Onix suffer another attack!" One of Brock's brothers continued. Ash meanwhile was remembering something that happened earlier on in the match, not too long before.

"_Onix stop!" Brock could be heard suddenly, making Ash looked surprised when the rock snake released Pikachu from its grip._

"Pikachu return," Ash made his decision on the matter, getting a slightly surprised looking Pikachu to come back to his trainer.

"What do you think you're doing? This match isn't over yet Ash!" Brock demanded that his challenge continued the match. Ash was putting down the last of Brock's siblings.

"Those sprinklers going off were just an accident, winning the match because of that wouldn't have proved anything. Next time we meet, I'm going to beat you my way, fair and square." Ash told Brock before he left the building with Pikachu following him close behind.

"Maybe ..." Brock muttered, looking very thoughtful about what just happened.

"Just when he gets a lucky break, he decides to be a nice guy too." Misty sighed.

"That sounds like Ash alright." Naruto told Misty, who screamed at the sight of one of her friends, who looked confused and thoughtful.

* * *

Ash was walking by the lake of Pewter City, with Pikachu following close behind him.

"I'm sorry if I was too tough on you Pikachu, but you really did a great job!" Ash apologized to Pikachu, who said its name sounding a little confused. "Sounds like you feel just the way I do."

"Hey! Hey! Wait up! Ash," Brock could be heard shouting, running to catch up with Ash, making the boy turn looking surprised to see the older boy there.

"Brock," Ash asked the now panting boy, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Ash, you forgot this." Brock told the younger boy, holding out his hand to reveal a Boulderbadge.

"A badge ... for defeating a Gym Trainer," Ash uttered in surprise. "I can't accept that, I didn't beat you. I gave up." Ash admitted, looking down as he did so.

"Nah, I lost to you. You beat me in battle and in being kind to all Pokemon." Brock told Ash, who tried to find a reason not to accept the badge. "To tell you the truth, I take more pleasure in raising Pokemon, than from making them battle. I don't care about being a great Pokemon trainer. I want to become the world best Breeder, but I can't leave here because I have to look after my brothers and sisters." Brock announced his dream to Ash. "Ash, I want you to take this and fulfil my dream! Will you do that for me?" Brock asked, as he held out the badge to Ash.

"I will!" Ash nodded, taking a step forward. "And I'll do my best to deserve it too!" Ash declared taking the badge in hand.

"Brock," Flint called out to him, having watched the scene before him, with Naruto and Rayquaza watching from a distance. "You go follow your own dreams."

"Flint!" Ash announced the name of the man before him. "Naruto too," Naruto waved at Ash, before returning to a deep conversation with Rayquaza, just as Flint removed his beard and took off his hat, to reveal an except couple of Brock, just older.

"My father," Brock frowned.

"What? You mean you're the good-for-nothing father who left him and never came back?" Ash asked sounding surprised, making Naruto and Rayquaza deadpan at the bluntness of the young boy.

"That's right. It was me." Flint admitted. "I couldn't become the Pokemon trainer I wanted to and because I was such a failure I was too ashamed and embarrassed to go back to my family."

"But why did you help me instead of Brock?" Ash asked the older man.

"Because you reminded me of myself, you didn't seem to have a chance." Flint admitted his reason, causing Ash to look depressed over it while Flint turned to his son. "It's time I started looking after my family, you go fulfil your dreams and well as mine." Flint told his son.

"First, there are some things I have to tell you." Brock told his father.

"After all these years I understand how you must feel about me, so I want you to get everything off your chest." Flint told Brock.

"Here." Brock pulled out a sewing needle and some string, much to the surprise of Flint, while Naruto started laughing his ass off at what he was seeing.

"Susie always rips her dresses so you better learn how to sew and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast. Tommy likes corn flakes for dinner." Brock quickly started listing off things that his father needed to know.

"Slow down! Slow down! I can't write that fast!" Flint tried to get Brock to slow down the pace.

"Cindy likes to sleepwalk so you'll need to tie a bell on her wrist and the twins never want to take a bath so you have to." Brock continued to list things that his dad needed to know before he left.

* * *

"Hey Ash, are you sure it's okay for me to go with you on your Pokemon journey?" Brock asked Ash, who looked delighted for the company.

"Sure I'm sure! The more the merrier and it's good to have someone else to talk with apart from Naruto." Ash admitted, causing the blond to put Ash in a sleeper hold, making the young boy to cry out in surprise.

"I didn't know that you would be coming with us, Ray." Brock started a conversation with the legendary Pokemon, not that he knew that Rayquaza was even a Pokemon to begin with.

"Naruto wanted me to come along with him, and he was travelling with you and Ash, so I thought that I might as well join the ride." Rayquaza shrugged, not really giving out more information. "Besides, Naruto asked me to train him in an art that only I can teach him, but only Naruto can learn it I'm afraid."

"I see." Brock mused, before he looked behind him to see that Misty was following them.

"Hey Ash, what about that girl who keeps following you," Brock asked suddenly, causing Naruto and Ash to stop and turn to see that Misty was still following them.

"Don't forget about my bike Ash Ketchum! I'm going to follow you until you pay me back!" Misty told the boy.

"I know! I know!" Ash complained. "Let's try to loss her Pikachu!" Ash told the electric mouse, before they both started running on ahead, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wait up Ash!" Brock called out as he ran after him.

"You won't get away!" Misty shouted, chasing after them both.

"Don't leave me behind you guys!" Naruto shouted as he followed them afterwards.

"Damn it! These robes are not made for running in!" Rayquaza cursed as he tried to follow them, holding his robes up like it was a dress that he was wearing to a ball. "For god sake, why didn't I just change them already?" Rayquaza grumbled under his breath as he changed his robes to running camping clothes that he could run easier in. Up ahead a hole was being drilled open, and suddenly Team Rocket popped out of the hole.

"I told you I'd get us out of this." James told Jessie and Meowth.

"This was all ..." Jessie started, only to be stepped on by a running Ash, while Meowth was used by Pikachu as a platform, and finally James stepped in the face by Brock, the three of them never even knew that Team Rocket was there. "You're fault!"

"Wait for me!" Jessie got stepped on again, this time by Misty, before James got stepped on by Naruto, who seemed annoyed, while Rayquaza jumped over them, much to their relief and or annoyance, since Meowth only got used as a platform, not stamped on. A cold lonely wind blew by, leaving Team Rocket to wonder how low they had fallen.

"Buried alive and trampled," Jessie started.

"WE'VE HIT ROCK BOTTOM!" Jessie and James cried, looking really sorry for themselves, only to suddenly fall down the hole again, leaving a dust cloud after they had landed. They truly had rock bottom now.

* * *

**Chapter 4 done!**

**First off I won't like to apologize for taking more than a month to post this chapter, I've been ill three times in the last month, had a birthday, and Christmas and New Years have been distracting me, as well as some new video games.**

**I would like to thank you for your patient (if you were waiting patiently) and I hope that it doesn't take over a month for the next one to come out.**

**News on the Pairing, it will be this**

**Naruto x Cynthia x Sabrina. It's official okay? Nothing can be changed.**

**For the legendary, Mew and Rayquaza will both travel with Naruto and the rest, just at different times you know? Hope you like what I did with Rayquaza anyway.**

* * *

**Naruto's Main Pokemon Team - For the Kanto Region at least**

**Dratini - Shiny**

**Spearow**

**Gastly**

**Charmander - Shiny or not shiny?**

**Vulpix**

**Gyardos - Will be a Magikarp first**

* * *

**Other Pokemon that will be caught**

**Kabuto**

**Nidoran Male**

**Onix**

**Horsea**

**Mankey**

**Zubat**

* * *

**Here's an Omake to leave you with**

Naruto's Pokemorph Training

Naruto stared at Rayquaza with a confident expression.

"Alright, so what is my going to be like?" Naruto asked the legendary Dragon Pokemon.

"I'm going to take my real form, and I'm going to try and kill you until you start to transform into one of your forms." Rayquaza answered coldly.

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto asked, only to find his answer when Rayquaza transformed into his true form. "Oh shit.

A few hours later,

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Misty asked Brock and Ash, looking concerned. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Haven't seen him anywhere," Brock admitted himself. The door to their room suddenly, causing everyone to turn to the door.

"Hey Naruto! How are you ... doing ... oh," Ash started, only to stop when a smoking, now partly bald Naruto gave him the death glare of the century.

"What the ... what happened to you?" Misty asked sounding really surprised and concerned.

"Fucking training," Naruto snapped, hoping that his hair would grow back soon.

* * *

**Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


	5. Moon Stones and a Nidoran Male

**Written By: James Young**

**Plotline By: Storylover213**

**Ideas By: James Young and Storylover213**

**Repaired on 22/10/11**

* * *

Naruto – The New Trainer

Moon Stones and a Nidoran Male

* * *

A Nidoran Male was quietly nibbling at some grass, peacefully minding his own business without a care in a world. What it didn't know was the fact he was being silently stalked by another Pokemon that was slithering in the tall grass behind him, getting into position to strike its prey. The Nidoran Male paused, before he looked up to see a Spearow flying about in the sky, before he suddenly found himself being wrapped and squeezed by a pink Dratini, much to the other Pokémon's surprise and it didn't help his chances when he was suddenly attacked by the Spearow as well, being pecked like hell by the Flying Pokemon. Being squeezed as much as it was, as well as being pecked continuously the Nidoran Male was starting to lose consciousness and started to wonder just why it had been attacked in the first place.

"Stop," An order suddenly called out, and the two Pokemon suddenly stopped attacking the Nidoran Male, causing him to sigh in relief, before he found himself being sucked into a Poke Ball. The Nidoran Male didn't put up much of a fight. The Poke Ball containing him was suddenly picked up and Naruto Uzumaki looked at the ball with interest. "That's my third Pokemon." He mused to himself. "What do you think Rayquaza?"

"Almost perfect," The legendary Dragon Pokemon gave his thoughts carefully. "The Nidoran spotted the Spearow in the sky and may have seen the attack coming because of that, so you lose marks for that."

"Even if it didn't see the attack coming," Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, even then." Rayquaza dashed Naruto's hopes of getting a good mark, causing the blond to sigh.

"There's no pleasing you, is there?" Naruto sighed, wondering if he could ever get a 10/10 from the legendary Dragon Pokemon.

"You were almost at 10/10, just the fact that your Spearow was easily spotted let you down. 9/10." Rayquaza told the boy, who blinked before looking at Ray strangely. "Personally, I think I'm being pretty generous there with that score."

"If you say so," Naruto sighed, wondering just why he was even bothering to try and get the legendary Dragon Pokemon to bother doing this in the first place. "Let's go find the others, they're probably wondering where we are."

* * *

"Where are Naruto and Ray?" Misty asked Ash and Brock as they continued to walk in the direction of Mount Moon.

"Naruto went exploring, saying that he found a Pokemon that he wanted to catch and Ray went with him to give him a score on his progress." Ash answered, causing Misty to look at Ash strangely.

"How do you know that?" Misty asked.

"Naruto told us that he would be doing so." Ash told the girl.

"He did." Brock added. "Even Ray made sure to say before they finally disappeared together." This made Misty wonder just how she had managed to miss this piece of information.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Naruto called out to the three kids as he and Ray causally made their way back, Rayquaza for some reason had a smug look on his face, while Naruto's body seemed to be ... smoking for some strange reason, as if he was on fire or something else. "What's with those strange looks?" Naruto asked the kids, who were giving him strange looks.

"Naruto ... are you on fire!" Misty started calmly, only to have a panicky voice at the end of her question.

"Huh? No, why do you ask?" Naruto asked as he felt around his back, only for his arm to be on fire when he got them back, making everyone except for Rayquaza and Naruto look like they were able to start panicking. "What is wrong with you kids today? Did something bad happen to make you seem like that I'm about to die or something?"

"You're on fire!" Misty, Ash and Brock shouted, causing Naruto to blink and give them strange looks.

"That's a bit cruel isn't it? Wishing that I was on fire, what did I ever do to you?" Naruto pouted as he took off his jacket and his pink Dratini yawned before it began to eat the flames on his clothing, causing the kids to face vault into the ground. Naruto blinked before he sighed. "Kids these days, they don't have a sense of humour anymore."

"I know." Rayquaza sighed to himself as well, the two older members of the group was wondering where the sense of humour in kids had gone these days.

* * *

"Pikachu, Use your Thundershock!"

This wasn't what Naruto was expecting to be watching Ash say just outside of Mount Moon, but in the end, seeing the electric mouse using its attack to scare off numerous Zubats was somewhat fitting for the blond.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked the man with brown hair and blue eyes, the man was wearing a white lab coat and glasses from what Naruto could see of the guy.

"Wow! You guys are the greatest!" The man in the lab coat announced as he proceeded to hug Ash with anime tears running down his cheeks happily.

"Really it was nothing!" Ash's muffled reply came. Pikachu was unfortunately stuck between the two of them. This caused Naruto to start whispering to Rayquaza, who proceeded to whisper back with a somewhat arrogant look gracing his face.

"I'm talking super fantabalistic! I mean two thumbs up! Way up! The best rescue I've ever had!" The man rambled on, until suddenly...

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Pikachu electrocuted them for squeezing him too hard. The man in the lab coat fell backwards, while Ash merely sighed but still remained standing, having somehow developed some kind of immunity to the treatment by now. Naruto held out his hand, while Rayquaza grumbled as he handed over some money to the now smirking blond, who had suspected that Ash had become used to being electrocuted by Pikachu after everything that had happened. The scientist suddenly got back up with ease and proceeded to tell Ash and the others about how he was moved by the display of the friendship that Ash and Pikachu shared and how he was still alive, doing a dramatic pose as he did so. Naruto and Rayquaza watched this with deadpanned expressions, wondering if there really WAS something wrong with this generation, Naruto was being reminded of another couple of people who was this dramatic and knew for a fact that this guy wasn't as strong as they were, Rayquaza just wondered why the human race seemed even more stupider than he had even imagined.

"I am Seymour the Scientist!" Seymour declared doing yet another pose, causing the three kids to look at the man strangely, while Naruto merely gave up trying to understand what was going on, as did Rayquaza, Dratini was merely sleeping as usual.

* * *

"See, the cave is all lit up inside." Seymour was showing the group around the caves of Mount Moon. "Somebody has strung up these lights through the whole cave, but the Pokemon in the cave need the dark, these lights are upsetting them and making them confused." Seymour explained, not noticing the look of fury that was slowly making it way to Rayquaza's face, in fact only Naruto seemed to notice it at all.

"Which is probably why the Zubat left the cave and attacked you," Brock realized as they continued to walk through the cave.

"Look here, the Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere and the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrew." Seymour told them, causing Pikachu to utter out its name in worry, while Rayquaza was getting more furious just seeing the condition of the dehydrated Sandshrew, causing Naruto to start whispering things to Rayquaza to try and keep him calmed down. "That why I'm here. I'm patrolled to protect the mountain from the troublemakers that attack against these caves."

"Troublemakers, why attack a cave?" Misty asked Seymour, who paused and turned to the group, while Naruto and Rayquaza had their suspicions.

"I'm afraid it's because of the Moon Stone." Which Seymour had just confirmed.

"The Moon Stone," Ash asked.

"Exactly," Seymour nodded, before he suddenly started a rhyme, a poetic speech if you will, causing Naruto and Rayquaza to twitch slightly at the speech.

"The Moon Stone," Ash repeated himself.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I've believed that Pokemon came to Earth from outer space." Seymour announced.

"From outer space," The kids repeated, while Naruto gave Rayquaza a questioning look, which was pretty much ignored, until the Legendary Dragon Pokemon shook his head, probably saying no.

"Yes! And where you may ask is the spacecraft that brought them to Earth? In this cave, it's the Moon Stone." Seymour told them his theory excitedly.

"It sure is an original theory." Misty pointed out.

"But don't you see? It means that the Moon Stone belongs to the Pokemon, we humans must not take it from them!" Seymour declared, causing Rayquaza to grow a smirk, which Naruto saw, and sighed in annoyance because of it. Ash meanwhile looked a little freaked out when Seymour grabbed his hands suddenly. "You agree with me, don't you?" The poor boy could only nod his head quickly, as he wondered just how he ended up in this situation. It was at this moment that a Clefairy, holding a little rock, suddenly skipped by happily, seemingly not noticing the group of six as it skipped past them though.

"That looks like a Clefairy!" Brock announced causing Misty to gush about how cute the Pokemon was and Ash to use his Pokedex to see what it said about the Pokemon.

"I've got to catch it!" Ash announced as he got his Poke Ball ready, the phrase 'hardly any human has seen them' seemed to make it worth his while to try and catch the Pokemon.

"You can't!" Seymour grabbed Ash's arm suddenly in protest, just as the others watched the Pokemon go off to the caves on the left. "I'm sorry. But it's best that you just let it stay here, I hope you understand." Seymour told the boy, who looked surprised, before he nodded.

"Don't worry Seymour, I understand." Ash told the scientist, who seemed pleased with the response. Suddenly they heard the Clefairy cry out its name in worry, making everyone turn in that direction in surprise. In the little cave that it had gone into, the Clefairy was cowering in a corner, with a large shadow of another Pokemon looming over it.

"Don't be scared of Meowth!" Meowth told the Pokemon with a smirk on his face, it was at that moment that Ash, Naruto and the others ran in.

"It's Meowth!" Ash cried, causing the cat to look at them in annoyance and a small tint of fear (because of Naruto).

"Meowth, What are you doing here?" Meowth complained.

"Looking for troublemakers like you," Ash answered, while his Pikachu talked to Clefairy. "So Team Rocket is causing all of the trouble around here, what a surprise," Ash actually managed to sound sarcastic.

"We've got to stop them before they start any more trouble." Brock told the others.

"Trouble," Jessie's voice could be heard.

"Make that double." James could be heard now.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nations,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jesse!" She was holding a shovel.

"James!" He was holding a pickaxe.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth, That's right!" Meowth jumped up finishing their introduction, while Naruto sighed about a bunch of useless criminals being nothing more than a complete waste of time. Amazingly enough, only Rayquaza heard him, and he was nodding his head in agreement with the blonde's statement.

"They sure are show-offs!" Seymour looked anything but impressed.

"Don't you guys get tired of saying the same things over and over?" Ash asked the trio.

"You're just jealous boy." Jessie accused.

"Because we won't let you join us." James explained why he would be jealous of them.

"I would never join up with you!" Ash shouted in defiance.

"You put on the lights in this cave, it's your fault that the Pokemon who live here are so confused!" Brock shouted this time.

"What a shame." Jessie looked anything but regretful.

"How could we forgive ourselves?" James looked the same.

"We want to get out hands on the Moon Stone so we can power up our Pokemon with it!" Meowth announced their plans to the group.

"With the Moon Stone in our hands, nothing can stop us." Jessie added.

"We won't let you get away with it!" Ash shouted.

"You could always join me and not be beaten up." Naruto offered smoothly, speaking for the first time since the conversation started. This also got shocked looks from everyone except for Rayquaza, who nodded in agreement with the idea, since this was a stupid confrontment to deal with every single time. The trio from Team Rocket looked really tempted to accept Naruto's proposal, until they saw that Naruto's pink Dratini was attempting to hiss at them threateningly.

"How dare you!" James snapped suddenly, with a look that of rage. "If you're going to make us an offer, then at least don't make fun of us!"

"That's right!" Jessie backed up her partner on this incident, looking just as furious as he was.

"Why did you tell your Dratini to attempt to hiss at us to try and make us feel threatened, Meowth!" Meowth growled looking just as annoyed, the three of them didn't look scared of Naruto anymore, who was actually looking at his Dratini with a surprised expression. Rayquaza palmed his forehead in frustration, while Ash, Misty, Brock and Seymour had face vaulted at the reason why Team Rocket most likely hadn't accepted Naruto's offer.

"Ekans!" Jessie threw her Poke Ball to unleash her Pokemon.

"Koffing!" James did the same, while Naruto merely sighed as he pulled out two Poke Balls.

"Well, don't say that I didn't warn you." Naruto shrugged indifferently, while Rayquaza led Seymour, Clefairy and the kids away from the area after seeing the dark glint in Naruto's eyes, Ash however stay behind long enough to see what Pokemon that Naruto was summoning. "Zubat! Nidoran Male! Time for you to shine,"

"What?" Ash's jaw dropped, before he was dragged out by Rayquaza, but not before Ash saw the two Pokemon.

"Meowth, time to show you that you've been messing with the wrong group," Meowth growled as he jumped into the fray, only to find himself receiving a Double Kick from the Nidoran Male, much to his surprise.

"Meowth," James shouted. "Koffing use your Smog attack!" James ordered, only to find that Naruto's Zubat had just finished using a Supersonic attack and that his Pokemon had become confused. "What?"

* * *

"Why are we leaving Naruto to fend for himself?" Ash demanded. "We should be helping him!"

"He doesn't need any help." Brock announced to the group as they ran, surprising Ash and Misty, while Rayquaza didn't say anything. "In fact, I almost feel sorry for Team Rocket considering how he uses his Pokemon in battle."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked nervously.

"When I fought Naruto before Ash challenged me, Naruto didn't give out a single vocal order of any kind." Brock told Misty and Ash, who looked shocked as did Seymour, who was listening in to their conversation. "It was almost as if he was ..."

"Telling them their orders telepathically, right?" Rayquaza interrupted suddenly, getting the attention of everyone. "What makes you think that it's not possible?"

"What?"

* * *

"Meowth," Meowth gasped out as Dratini continued to squeeze the life out of him, as if trying to make sure that he was going to black out.

"How are you doing this?" Jessie asked, looking shocked as her Ekans was given a dose of Supersonic, confusing it and making it attack James' Koffing, which was still confused as well. Naruto didn't give her an answer. He merely glared at the woman before he allowed a small smirk to grace his face.

"Blow them away." Naruto ordered calmly, as he stared at them impassively as his Pokemon simply beat Team Rocket's Pokemon, before they literally blow them away through the roof of the cave as well as Jessie, James and Meowth. Naruto merely stared for a few more moments at where they had gone flying, before he scoffed and looked at his Pokemon, only to find that his Nidoran Male was glowing brightly. His eyes widened when he realized that his Pokemon was evolving before his very eyes, and before he knew it, Nidoran Male had evolved into a Nidorino. Naruto blinked and had a mini stare down with Nidorino, before he smiled at the Pokemon and beamed him and Zubat back into their Poke Balls.

"Dratini," Naruto's pink Dratini yawned softly as it slithered up onto his shoulder, before the blond started making his way out of the cave.

"I know Dratini, it surprised me too." Naruto told the young Dragon Pokemon as he started to look for the others.

* * *

"I can't believe that you got a Zubat Brock, and that Naruto got one as well, this sucks." Ash was currently sulking over the fact that not only had he missed out on getting a Zubat, but the fact that both Naruto AND Brock had caught a Zubat really did make him feel jealous of them, even though he knew that they were more experienced than him (in Brock's case anyway), but Naruto was also just more cunning than Ash was, it was kind of obvious after a while.

"Hey guys." Naruto called out to the group as he sat down with the others by a lake underneath a bridge that they had found after Seymour had managed to fall into when the Clefairy had decided to take a trick up the mountain side, only for it to fall and slam into the poor scientist's face, causing him to fall into the water as well. "What are you up to?"

"Waiting for you," Ash pointed out the obvious. "So when did you get your Zubat and Nidoran Male?" Ash asked the blond haired boy curiously, who scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I caught Zubat around the same time as Brock did, and I caught the Nidoran Male when I went off earlier." Naruto explained to the boy, who nodded in understanding. It was at that moment that Ash suddenly noticed something.

"Hey Brock, what's that?" Ash asked the former Gym Leader, causing Naruto to see what he was holding.

"This is Pokemon food." Brock answered as he started feeding his Zubat, causing Naruto to blink in surprise. "It's made from my own secret recipe. The ingredients as specially blended for each Pokemon." Ash gained a thoughtful expression before he suddenly handed his Butterfree one.

"How does it taste?" Ash asked, as his Pokemon seemed to be enjoying its treat.

"I've been developing it for years, I keep improving the recipe. I'll make a batch for Pikachu and a batch for Dratini if you'll like Naruto." Brock offered the two of them, causing Naruto to nod in thanks.

"I'll try some." Seymour offered before he took a piece and started eating it. "Not bad." Seymour announced.

"Really, let me taste?" Ash offered before he took a piece for himself, only to cringe and start shivering violently.

"You might not like it, but the Pokemon sure do." Brock looked sheepish at what had happened to Ash.

"This is so wonderful!" Rayquaza announced, looking at the Pokemon food in awe. "This has to be the best thing that I have ever eaten!" His eyes shined as he continued to talk about the foods' awesomeness.

"And Ray, from what we can see," Brock sweat dropped slightly at how different their two reactions were. Naruto had a deadpanned expression as he watched this with a small sweat drop, wondering if this was a good reason to see if they thought that Rayquaza was actually a Pokemon. Naruto decided to let out his Zubat and his Nidorino, much to the shock of everyone who had thought that Naruto's Pokemon hadn't evolved yet, so he could let them try some Pokemon food themselves. Up above them on a rock, Pikachu and Clefairy were talking about something.

"Pikachu makes friends so easily. I wonder what they're talking about." Ash noted as he and Seymour watched happily, before his Pikachu turned to them. "What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked, after both he and the Clefairy looked down at them and called their attention, before both Pokemon jumped off the rock and started making their way to a destination that only the Pokemon knew, because Naruto had fallen asleep and Rayquaza was too busy gushing about the awesomeness of Pokemon food, much to Brock's surprise.

* * *

It was night time and now Ash, Misty, Brock, Seymour, Naruto and Rayquaza were following Pikachu and Clefairy, while Dratini was looking curiously from Naruto's shoulders.

"Pikachu, where an earth are you taking us?" Ash asked his Pokemon even though the electric mouse couldn't hear him. It did take too long for the group to realize that they were being taken to another cave and when they all travelled inside. They were treated to a wonderful sight.

"It's the core of the Moon Stone." Seymour announced as the group looked at a giant rock in the middle of the room, surrounded by several small rocks that looked like fragments of the Moon Stone that the Clefairy was holding.

"It's just like a dream." Misty smiled.

"So the Moon Stone legend is true." Brock mused, while Naruto and Rayquaza merely looked at each other.

"Look! Clefairy's doing something!" Ash announced suddenly causing everyone to look at the Clefairy who was placing its piece of Moon Stone in a gap to complete a circle of Moon Stone, which caused the giant rock to suddenly glow a bright blue colour. This started to draw out numerous other Clefairies in the area.

"There are so many of them." Misty noted, just as the lead Clefairy suddenly broke away from the group and seemed to be greeting them.

"I think it's trying to say hello!" Ash looked really excited by the prospect.

"That's right." Naruto told the boy, who gave Naruto a surprised look.

"Look at them!" Misty made everyone turn their attention to the Clefairy once more, only to find that they were all jumping around the giant Moon Stone, spinning as they did so, like some sort of ritual.

"Amazing, these Clefairy formed their own society, this is an incredible sight." Seymour looked amazed by the scene, while Pikachu and Clefairy continued their own discussion.

"Hey Pikachu, what's Clefairy been telling you anyway, huh?" Ash asked his Pokemon suddenly, who in turn started trying to do some signs to tell Ash what they had been discussing.

"You understand that?" Seymour asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course I do! It's my Pokemon." Ash bragged, before he started trying to guess. "The Clefairy collect all of these rocks and ..."

"The Clefairy pray to the Moon Stone." Naruto suddenly interrupted causing the Pikachu to nod in delight at the fact that Naruto guessed on his first try, causing everyone, except for Rayquaza, to look at him in surprise. "What? It's kind of obvious."

"They pray to the Moon Stone because it fell from the heavens?" Seymour mused out loud, praying that this was a true fact and that he had managed to find out a great scientific fact.

"Then maybe the legends are true. Maybe the Moon Stone really did come from out of space!" Misty realized, while Ash agreed with her, while Naruto was whispering to Rayquaza about how he had heard some weirder legends and that they were true as well, namely the Moon and the Juubi.

"Of course, it all makes sense now!" Seymour announced loudly and cheerfully.

"What does?" Ash asked sounding surprised.

"Outer space, Pokemon and the human race will ride the Moon Stone into space! First to the Moon, then to Mars, then to gather to the stars," Seymour started sounding poetic again, his eyes shining brightly.

"Stars, that's our cue!" Meowth could be heard suddenly, causing everyone to turn to the entrance of the cave, to find that Team Rocket had made an entrance.

"You guys don't know when to quit!" Ash glared.

"You keep away from the Moon Stone or else!" Seymour threatened, seemingly trying to protect the Moon Stone the trio of criminals. Naruto seemed surprised by the sudden bravery shown by the man.

"Of else," James questioned.

"I think we've been threatened." Jessie pointed out.

"T-the Moon Stone belongs to the Clefairy! Not you troublemakers! Live this cave at once!" Seymour demanded, by it wasn't that intimidating when Seymour's knees started shaking.

"What's that unusual sound?" James asked almost mockingly.

"His knees are shaking!" Jessie mocked the man.

"Sounds like a wimp!" Meowth taunted the man next.

"I'll show you!" Seymour growled as he charged forward yelling, with his eyes closed, only to suddenly find himself being tripped over by Meowth.

"Ha! Did you have a nice trip?" Meowth asked mockingly.

"My glasses, I can't see a thing!" Seymour looked up, only for it to be revealed that his glasses had been knocked off when he had fallen.

"Oh Seymour," Misty looked appalled by what had just happened to the man.

"That wasn't fair!" Ash looked disgusted as well with the treatment of the scientist.

"Of spare it for the Pokemon match boy!" Jessie smirked as she got out her Poke Ball.

"Enough talk!" James smirked as he too got out his Poke Ball.

"I agree! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash called out as his Pikachu jumped to the fray.

"Onix let's go!" Brock unleashed the giant Pokemon.

"Nidorino prove that they're messing with the wrong people!" Naruto snapped as he summoned his newly evolved Pokemon, something which Team Rocket seemed to notice, but didn't comment. Onix stood tall miles above both Ekans and Koffing, while Pikachu suddenly appeared on top of Onix's head, unleashing a few sparks.

"Let's show them that size doesn't matter, Ekans underground!" Jessie ordered.

"Koffing smokescreen," James ordered, as Ekans suddenly dived down underground, while Koffing unleashed a load of black smoke which covered up the entire area.

"A little smoke won't stop us!" Ash coughed out suddenly, before he pulled out another Poke Ball. "Pidgeotto I choose you!" Ash allowed his third Pokemon to have some battle time now. "Pidgeotto whirlwind the smoke," Ash ordered causing the bird to flap its wings causing winds to blow the smoke away to reveal that the Moon Stone had gone, which meant that Team Rocket had used the battle and smokescreen as a distraction to get away.

"Alright Onix, follow them underground!" Brock ordered causing the Rock Snake to roar as it did as Brock asked it to do.

"There's still a chance to catch them and ... where's Naruto and Ray?" Ash asked suddenly, spotting that there were not in the cave with them. They soon left the cave as well, while a Clefairy helped Seymour find his glasses.

* * *

Up ahead Team Rocket were laughing away as they slid down the mountainside on a sledge which held the tied up Moon Stone on board, Jessie was hanging off the left of the rock, James was hanging off the right, while Meowth was standing on top.

"Nice guys always ..." Jessie started.

"... Finish last!" James ended.

"We went from worst to first!" Meowth laughed to himself.

"Is that say? Does that mean that I should beat you back into last place or something? Cause I've been looking for a reason to beat the living hell out of you morons for some time now!" Naruto offered and gave his reasons as he suddenly appeared on top of the Moon Stone which his Dratini around his shoulders and Nidorino standing in front of him growling loudly, causing the trio from Team Rocket to pale as they turned to face up, only for Naruto to pale slightly as he saw Onix rise up from the ground ahead of them. "You know what? Fuck this, I'm not about to smash into him." Naruto announced, before he and Nidorino jumped off the sledge, causing Team Rocket to blink and turn, only to scream loudly when they saw the reason that even Naruto had jumped off. They proceeded to slam right into Onix, causing the sledge to smash into numerous pieces and the Moon Stone to land behind James and Jessie, where Ekans happened to be out cold, while Meowth was lying next to a worried looking James, with Koffing being the only Pokemon that was still conscious.

"Got them," Ash shouted as he, Misty and Brock ran to catch up, while Naruto suddenly landed on the Moon Stone.

"Nice work Onix! Grab them now!" Brock shouted, causing James to turn back to them in surprise, only to look back at Onix to see him charging at them.

"Koffing! Counter Attack!" James ordered, causing Koffing to charge at an already charging Onix, they literally slammed into each other as hard as they could. Koffing fell backwards, as did Onix, having knocked each other out in amazing coincidence. Everyone, even Naruto and a hiding Rayquaza watched in shock as Koffing proceeded to slam into the ground, causing him to be imprinted into the ground, followed by Onix whose collapse could have caused an earthquake.

"Onix," Brock looked worried about his Pokemon, having seen it collapse so suddenly after it collided with Koffing, which had resulted in both Pokemon being knocked out.

"Hey look!" Ash seemed to notice something, as did Misty.

"It's Seymour!" Misty announced, spotting the man who was looking around curiously from the hole that Onix had made, before numerous Clefairy jumped out of the hole as well.

"Meowth, what's going on?" Meowth demanded, before the Clefairy all started poking up one finger and waving it left and right.

"What are they doing?" Jessie asked looking annoyed by this little distraction.

"Waving their fingers," James answered, before suddenly everyone was getting hypnotised by their fingers.

"This way and that way, this way and that way," Meowth followed their fingers, Naruto amazingly enough fall backwards off of the Moon Stone, which was also amazingly ignored by everyone else.

"I'm getting dizzy." Misty, Ash and Brock were also caught in the move unable to get away.

"This is an attack that the Clefairy use. It's called the Metronome." Seymour started to explain. "I've never seen the Clefairy use the Metronome before, who knows what will happen." Suddenly the Clefairy stopped their waving and stood still and started to shine brightly, in front of Team Rocket and the Moon Stone. The ground beneath Team Rocket cracked dangerously and the bright shining got even brighter, while the pink Dratini had managed to get to Ash, Misty and Brock, but Naruto was still in range, which he realized.

"Oh son of a ..." Naruto couldn't finish his read, before a giant red beam launched into the air, causing the Clefairy to be launched in the air, as well as Naruto and Team Rocket.

"Well it looks like that ..." Jessie started.

"... Blasting off again," James finished.

"That was the Metronome!" Meowth told them.

"I give it two thumbs down!" Jessie announced loudly.

"Me too," James agreed.

"Meowth three," Meowth could barely be heard, before they were nothing more than a star in the sky.

"Wow." Ash looked at the damage in awe, before numerous pieces of the Moon Stone fall from the sky and landed on some of the Clefairy and proceeded to start glowing brightly and evolve before their very eyes. They evolved into some Clefable. A piece of the Moon Stone also landed on Naruto's Nidorino, which also started to glow before their very eyes also and proceeded to evolve into a Nidoking.

"Naruto's Nidorino evolved again!" Ash shouted loudly, looking somewhat jealous now, only to blink when he heard some screaming that came from above. Everyone looked up to see that Naruto was coming down from the sky, screaming as he fall, and being set on fire once more. He proceeded to slam into the hole that the Clefairy had made with a loud 'THUD!' causing everyone to cringe at the pain that the blond was most likely feeling right now. Slowly but surely a severely twitching hand reached up and pulled himself up to reveal a panting Naruto, no longer on fire, looking at the Clefairy and Clefable with wide eyes as they stared at him with curious and concerned expressions. He shivered.

"I really don't want to go through the Metronome ever again." Naruto shivered once more, before he pulled himself out of the hole completely and stared at his Nidoking. "Cool, you evolved again. Can we stop this game soon? I swear I'm just going to get myself hurt even more ... than usual." Naruto sighed before he started snoring after he beamed his Nidoking back into his Poke Ball.

* * *

Back in the Moon Stone's cave the Moon Stone was near back on its podium but in several shattered pieces, however it didn't stop the Clefairy and Clefable from doing their dancing and spinning around the pieces of the Moon Stone. Rayquaza was holding Naruto by his shoulders, before deliberately dropping the blond on the ground, causing him to sit up sharply, while holding his ribs in pain.

"I've decided that I'm going to live here with the Clefairy." Seymour announced to the group suddenly, causing Ash, Misty and Brock to look at him in surprise. "It's been my life's dream to find the Moon Stone. Someday I'll travel to the stars with the Clefairy."

"Wow." Misty looked impressed.

"When you do visit outer space, I hope you remember to send us a Postcard." Brock told the scientist, before the group of four decided to watch the Clefairy once again.

"Oi, stop dropping me like a sack of potatoes you bastard," Naruto could be heard shouting.

"It's not my fault that you're so useless at the moment is it?" Rayquaza shouted in reply.

"Damn you! Nidoking come out!" Naruto had let out the purple Pokemon. "Please can you pick me up?" Naruto asked be heard asking, before some movement could be heard. "Thank you!"

"Dratini's not pleased." Rayquaza pointed out.

"Stop growling at me Dratini, it's not my fault that you can't carry me yet." Naruto told his pink Dragon. "Oi, stop strangling me, I'm not going to die that way so stop trying already!"

* * *

The next day Ash, Misty, Brock, Naruto and Rayquaza were on their way out of the caves of Mount Moon.

"So long Seymour! Goodbye Clefairy!" Ash called out to them as the group of five continued on with their journey.

"Goodbye Ash! Goodbye Pikachu! And thank you all!" Seymour waved to them as they left him and his new home with the Clefairy for the final time.

"You really think that the Clefairy came to Earth from outer space?" Ash asked the others.

"It's fun to imagine that they did." Misty told her friend.

"I'm just happy to be able to walk on my own again." Naruto sighed, as Rayquaza snickered to himself in a posh way. "Oh shut up Ray! Do you want me to force you to wear orange?" Naruto snapped at the Legendary Dragon Pokemon who stared at Naruto with wide eyes.

"What! No! You wouldn't dare!" Rayquaza started to panic slightly at the idea of wearing orange clothes instead of his wonderful green.

"Then stop laughing! I'm not the type of person who takes that sort of thing without finding some way of payback." Naruto growled, while Dratini yawned. "That means you too Dratini!"

"Dratini,"

* * *

The group of five were making their own steady pace down the road that they were travelling to get to their destination when they noticed a sign up ahead which was telling them what they needed to know.

"This road will take us to Cerulean City. Well I guess we're going the right way then. There's also something else scribbled on here." Brock announced as he looked at the sign, only to spot something else scribbled on, something that Naruto spotted too, but sweat dropped at the coincidence of it all after he read it.

"Err ... Ash, whatever you do, don't read the thing that's scribbled on the sign, you will not like it, trust me, I should know." Naruto pointed out, while noticing the way that Misty's face dropped after they mentioned that they would be going to Cerulean City, looking really uncomfortable.

"Well, you know that they say that some kids like to read some silly notes on these signs. What does it say?" Ash seemed to have heard Brock mentioning it, but ignored Naruto's warning. "Gary was here? ... Loser!" Ash snarled after he read what was on the sign.

Gary was here! Ash is a loser!

"Oh that Gary, I'LL SHOW YOU!" Ash shouted to the heavens, before he started running to Cerulean City in pure anger.

"What's the hurry?" Misty asked, wondering what had managed to get Ash so riled up about the scribbled note on the sign.

"He'll never learn." Brock sighed to himself.

"That sort of reaction reminds me of something I'm seriously trying to forget." Naruto announced with a deadpanned expression, while Rayquaza held up a sign for all of Fanfiction to read. It read 'He's talking about this idiot! This one here,' while pointing the sign at Naruto, who was completely clueless about what the Legendary Pokemon was doing behind his back.

"What are you talking about?" Brock asked, only to blink when he saw what Rayquaza was doing behind Naruto's back and sweat drop himself.

"Brock, Naruto? Are we going to ... catch up with Ash or not ...?" Misty was staring now, causing Naruto to snap his head back quickly, only to find Rayquaza whistling innocently to himself. Naruto's eyebrow twitched, knowing that he was more than likely going to be ending up punching Rayquaza in the face again if he saw that he was actually holding up a sign calling him stupid or something like that. Naruto growled under his breath, before he pointed towards Ash, who was getting away, before he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, causing everyone to sweat drop, and Pikachu to palm his face in frustration at what he just happened to his trainer.

"And people wonder why I gave up trying to get all of the attention in the world." Naruto sighed to himself as be started walking to where Ash had tripped and looked down at the boy with a calm expression after lazily walking to him for a couple of minutes, seeing Ash about to get to his feet. "Stop being so clumsy, you're reminding me of something I knew back when I was your age, and it's not a pretty sight."

"Who," Ash asked.

"Not telling you, but it's someone who annoys me." Naruto told the boy, while thinking about Ash's rivalry with this Gary, seemed to be somewhat like Naruto's own rivalry with Sasuke, only Ash's one wouldn't be as bloody. "But you're a good kid, I'll tell you that much, even if you do have your moments at times."

"Okay?" Ash looked like he was wondering whether or not he should be happy about that or not.

"Just don't let this Gary get to your head, alright? He's trying to make you angry at him like that, because it gives him the edge in the mind games that normally happen between rivalries." Naruto lectured Ash, who was actually paying a lot of attention. "Trust me on this, I was in a rivalry with someone, just like you are, and I used to be the one who reacted violently, just like you do."

"Really," Ash looked surprised, he didn't seem to think that the normally calm and composed ... well normally calm and composed Naruto would have been the type to react violently to things.

"Yep, so try to think logically about things like that, because if you're able to keep your cool, you'll be fine." Naruto messed up the boy's hair much to his annoyance, but blinked when he saw Naruto smiling at him. "You have a lot of potential, so don't let your anger get in the way of your talent that I'm sure you'll be able to let shine through."

"..." Ash didn't say anything for a moment, before he grew a grin and happily grinned up to the blond. "Right, leave it to me!"

"Does that mean ... that Naruto's going to teach Ash?" Misty asked sounding surprised.

"When Naruto came round when he was in Pewter City, he ended up giving a lot of advice to people, and my brothers and sisters ended up listening to every word that Naruto said like he was some kind of god in the end, it's almost frightening to be honest with you." Brock admitted after explaining to Misty what had happened last time the blond had been round his hometown.

"Naruto does have that affect, doesn't he?" Rayquaza mused, as he looked at the Child of the Prophecy talking to the Chosen One. "I wonder."

* * *

In Cerulean City, a blond haired woman wearing a black coat sighed to herself again as she waited in the city where the Water Type Pokemon Gym was, hoping that Naruto would be here soon, to make the trip worth the trouble, she was wearing a black outfit and looked out of the window of the Pokemon Centre of Cerulean City, wondering when her fellow blond would be here.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please don't take too long, I don't have all the time in the world at the moment." Cynthia muttered to herself as she waited for her fellow blond to arrive.

* * *

**Chapter 5 done!**

**First I'm gonna apologize for taking so long to update this story, my reasons are simple. Stress, illness, video games, college and writer's block, those are all my reasons. All they're all true.**

**I would like to thank you all for your support over the months that I have been writing this, and that I feel grateful for all of the reviews that you have given this fic, it's makes me happy inside, and laugh like a manic at times as well.**

***Cough* Anyway, I will finally get back to my system that I made for myself over the months that I've been writing fanfic, because to me seeing and hearing that you are enjoying my fanfics through your wonderful reviews is the greatest reward that you can give me.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked what happened with the Nidoran Male.**

**Here is the pairing of the fic.**

**Naruto x Cynthia x Sabrina. There's nothing that can be done to change their fate, it's already written!**

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto's caught so far**

**Dratini - Shiny**

**Spearow**

**Nidoran Male - Nidorino - Nidoking**

**Zubat**

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto will catch.**

**Gastly**

**Charmander - Shiny - confirmed.**

**Vulpix**

**Gyardos - Will be a Marikarp first**

**Kabuto**

**Onix**

**Horsea**

**Mankey**

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto MIGHT catch**

**Machop**

**Magnemite**

**Oddish**

**Squirtle**

**Abra**

**Sandshrew**

**Growlithe**

**Geodude**

**Scyther**

**Cubone**

**Hitmonlee**

**Rhyhorn**

**Electabuzz**

**Kangaskhan**

* * *

**Mind you most of those Pokemon were Pokemon that Storyline213 suggested, I agree with some of the choices.**

**One last thing, an omake!**

Omake - I am your Father

"Just don't let this Gary get to your head, alright? He's trying to make you angry at him like that, because it gives him the edge in the mind games that normally happen between rivalries." Naruto lectured Ash, who was actually paying a lot of attention. "Trust me on this, I was in a rivalry with someone, just like you are, and I used to be the one who reacted violently, just like you do."

"Really?" Ash looked surprised, he didn't seem to think that the normally calm and composed ... well normally calm and composed Naruto would have been the type to react violently to things.

"Yep. So try to think logically about things like that, because if you're able to keep your cool, you'll be fine." aruto messed up the boy's hair much to his annoyance, but blinked when he saw Naruto smiling at him. "You have a lot of potential, so don't let your anger get in the way of your talent that I'm sure you'll be able to let shine through."

"..." Ash didn't say anything for a moment, before he grew a grin and happily grinned up to the blond. "Right! Leave it to me!"

"Good." Naruto smiled at the boy. "This might be a bad time to say this, but I wanted to get this off of my chest while we're here."

"What's that?" Ash asked curiously, wondering what it could be that Naruto would want to say.

"Ash ... I am your father." Naruto announced suddenly, making Ash freeze, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed. Naruto stared down at Ash for a moment. "That went well."

* * *

**Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


	6. Cerulean City and Naruto's Frustration

**Written By: James Young**

**Plotline By: Storylover213**

**Ideas By: James Young and Storylover213**

* * *

Naruto – The New Trainer

Cerulean City and Naruto's Frustration

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was the most dangerous man in the history of the Shinobi era, beating the man who had caused the greatest threat of all time, despite the fact that he had an entire cliff collapse on top of him, even after the fact that Naruto ended up having to face 7 wild Bijuu at the same time and winning. Naruto Uzumaki was also the man with no fear, if anything. The word fear ran away from him.

"I'm gonna be late like Kakashi-sensei always was!" Naruto could be heard screaming at the top of his lungs as he suddenly flew down the path like a man possessed, after realizing what day and what time it was. Maybe he was afraid of something, or maybe Naruto didn't want to be late for his meeting with Cynthia. Ash, Brock and Rayquaza stared after Naruto with sweat drops wondering how he managed to do something so stupid. Dratini was meanwhile squealing in joy because of the speed that Naruto was going at.

"And to think all I wanted to do was enjoy the sun on this beautiful day." Ash looked at the dust cloud that Naruto had left behind and it was pretty clear that the blond wasn't going to be caught by any of them today.

"Yea and Gary is way ahead catching more Pokemon." Brock reminded the boy, causing him to face fault painfully. "But there's no reason for a Pokemon trainer not to enjoy the sunshine and catch more Pokemon at the same time." Brock told Ash, who brightened up at that. "How are you doing over there, Ray?"

"That damn boy is going to be the death of me." Rayquaza muttered under his breath. "If not him then his damn antics, he really does have a mood swing like a woman sometimes." Rayquaza growled.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Misty called suddenly, as she ran down the path that they had been travelling, causing the others to look at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We know where we're going. We're going to Cerulean City." Ash answered Misty question as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Cerulean City! Why are you going there for?" Misty asked in a panicky voice.

"Well it's none of your business, but I'm going for more badges!" Ash declared, sounding confident in himself.

"Plus Naruto charged towards Cerulean City, screaming about he was late and acting like his former teacher." Rayquaza added, causing Misty's expression to twist in nervousness/defeat, knowing that they had no choice but to go there now because of Naruto have sped in that direction. "Knowing Naruto he probably did something that would get him slapped round the face."

"You mean he's late for a date or something?" Brock asked, sounding surprised by what was going on. Ash and Misty looked just as surprised, shocked even.

"Probably, but he's not normally one for dates." Rayquaza shrugged as if it was something he discussed every single day. "That much he told me."

"We should spy on him!" Ash declared as if he hadn't heard a thing that Rayquaza had said.

"Doubt you'd get there on time, he said something about it happening today." Rayquaza admitted, causing the boy to deflate his eager attitude.

"Besides, don't you have a Gym match to prepare for?" Brock asked, causing Ash to get all pumped up again.

"That's right! I'm so gonna get that next gym badge!" Ash declared happily, while the others sighed, wondering why he was so easy to change the subject.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naruto cursed as he sped down the road at ninja speed, wondering how he had managed to fuck up so badly, it normally was only half a day walk if you went at non-chakra user speeds, but for Naruto that sort of distance was merely 15 minutes. Now he was running across rooftops, trying to find the location of the cafe that he had promised to meet Cynthia at.

"What is that young man doing?"

"Crazy fool,"

"I wonder how he does it."

Naruto wasn't exactly hiding his abilities either, which made him look like he was some crazy fool that was either high on drugs or really drunk.

"Where do you think it is Dratini?" Naruto asked as he looked around desperately, hoping to spot the cafe that he was meant to meet Cynthia at, having jumped down from the rooftops now.

"Dratini," the pink dragon squealed out its name in excitement, causing Naruto to pause in surprise and slowly turn around and spot the 'Clicking Puppets' the place that had been looking for.

"Ah ... it's there ..." Naruto uttered to himself, before he looked at his watch and his face fell into despair. He was over an hour late. "Why did I have to get hit by that Metronome?" Naruto whispered to himself, sounding really upset with himself. The blond looked through the window, and there she was. Cynthia was sitting at a table by herself, looking really bored with herself. "I better make it up to her by giving her a great time." Naruto sighed to himself, before he walked inside the Clicking Puppets.

"Hey." Naruto greeted the blond at the table, causing the girl to look up, only for her features to brighten up when she spotted Naruto before her, about to sit down.

"Hey, you're kind of late." Cynthia greeted with a bit of annoyance, causing her fellow blond to laugh sheepishly.

"Well, it's kind of hard to be on time when you're helping almost every person you've met since I've gained Dratini over here." Naruto told the blond sheepishly, gesturing to his Dratini with his head, the pink dragon tilted its head in confusion for a moment, while Cynthia smiled softly and stroked the dragon, which cooed under her touch and started to purr like a cat. "That's ... a new reaction."

"He's simply adorable." Cynthia told Naruto softly, surprising the blond even more that she had realized that his pink Dratini was actually a male on first glance, considering how many people had managed to miss out before hand. "Don't worry about keeping me waiting. I was sure that you must have had some reasonable excuse for not being here on time."

"Thanks, but yea, travelling with a group of people does tend to slow me down normally. So I had to feel somewhat annoyed by the pace that I was going at." Naruto admitted to the beautiful blond. "Is there anything going on soon?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Well, there is something with the Sensational Sisters tomorrow, but I wasn't sure if you want to see some girls swimming and performing dives." Cynthia admitted, not looking too sure about it.

"Sure, not like I can do anything until Ray gets back anyway." Naruto shrugged, causing Cynthia to smile brilliantly.

"Thanks Naruto, you're such a darling." Cynthia told her fellow blond.

"What can I say? If it makes you happy, then we can do it." Naruto told the Pokemon Master. "What can we do until then?" Naruto asked the blond, who smile slyly.

"I know just the thing." Cynthia smiled at her fellow blond, who looked clueless about what she meant.

* * *

The next day

Ash was confused. First he had been accused of a crime until he had showed off his Pokedex (again) and now he was watching a show where the three Sensational Sisters were performing, not that he minded mind you, but it was really confusing for the boy who had wanted to fight the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. He left feeling really confused, only to come back a moment later to pick up the dazed Pikachu who couldn't stop watching the performance.

"Looks like the others are here." Naruto mused, as he continued to watch the Sensational Sisters performing, his arm wrapped around Cynthia's shoulder, only to realize that the show had ended. Strangely enough, Cynthia didn't seem to mind the fact that he had wrapped an arm around her shoulders. In fact she seemed to be enjoying it. "How long do we have left?"

"A couple of hours," Cynthia told her fellow blond. "But we should at least make the most of it."

"Indeed we should." Naruto agreed, before he allowed his friend to guide him around. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see, you'll see."

* * *

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jesse, James and Meowth cried out in unison as they were sent flying by a load of water that had been sucked out of the Cerulean City Gym swimming pool. Naruto watched them fly away with a deadpanned expression, before he shook his head in shame that he even knew those people.

"Sometimes, I wonder if there is any reason to bother acknowledging them." Naruto sighed to himself, something that Cynthia didn't hear. "I better get that badge before we leave."

"You'll no doubt win, considering what you showed me earlier." Cynthia told her fellow blond.

"Yea, I will. Thanks for the vote of confidence though, much appreciated."

* * *

Naruto had gotten to the gym just as Ash, Misty and Brock were about to leave, much to the blond's annoyance, something that only Rayquaza seem to pick up.

"Hey Naruto," Ash waved at the blond happily, while Brock seemed to be giving Naruto a somewhat jealous look, but it wasn't there for long, so the blond ignored it. "We were just about to go looking for you!"

"Ash, how would you like to see me battle someone?" Naruto asked the boy suddenly, causing the young trainer to look surprised. "I know that you were battling Misty until Team Rocket interrupted the match and was rewarded the Cascade badge." Naruto admitted, before he looked at Misty. "However, I haven't gained the Cascade Badge yet, something which I want to get. Out of the four of you, who would be the better trainer out of you sisters?"

"Err ... well ..." Misty seemed almost shy at this point.

"It would totally be Misty." One of Misty's sisters, Violent announced.

"Like totally, she actually did better than what we did in a Pokemon battle." Daisy spoke up next.

"And we totally don't want to have to lose another battle again." Lily joined in.

"Guess I'll face you in a Pokemon battle then." Naruto shrugged, before Cynthia and himself walked into the gym with the Sensational Sisters following him happily, gushing about how hot he was, with Rayquaza following them grumbling under his breath about loud people. Ash, Misty and Brock stayed rooted to the spot.

"I have to face him, don't I?" Misty asked, sounding worried.

"Yep," Ash and Brock nodded together, not saying anything else.

"I'm going to lose aren't I?" Misty sounded downright miserable.

"..." Ash and Brock looked at each other, before shrugging.

"Don't you want some tips, Misty?" Brock asked.

"That would be helpful." Misty agreed.

"I'm guessing you're helping Misty because Naruto's not a Gym Leader and you didn't help me because Misty was?" Ash asked Brock, who nodded. "I hate technicalities."

"Well, Naruto doesn't actually speak to his Pokemon during the battle, from what I gather he directs them with his body pattern or his mind." Brock told Misty who looked more confused and worried than before.

"And I'm more confused than before." Ash sighed wondering just what Brock could have meant when he said that.

* * *

Naruto stood across of Misty, both Pokemon trainers stood on platforms across the gym pool like Misty and Ash had done so for their battle, only Naruto seemed just really calm while Misty seemed really nervous about the battle that was going to take place in a few seconds time.

"Calm down Misty, I want to fight you at your best, not when you're shaking in pure fright." Naruto called out to Misty, who muttered what seemed to be a curse under her breath, but Naruto wasn't worried. "Just allow the flow of the battle to come to you, allow it to take you for the ride so you can feel really strong." Naruto encouraged the girl that he was about to fight.

"Right," some of Misty's confidence seemed to have come back thanks to Naruto's words of encouragement, but she still seemed somewhat nervous. "Two Pokemon each are allowed in this match." Misty explained the rules.

"Very well, those rules are acceptable." Naruto nodded before he pulled out a Poke Ball from his belt. "Go, Spearow, show everyone what you can do." Naruto called out before he spun the Poke Ball in the air just as it opened up to unleash the very first Pokemon that Naruto caught.

"Staryu go!" Misty cried as she allowed her Poke Ball to drop under water where she unleashed the Staryu. Naruto's spotted a glowing red colour, but it was barely noticeable to the human eye.

'_So, she's going to try and get Staryu to attack from the water, flying up towards Spearow is she? Very well, let's see how good this strategy is when I know how to counter it.'_ Naruto thought to himself before he proceeded to relay some orders to Spearow without speaking a word.

"How does Naruto battle? You've fought him, but you never said how it went." Ash asked Brock, who seemed very interested in the Pokemon battle from his position on the sidelines.

"If I had to say anything, it would be that he uses his Pokémon's speed and his mind games to his advantage." Brock admitted.

"Mind games? What do you mean?" Ash asked looking confused by what Brock meant.

"Naruto ... never actually gave any commands to his Pokemon, barely speaking up if he needed to, and when he did speak, it would be to taunt his opponent, not command his Pokemon." Brock admitted, making Ash look shocked by the news that he was hearing.

"That's even possible? I know that Naruto could understand the Pokemon language, but that's about all he's said." Ash admitted.

"He understands what they say?" It was Brock's turn to look surprised. "That might actually explain a few things. The way his Pokemon moved and attacked was almost as if Naruto had discussed a 'what if' plan beforehand with his Pokemon and the Pokemon remembered it."

'_Brock's almost hit me right on the head there, I'm almost amazed.'_ Naruto barely hid his surprise from everyone else. '_Well almost. He's wrong about the plan beforehand though. I can't do that, because there's no way to plan ahead for something I've never done before, so I give commands to my Pokemon either by using my fingers, like a puppet master, or by communicating through our minds. Oh well, doesn't matter now, I better test Misty to see just how good she is.'_

"Tackle from the water!" Misty shouted before Staryu flew up into the air from the water spinning like a circular blade hoping to smash into something, Naruto merely twitch his fingers and Spearow flew backwards to avoid the attack, causing Staryu to fly above the Spearow, something that made Naruto's eyes widen, in delight.

"Spearow, use the move I made you learn for situations like these!" Naruto ordered for the first time, but that was all he needed to say. Suddenly Spearow seemed to have created copies of itself, and they all charged at Staryu just as it was coming down with such speed it was almost as if every single couple was attacking Staryu at once.

"Such speed," Ash and Brock uttered in awe, while Misty looked a mixture of awe and concern. Cynthia merely chuckled to herself silently, having already seen the move herself.

'_It's a mixture of the double team move and another move which he seems to have called Aerial Ace, the attacks of Spearow are so fast it looks as if every single couple is attacking at once, but what it is just happens to be Spearow going through the same loop over and over again in just a matter of seconds.'_ Cynthia thought to herself as she watched Spearow finally finish the move, not knowing the explanation she had just given to those who could hear her thoughts. Staryu was now flying towards the water, but Naruto wasn't about to give up any ground.

'_Time to finish off Staryu,'_ Naruto thought, before he gave the signal to Spearow, who proceeded to do a bird version of the spear, only to fly up just before Staryu was slammed into the wall, avoiding the collision itself.

"Staryu," Misty uttered in shock, she knew that Naruto was good, but there simply wasn't any contest in that at all, she was about to say something when to the surprise of everyone in the gym, Spearow start to glow brightly.

"It's evolving right now?" Naruto couldn't believe his luck on evolutions this was his third one in three days, and he hadn't exactly done much to deserve this ... if anything he deserved something less. Moment later, Naruto's Spearow had evolved into a Fearow.

"No way," Misty just couldn't believe her luck. Of all the times that Naruto's Spearow could have evolved it just had to do it in his battle with her. Naruto seemed to be calculating his next move, almost as if the evolution of his Spearow had put a dent into his plans as well.

"Fearow return," Naruto finally called out as he drew his flying Pokemon back into its Poke Ball. Now he seemed confused on what he was meant to be doing next. "Dratini, it's your chance to shine." Naruto told his pink dragon, which squealed in excitement. It slithered down his arm before it finally hit the platform that Naruto was standing on. Naruto took this moment to realize that his Dratini had grown quite a bit over the weeks that he had raised it after finding his Pokémon egg.

"Go Starmie!" Misty cried as she allowed her Pokemon to be let out to fight Naruto's Dratini. Starmie went straight into the water, but that proved to be a mistake on Misty's part for allowing her Pokemon to do so, she knew that as soon as she saw Naruto's expression.

"Dratini ... use Thunderbolt." Naruto ordered, and as soon as Dratini did so, it was over.

* * *

In a small hotel room, Cynthia and Naruto were together.

"You did well, that's your second badge now." Cynthia told Naruto as she watched him put the badge into a little case that he had made himself. "You're going to try and become the Pokemon League Champion of Kanto?" Cynthia asked her fellow blond, who nodded.

"I will be, I can't help but want to be able to do so, I want to be able to say that both of us have been Pokemon League Champions at one stage of our lives, I don't care which region it will be either." Naruto admitted.

"You've got a long way to go still, but facing off against the Gym Leaders of this region should give you the experience that you need." Cynthia pointed out, giving out some tips to her friend. "But, I'll be leaving you later today. I've already stayed in Kanto for too long as it is." Cynthia told the blond with whisker birth marks.

"But you've only been here for a few days, if barely that." Naruto protested, he felt like he had someone who he could actually have a decent conversation with, not that the others were any problem, it was just Rayquaza was too arrogant sometimes, while the kids were just that ... kids.

"I have a duty in Sinnoh, you know that Naruto." Cynthia told the blond haired man. "I didn't want to leave this soon either but I have to, I can't stay too long, you know that."

"Yea, I know, just wish that it wasn't the cause though." Naruto admitted softly.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto. I hope we can do this again sometime." Cynthia admitted to the Jinchuriki before she looked him in the eye. "I enjoyed myself."

"I enjoyed myself too. I would love it if we could meet again." Naruto admitted softly, he looked at Cynthia with a curious expression on his face. "When will we meet again?"

"Not for a while now probably," Cynthia admitted, thought Naruto had a look of understanding, he couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to spend more time with the young woman.

"I'll miss you." Naruto told the Pokemon League Champion of Sinnoh.

"I'll miss you too Naruto, don't worry about that." Cynthia told the blond Jinchuriki. "Try not to get into too much trouble, okay?"

"I'll try, though it'll most likely try and find me." Naruto laughed.

"As long as you try, that's all I need to hear." Cynthia smiled softly at Naruto.

* * *

Rayquaza was watching a small book when Naruto came out of the room that Cynthia had rented out, he knew that the blond had finished his business, but didn't even bother to look up from his book.

"So, she's not coming with us?" Ray asked curiously.

"No, she's going back to Sinnoh." Naruto Rayquaza's question pretty easily.

"You knew that this would happen, didn't you?" Rayquaza accused the blond Jinchuriki.

"Of course I did, she even mentioned it when we first talked a couple of weeks ago." Naruto admitted.

"So why make such a fuss in the hotel room?" Ray questioned.

"... I guess ... I enjoyed her company quite a bit more than expected." Naruto admitted.

"That's it?" Rayquaza raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"That's it." The blond confirmed the answer.

"..." Rayquaza looked up from his book, closing it shut to look at Naruto in the eye. "If you say so," Rayquaza shrugged as he walked off, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

"What would you know?" Naruto snapped suddenly, causing Rayquaza to freeze suddenly. "What would a Pokemon like you know about human feelings?"

"..." Rayquaza didn't say anything at first. "I don't."

* * *

Later Naruto walked into a shop which seemed to have lots of items, but what Naruto needed was something different.

"Excuse me. Do you have any fishing rods around here?" Naruto asked suddenly, causing the shop keeper to look at the blond with curious eyes. "I'm interested in doing some fishing." Naruto admitted.

"That much is obvious." The shop keeper pointed out. "But yes, I do have some fishing rods, looking to catch some Pokemon using these fishing rods?"

"You can do that? Wow, learn something new every day." Naruto mused after blurting out his question in surprise.

"Of course you can! You have no idea how many people are able to do that." The shop keeper gave Naruto a strange look.

"I'm still kind of new to the Pokemon training and catching business." Naruto admitted sheepishly to the shop keeper, who nodded in understanding.

"That's perfectly natural for a rookie not to know all of the possibilities at first." The shop keeper admitted. "If you knew everything straight away, how else are you to learn?"

"Too true," Naruto nodded happily, feeling like he could have a decent conversation. "So, how much do I need to pay for the fishing rods?"

* * *

"Where did you get that fishing rod from and why did you get it?" Rayquaza asked Naruto later as they were travelling to catch up with Ash, Misty and Brock, who had gone on ahead, apparently Ash was getting restless due to the fact that Gary was getting further and further ahead of him, not that Naruto cared too much about, since his rivalry with Sasuke was almost around the same kind of thing, only he was getting further ahead of Sasuke and the Uchiha was just an insane murderer tricked by the founder of the Uchiha clan and Co-Founder of Konoha, Madara Uchiha. So he didn't care too much, though he could see that Ash was getting a little arrogant lately, something that even Brock and Misty had told him about, hell, even Rayquaza seemed annoyed by the arrogance that Ash was showing lately, and Ray was arrogance personified.

"I got the fishing rod from one of the stores of Cerulean City and I got it so I can catch more Pokemon through fishing." Naruto told the legendary dragon Pokemon, who gave Naruto a blunt look.

"Do you really think that Pokemon are stupid enough to try and take the bait?" Rayquaza asked with a deadpanned expression.

"From what I've been told and from what I've heard, yes." Naruto answered Rayquaza's question, causing the Legendary Pokemon to sigh in annoyance.

"And where are you going to find such water?" Rayquaza almost tried to sound regretful.

"Vermillion City, it just happens to be where the next gym is and it's at the coast, where a Cruise goes off, though the name of the Cruise escapes me." Naruto announced, before admitted his lack of information.

"Do you think Ash even knows where he's going?" Rayquaza asked the blond Jinchuriki.

"Nope," Naruto's was almost instant, causing the Legendary Pokemon to sweat drop slightly, wondering why they were even travelling with the boy. In the end, it didn't take too long for Naruto and Rayquaza to end up looking at a very interesting sight.

"A.J.'s GYM ... currently undefeated ... 98 wins and 0 defeats? That's pretty impressive." Rayquaza mused as the duo looked at the sign together.

"Though the gym is not sanctioned by the Pokemon League," Naruto pointed out. "This A.J must have made the gym himself that must have taken him quite a while to do so."

"Indeed." Rayquaza nodded.

"Come on Pikachu you've got to help your friends!" Suddenly Ash's voice came from inside the gym, making Naruto and Rayquaza look at each other, before they poked their heads inside, just in time to see Ash get hit by a Thundershock from Pikachu. They both sweat dropped at the stupidity that Ash was showing, before they spotted Butterfree looking beaten, while a Sandshrew stood confidently on its own, with a green haired boy standing on the other side of the battle area. They heard a sound that marked the change on the scoreboard, something which they both knew meant that this A.J was now 99 wins, one win away from getting 100 victories.

"Well ... that was embarrassing." Naruto finally announced after a few seconds of trying to think of what to say, especially after Ash started accusing A.J. of cheating, only to be shot down pretty quickly and easily by the green haired boy, something which Rayquaza criticised causing Naruto to look at the legendary Pokémon's hair, which in fact was also green, but only a brighter colour.

"You call that match a fight?" A.J. could be heard from inside his tent that he had gone inside after ignoring Ash. "Now it's time for some serious training." Naruto looked at Rayquaza, before they realized that Misty and Brock was looking at them with surprised expressions. Though Ash seemed to be poking his head inside the tent, wanting to he really noisy like always. What Ash saw on the inside was surprising, there were at least three Ratatas, a Butterfree and a Beedrill doing some routines that seemed like they were constantly training, while Sandshrew was diving in the water, only jumping back out moments later after he got in and curled up into a ball spinning wildly trying to get dry. "Get back in the water!

"Knock it off!" Ash cried as he tackled A.J. into the water, getting both of them soaked to the bone.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do with him?" Naruto muttered to himself in annoyance, sometimes he wondered just why he even bothered travelling with these kids, the crap these kids do sometimes.

"What do you want now, a swimming match?" A.J. demanded as he looked at Ash.

"You're hurting Sandshrew!" Ash snapped.

"Mind your own business! I don't need any amateurs teaching me how to train Pokemon!" A.J. seemed offended by Ash's remark.

"You call that training! Hey what's that? It looks like a straightjacket." Ash asked after demanding what the other trainer was doing, questioning his training mentions. Even Naruto had to admit he was curious about the metal thing that Sandshrew and all the other Pokemon that A.J. owned was wearing.

"That's not a straightjacket! It's a strength intensifier." A.J. answered as he got out of the pool.

"Who invented that thing?" Brock asked.

"I did, it's my own secret weapon to bring out the Pokemon's powers." A.J. admitted, before he turned to his Sandshrew. "Sandshrew, back in the pool," A.J ordered.

"But Sandshrews are weakened by water!" Ash lashed out.

"Ash, do me a favour and stop bitching for one minute, please?" Naruto's temper finally got the better of him. Everyone gave him a look, even the Pokemon. "What? I made Dratini and Fearow (when he was still a Spearow) face off against an entire hive of Beedrill not too long ago, so don't give me strange looks."

"That was back in Viridian Forest, wasn't it?" Misty asked with a deadpanned expression, to which Naruto nodded happily. "No wonder they seemed more upset than normal."

"They were actually scared of me to honest with you." Naruto admitted offhandedly, causing Misty and Ash to glare at him. "It's not my fault that you were stupid enough to piss off the entire hive." Naruto pointed out, Misty simply pointed at Ash, who gapped at her in shock. "See, we can all admit that Ash is a downright idiot."

"I should feel hurt." Ash cried anime tears, only to yelp out in surprise when Sandshrew dived into the pool right next to him, only for a moment later for Sandshrew to jump out of the pool, spinning wildly in order to get dried.

"I'm leaving. This is just really boring at the moment." Naruto announced as he made his way to the tent entrance, ignoring Ash's undignified look and everyone else just plain on ignoring him, wondering what had gotten Naruto into such a bad mood. Rayquaza sighed to himself, wondering if he should bother going after him.

* * *

Naruto stormed out of the area, before he made his way into the fields nearby where he punched one of the trees nearby as hard as he could, his frustrations getting too much for the blond haired man.

"Why am I getting so fucking worked up over this? He's just a kid, why would he know any better?" Naruto growled to himself. "He needs time to mature, he needs time."

"**And you need to keep your temper under control, or else you'll really hurt someone.**" A dark chuckle made itself known in Naruto's mind, the laugh of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi. Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly found himself face to face with the demonic fox. "**So you finally come to visit me? After all those years I thought that we agreed an alliance that would continue even after we managed to kill Madara Uchiha.**" The fox growled dangerously. "**Then why have you been ignoring me for so many years!**"

"I needed to keep my temper under control." Naruto started to explain.

"**Don't give me that bullshit! You haven't had to worry about your temper causing my chakra to leak out ever since you defeated me back in Kumo! Ever since your bitch of a mother helped you stopping me from destroying your very soul you miserable bastard,**" Kyuubi roared in anger, while Naruto seemed to ignore him. "**At least look at me when I talk to you, you traitorous bastard,**" that got Naruto's attention.

"I'm not a traitor." Naruto hissed out angrily.

"**What was your Ninja Motto again? Oh I remember now! It was 'I always keep my promise, no matter what!', then again it was also 'I shall never give up!' but then again you were always lying to yourself.**" Kyuubi laughed cruelly. "**No-one wanted you to gain any knowledge, no matter what it was, and you didn't exactly help yourself when you ran out of Iruka's classes, the only man who would willingly give you knowledge in the entire academy, you stupid moron.**"

"I'm not a moron, not anymore." Naruto growled out, feeling his temper starting to slip out of his control. "And I'm the one who's in control, so are you sure that you want provoke me right now?" Naruto asked the demonic fox, but an evil grin was the only response that he got. "Never mind, I don't even care." Naruto suddenly shut off the connection before the fox could even say anything in response.

"Dratini," Naruto's Dratini had suddenly woken up despite being lazy, he could hear something nearby.

"What's that? Team Rocket is nearby and they've stolen something?" Naruto asked blinking as he took in this information, before he looked round the tree to spot none other than Team Rocket with James carrying a brown bag, while wearing pink rubber gloves as if to protect himself from something. Naruto blinked in surprise. "So they've captured Pikachu? How the hell did they pull that off?"

"Those clowns will never catch up with us." Jessie seemed pleased with their catch.

"I'm exhausted, you take the bag now." James tried to get Jessie to take over.

"But a real gentleman always carries the bag." Jessie pointed out.

"Is that so? Well as you know I'm no gentleman!" James snapped, shoving the bag in Jessie's direction. Suddenly out of nowhere, something jumped out of the bag, slamming into both James' and Jessie's faces, knocking both backwards as if they were out cold, causing Naruto to blink in surprise. It was when Sandshrew came down slamming into Meowth's head, knocking him out that Naruto knew that this would be funny. Someone Sandshrew's tail had found its way into Meowth's mouth and the ground Pokemon proceeded to dig its way underground with Meowth still attached with him. Naruto looked at Jessie and James for a moment, before shrugging to himself just as they got to their feet.

"Meowth, where are you?" James asked looking around, before he spotted the hole.

"That wasn't the Pikachu that was the Sandshrew!" Jessie hissed angrily.

"Let's go back!" James declared, before they both charged towards A.J's, gym, not knowing that Naruto was casually following them along, without a care in a world.

"It's times like these that make me happy I'm travelling with the kids." Naruto chuckled to himself, as he took his time, while Dratini agreed tiredly, before it fall back to sleep.

* * *

It had taken Naruto a while to get there because of his causal pace, but he was soon outside of A.J's Gym, when suddenly the ground started shaking, much to Naruto's surprise, suddenly it felt as if the ground her been split in half by something, but what could have done it?

"That's it! I've offered the match!" Meowth shouted as he ran away, with Koffing and Ekans following closely behind, with fearful expressions on their faces, which turned to even more horrified when they saw a confused Naruto.

"Meowth, where are you going?" James and Jessie demanded.

"To write us a theme song and to get away from Naruto," Meowth cried as he ran as fast as he could.

"Not that again ... wait ... what?" Jessie and James complained about the song part, only to spot Naruto themselves, before letting out a scream of terror. "Never mind, let's just run away," the terrified expressions told the entire story as they ran for the hills themselves.

"We've finally did Sandshrew! We've finally reached victory number 100!" A.J announced from inside the Gym, much to Naruto's surprise, before he spotted the numbers on the scoreboard change itself to 100-0, which made Naruto feel good for the guy. "Today all of our sacrifices and hard work have finally paid off, now we can start winning our badges!" A.J hugged Sandshrew as they both started crying anime tears of joy, which Naruto could see as he poked his head in, trying to ignore the fact that arena had now been split in two.

"You've missed a classic." Rayquaza told Naruto as he walked over to the man, causing the blond to shrug.

"I can see that much for myself." Naruto admitted, before he waited outside of the Gym. "I better own the kids an apology, for most part, and I own you one, so sorry for losing my temper on you earlier."

"You came back, so I'm not fussed, unlike I would have been if you never came back again anyway." Rayquaza told the blond as if he was doing him a massive favour.

"That would have sounded so much better if it hadn't been done so arrogantly."

* * *

Naruto waited until the kids had come out of the Gym and parted ways with A.J before he let his presence known to them, which surprised them a little bit.

"I have to apologize for what I was saying, I was just somewhat annoyed and stressed about something beforehand, and I unleashed it on all of you, so sorry about that." Naruto told the kids, Ash looked happy that Naruto was back, while Misty looked relieved, but Brock had a look of understanding on his face, most likely understanding the reason that Naruto had been in such a bad mood.

"I'm just happy that you're back, it wouldn't be the same without you travelling with us." Ash admitted happily, only for Naruto to take off his cap suddenly and rub the top of his head with a grin on his face.

"I know that I've got to give you time, that much is obvious, so that's what I'm going to do." Naruto nodded to Ash, before handing the boy his cap back. "I've enjoyed travelling with you kids. It's made things interesting for me, even if I wonder off on my own quite a bit of the time." Naruto admitted sheepishly. "We're off to Vermillion City, right?" Naruto questioned the group.

"Right," Ash agreed happily as he took the lead to their next step to their adventure.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is finally completed.**

**Yes! I have updated! It's not a joke, it's not April's Fools! That was 3 months ago! Though I last updated this fic 4 months ago ... I'm getting worse I swear.**

**I'm not here to give out excuses as to why I didn't update faster, I'm just here to deliever the next chapters, which I have finally done.**

**But if you do want a reason, I had a writer's block and I needed to get my college course done, which I passed as far as I know.**

**Now for some stats.**

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto's caught so far.**

Dratini - Shiny

Spearow - Fearow (Were you surprised by it's evolution?)

Nidoran Male - Nidorino - Nidoking

Zubat

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto's going to catch.**

Gastly

Charmander - Shiny - confirmed.

Vulpix

Gyardos - Will be a Marikarp first

Kabuto

Onix

Horsea

Mankey

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto MIGHT catch**

Machop

Magnemite

Oddish

Squirtle

Abra

Sandshrew

Growlithe

Geodude

Scyther

Cubone

Hitmonlee

Rhyhorn

Electabuzz

Kangaskhan

* * *

**Also, I have a challenge for you people!**

**You know during my last Omake where I had Naruto announce he was Ash's father, well I'm giving out a challenge where Naruto IS Ash's father, just to see what will happen.**

**Couldn't care what happens as long as Naruto is Ash's father to be honest with you.**

**Anyway, until next time, goodbye and goodnight. It's 01:15 over here at the moment.**


	7. Schools and Hidden Villages

**I give you an option of 151**

**Add 100**

**Add 134**

**Add 106**

**Add 155**

**This equals to 649, this is the amount of Pokemon in the world as if right now.**

**Now just done some editing, I spotted some mistakes when I was looking at this chapter through my iPhone (probably didn't get them all though), however, I made some changes, so hopefully it should be somewhat better grammatically. **

* * *

Naruto – The New Trainer

Schools and Hidden Villages

* * *

Naruto and Rayquaza looked at the sight before them, before they turned to each other with looks of disbelief, how Brock was able to store an entire table and several chairs into his rucksack and not suffer from back pains was something that they were unable to understand.

"It is times like this, that anime, cartoons and fan-fiction are perfect, because of some of the crap that you can come up with." Naruto could only come out with, causing Rayquaza to nod in agreement in response, still looking at the table that had been setup in shock. They were currently in a forest that happened been cloaked with mist at the moment. However, Ash and Misty had been arguing before the chapter had even started, delaying its beginning. "Seriously though, I feel like sneaking off to attempt to catch more Pokemon or something decent, I'm not hungry yet."

"Then why haven't we done that yet?" Rayquaza asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond haired man.

"Not so fast Ash! I've brought my own official Pokemon tea set!" Brock was announcing, before going on to explain all of the details about how to make good tea or coffee. Naruto and Ray just stared for a moment, before looking at each other.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Naruto was already slipping away, the mist allowing him to do so with ease. This was helped with the fact that Dratini was fast asleep.

"Yes, it would be easier." Rayquaza announced, as he too decided that it would be best for now to retreat. The three kids hadn't even realized that they had slipped away silently.

* * *

As funny as things turned out, Naruto and Rayquaza somehow ended up finding an entire academy, after Naruto had walked straight into the building itself ... twice.

Rayquaza wasn't about to stop mocking Naruto about it, even if the fog had blocked his vision, he still should have been able to stop himself from walking straight into a building more than once. It had been going on for five minutes now.

"If I have to say something Naruto, it would be this." Rayquaza told the blond, who was giving him a murderous stare. "You should have been able to tell that the wall was there!"

"Just how was I meant to know? I use chakra, which depends on LIVING beings to be able to search things out, and even if I did use it, I would have only seen the bare minimum of the people around the school!" Naruto growled angrily, a tick mark now appearing at the back of his head, showing just how frustrated he was getting now.

"I know that I would have done better in that situation." Rayquaza announced, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at the legendary Pokemon.

"Really," Naruto looked amused by the announcement. "Care to explain how you would have done so?"

"I could have waited for you to walk into the building first and proceed to make a fool out of yourself ... oh wait, that's right, you already did!" Rayquaza gleefully admitted, causing the blond haired human to glare at him.

"I really don't care anymore. I just want to get this over and done with." Naruto grumbled, before he walked off, causing Rayquaza to blink and try to follow him, only to end up walking straight into a door that had conveniently been left open. Naruto was whistling innocently as he walked into the school, while Rayquaza growled angrily, before he turned his head round the corner of the door. However his reward for being cautious was an empty Poke Ball to the back of the head. The legendary Pokemon growled and looked at whoever it had been that had thrown the projectile at him, only to find a group of five boys wearing some kind of uniform.

"Oi, I don't care who you are, but you're trespassing, so either go away or give us a reason for being here!" One of the boys, who happened to have red hair called out to him. This however gave the legendary Pokemon an idea.

"Trespassing? Oh do tell. I'm very interested to hear where I am now." Rayquaza grinned darkly at the five boys.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto walked down the corridors of the school whistling a tune, expecting to find Rayquaza following him or attempting to attack him by now because of the door prank. However when Rayquaza never appeared, Naruto blinked and looked behind him to just see an empty corridor and some kids in uniform now and again.

"Okay, so where the hell am I then?" Naruto asked himself, before shaking his head and started to walk again, only to suddenly bump into someone, who let out a female sounding yelp as she fell to the floor. "Oh crap, hey, you alright down there?" Naruto asked a brown haired girl, who blinked the stars out of her eyes.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you ..." The girl looked ready to snap at the blond, only to actually see who was in front of her, looking concerned about her wellbeing. She blushed brightly due to his looks. '_He ... he's so good looking!'_

"Hey, are you okay down there or not?" Naruto repeated his question, holding his hand out to pull the girl to her feet, which she allowed. As soon as the girl was pulled to her feet, she looked to the floor in an almost shy way.

"I'm fine ... just a bit surprised." The girl admitted, looking embarrassed.

"I see, that's good," Naruto felt reassured knowing that he hadn't done any harm to the girl. "Could you help me out? I'm a bit lost and would like to know more about this place." Naruto asked the girl before him.

"Of course, I'll be more than happy to help!" The girl answered quickly, causing Naruto to blink in surprise by her eager attitude.

"Right, well I better introduce myself for manners sake, my name is Naruto." Naruto gave out this information to the girl.

"A pleasure, my name is Giselle." The now named Giselle revealed her name, before she began to explain the school and giving the handsome blond a tour. Dratini chose that moment to wake up, yawning cutely as it did so, causing the girl to look awestruck and potentially jealous. However, that didn't stop Giselle from starting her tour of the tech school, if anything. It motivated the girl even more.

* * *

Outside of the school the mist had finally faded revealing the school for all of its glory. Ash, Misty and Brock had ended up having a conversation with a young student of the tech school named Joe, who Ash had discovered was being bullied by five of his classmates in an idea that a training exercise involving a treadmill and speeding up the device whenever he got an answer wrong.

However, Joe had ended up explaining everything about the Tech School and what all of the qualifications stood for.

"That guy is a beginner, but he's so much older than everyone else, the kids don't bother to help him like they help me." Joe admitted, when he talked about the man who was reading a Pokemon book underneath a tree.

"What did the teachers say about that kind of help?" Misty asked Joe.

"They don't even know about it, or if they do they pretend not to." Joe answered.

"Well I for one think that it's a violation of student's rights that must stop immediately, if not sooner!" Ash declared with crossed arms. "I want to meet the student in charge of this system and I'll see that it stops!" Ash demanded. However, Joe reached into his pocket.

"Here's a picture." Joe pulled out a picture from his pocket.

"It's a girl?" Misty sounded surprised.

"Oh yeah, you're right about that." Ash agreed with a blush and a strange smile on his face.

"She can violate my rights anytime." Brock seemed to be under the same spell as Ash was.

"Hey! If she's making your life so miserable why are you carrying a picture of her around with you?" Misty demanded.

"I hate the way she treats us, but I like the way she looks." Joe confessed.

"Yeah, not like some other girls who treat you bad, but look even worse." Ash announced, causing Misty to give him a dirty look.

"WHILE YOU TWO ARE SLOBBERING OVER THAT DOBEY PICTURE I'M GOING TO FIND THIS LITTLE BITCH AND STRAIGHTEN HER OUT!" Misty roared angrily, before she started stomping her way towards the school, muttering angry curses under her breath.

Looking at the Tech School through a pair of binoculars was none other than Meowth, while Jessie and James looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"That place brings back memories James." Jessie told her partner.

"It certainly does Jessie, and all of the bad." James replied.

"Tell me your tale of failure again!" Meowth demanded with a smug look over his face.

"We studied for the test." Jessie started.

"So certain that we would beat all the rest," James continued.

"And here's the part I like the best!" Meowth admitted.

"We frolicked that night for our future seemed bright." Jessie continued the tale.

"But things weren't right." James and Jessie both hung their heads in shame at this point.

"We got the lowest scores in the history of the school!" They both cried with looks of depression taking hold, tears building in their eyes.

"You should look on the bright side." Meowth pointed out.

"What's the bright side?"

"At least you guys were the top of the bunch." Meowth announced, only for his eyes to widen when he was suddenly getting petted over and have a fuss made over him by a now extremely happy and emotional Jessie and James.

'_These guys are worse off than I thought! I liked them better when they were nasty.'_

* * *

Naruto waited patiently as Giselle paced about, muttering under her breath about Joe not being at training on time. He didn't seem too pleased with her attitude, especially when he asked her about anyone she was currently helping.

"_Well, there is Joe, however he's nothing more but a weakling, despite all of the help we give him, he just seems to fail every single time." Giselle explained just what she had set up and just what her training sessions were. Honestly, Naruto didn't see a problem with the training sessions, in fact he encouraged them, however he didn't actually like the way that she looked down and belittled this Joe._

"_So, why are you the leader then? Was it a decision from your fellow pupils, or did you just assume the role yourself?" Naruto seemed interested with the way that the system in Tech School worked._

"_I was elected of course, but that was only because I am the top student in the beginning class of the most exclusive prep __school in the world. __It's sad that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, and my humble attitude. People call me a star, but I'm just Giselle."__ Naruto was treated to a performance that reminded the blond more of his past._

'_Why am I being reminded of Jiraiya and Team Rocket at this moment of time by this girl's little performance, it's not as silly looking at Jiraiya's, but it's not as flashy as Team Rocket's either.' Naruto sweat-dropped slightly as this thought went through his head, a picture of Jiraiya wearing Team Rocket's outfit just popped up in his mind. He paled._

"_So you're a good trainer then?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl._

"_Good enough to be the best student in the beginning class of Tech School." Giselle gloated, making Naruto blink._

_"Only the beginner's class, huh? That doesn't seem too impressive." Naruto seemed bored at this point._

"_At my level I'm good enough to beat anyone with 2 and even 3 badges!" Giselle exclaimed, sounding almost offended._

"_Right, personally I don't care too much, but at the same time you shouldn't let something as stupid as a title get your ego building, because there is always someone out there that is stronger than you." Naruto told the girl, who seemed surprised by his words._

"_I'll keep that in mind." Giselle told the blond._

'_But is she really going to go by those words, or am I going to have to beat her in battle?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the girl pacing about still.

"I'm sorry Master Ray! I'll get that for you!"

"Please Master Ray, accept this drink from me!"

"Master Ray, we were so foolish to think that we could beat you!"

Naruto blinked in bewilderment.

"Ray, what an earth are you doing?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded by what was in front of him. Somehow, someway, Rayquaza had managed to find a way to get several students of Tech School to follow him, though from the looks of things, they were forced to wear bright green shirts over their uniform with the words "Ray's Slave!" written across the shirt. Rayquaza seemed very pleased with himself, while Naruto and now Giselle stared at the sight with shocked and somewhat disturbed expressions.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Giselle asked the 5 boys who had been in charge of Joe's training, though they seemed to have done something really stupid. Rayquaza seemed extremely smug and pleased with himself about the entire situation.

"I beat them up, in a 5-on-1 fight no less, and now I have forced them to be my servants for the day." Rayquaza told Naruto, who sweat-dropped slightly. Naruto looked at the readers with a deadpanned expression.

"This is just part of the shit that I go through, and we're only in chapter 7!" Naruto complained, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, not caring that he just broke the 4th wall.

"This was a kid's show you know, you shouldn't be swearing." Ray pointed out bluntly.

"I don't give a fuck if that was the case! I can do what I fucking like!" Naruto snapped, before shaking his head in order to try and calm down. Rayquaza turned to the readers.

"I got voted into this story and I now have to deal with this crap? I don't get paid nearly enough money to do this job." Rayquaza rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm going to find Joe. I've had enough of just waiting for him." Giselle declared, before she started to walk off, leaving Naruto and Ray to look at each other, before they decided to follow her, while the other 5 boys followed Rayquaza's lead.

* * *

Later on, Joe had managed to upset Misty by showing some of the simulations in the school, but not putting real life into account of things. Misty had called out Starmie, while Joe had just called out his Weepinbell.

"I'll teach him about Pokemon! Starmie go!" Misty ordered, to which her Pokemon used the water gun attack ... which sent Weepinbell flying.

"Huh? But Weepinbell is strong against Water Pokemon!" Joe seemed really confused by the turn of events, however, a voice interrupted.

"True, but there's one thing you didn't know. Your opponent's from the Cerulean City Gym, her Pokemon has much more experience battling. You should have known that, you're an embarrassment to the whole school." Giselle was the person who spoke, though her choice of words caused Naruto's eyes to narrow in annoyance.

"But Giselle..." Joe started to protest, her words stinging much more than he would have liked to admit. Ash and Brock seemed to be blushing because of her looks, while Misty felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance due to the boys' actions. However, she also noted something.

"What are Naruto and Ray doing over there?" Misty asked, while Ash and Brock snapped out of their little phase.

"Why are those guys wearing those shirts over their uniform?" Ash and Brock asked at the same time, while Misty looked just as confused as they sounded.

"I want to continue helping my classmates to be the very best that they can be, to teach each other, respect each other and ensure the Pokemon of tomorrow." Giselle announced, only for her expression to suddenly turn cold. "But you're weakling! You better get stronger fast or before you know it your fellow students will turn their backs on you, for good!" Giselle finished scolding Joe, who seemed in shock over what he had just been told. Misty looked as if she was about to speak up, only for everyone else's surprise, Naruto to beat her to the punch.

"Giselle, do me a favour and just stop, talking, right, now." Naruto growled almost angrily. Ash, Misty and Brock seemed surprised. The last time that Ash and Misty had seen the blond upset was when they had been stopping him from getting his beauty sleep in Viridian Forest, but even then, he didn't seem upset to this degree.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Giselle asked the blond, who slowly made his way to the battlefield, reaching for his Poke Balls with a look of annoyance gracing his features as he looked at the girl before him, who realized just how much shorter she was than Naruto.

"You've gone and proven my fears were correct. You've allowed your title to get to your head, and at the same time, you've become something I despise the most. Trash," Naruto declared causing Rayquaza to blink in surprise, while Ash, Misty and Brock seemed astonished by Naruto's words, Joe and his 'trainers' were all gaping due to the fact that those words had been said to Giselle's face. However, Giselle didn't seem upset by the words sent smashing into her direction, if anything, she seemed furious.

"I'll just have to prove to you that I have deserved my title then, won't I?" Giselle hissed angrily, while Naruto looked down at her in distain.

"Indeed you will." Naruto turned to walk down to one side of the Pokemon Battlefield, while Giselle walked to the other side. Their companions watched from their respective companions end, though Rayquaza told his 'servants' to support Giselle, because they were part of the Tech School.

"Giselle is going to prove just why she has earned her title of the best student in the beginner class, and not just that, but one of the best in the history of the school." One of the tech students told Brock, Ash and Misty, with his fellow students agreeing.

"Sorry to disappoint, but there's no way that Naruto's losing, until you see his battle style, you won't believe us at all." Brock told the students, while Misty nodded in agreement, shivering when she remembered how Naruto literally toyed with her in their match. Ash meanwhile, just nodded in Joe's direction.

"Just watch, this will be a treat." Ash grinned at Joe, while slowly nodded in response, still feeling unsure.

"Go, Nidoking/Graveler!" Naruto and Giselle cried at the same time, unleashing their respective Pokemon. Nidoking roared to try intimidation tactics, while Graveler didn't seem fazed at all.

"Graveler, tackle through the Nidoking!" Giselle ordered, causing the Rock type Pokemon to charge, however, Naruto raised an eyebrow and before anyone knew it, Nidoking had jumped up in the air and proceeded to try and use its feet to simply swat the Graveler away. However, much to Naruto surprise, the Graveler got its move in first, which threw Nidoking's balance off, so that only one of the two intented kicks got through in the end. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'_So her Graveler is stronger and has more experience? I see, I guess that now I should be worried about what I could see next.'_ Naruto thought as he watched Graveler attempt to tackle Nidoking again, only this time the Poison type Pokemon hit the Graveler both times, sending it flying back.

"Defence Curl, Graveler!" Giselle cried, just as Naruto instructed his Pokemon to try and find a weak spot, however, before the Defence Curl had been used, Nidoking had used Focus Energy, where he focused as much as it could to find more weaknesses.

"Finish off Graveler." Naruto spoke for the first time in the match, his voice now cold and calculating. His eyes seemingly staring into the very soul of Giselle, who paled in fright due to what her opponent was doing. Nidoking at that very moment, hit Graveler with another set of Double Kicks, but this time it broke through Graveler's defences and sent it flying back, landing on its back out cold.

"Unbelievable." The five boys who 'helped' Joe were in shock, as was the boy himself, though he looked at Ash, Misty and Brock, who didn't seem too surprised by what they were seeing.

"Do you regret taking me on now, Giselle? Do you regret ever allowing yourself into a match against me?" Naruto asked the girl he was beating in a Pokemon match, as they both withdrew their Pokemon, the girl showing care for the Pokemon that had lost at least. Naruto waited until the girl was ready to continue, but decided to send out Dratini. The Dragon Pokemon slithered to the ground and raised its head highly. It was at that moment that Naruto realized just how long the Dragon had now become.

'_So all of that time that Dratini has shed its skin has allowed him to grow so much then?'_ Naruto thought to himself with a surprised expression.

"Cubone, go!" Giselle finally decided on who would be called out next, and out came a small dinosaur-like Pokemon that had a skull over its head, like it was wearing a helmet of some kind. Naruto blinked.

"I want one of those now." Naruto admitted suddenly, before holding a hand out for a moment and pulling out a pen and notepad from his pocket. "Most catch a Cubone in the future." Naruto repeated the words that he wrote down. "Alright, back to battle now!"

"You're not taking me seriously are you?" Giselle asked, a look of disbelief now finding its way over her features.

"Not particularly no." Naruto had no shame in admitted the obvious. "Flamethrower please," Naruto smiled, before his Dratini suddenly threw out flames from his mouth, catching Cubone off guard by the suddenness of it all. Cubone started crying because of the burns that it had suffered as a result of the attack. "Ah... sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt the little guy."

* * *

It wasn't too long later that they were outside by a swimming pool that the happened to have in the school, though Dratini was now swimming in the pool happily as it could be. In fact the Dragon Pokemon was surfing as well, strangely enough, which caused Naruto to stare at his Dragon Pokemon with a strange expression on his face.

"I can't believe just how badly I lost the match." Giselle looked defeated at this point, though she didn't seem as upset as Naruto would have thought that she would be.

"Your ego and pride has no doubt taken a massive blow, though at the same time, I do hope that you have seen my reason for my words earlier on." Naruto told the girl, who looked at the blond with a surprised expression.

"_At my level I'm good enough to beat anyone with 2 and even 3 badges!" Giselle exclaimed, sounding almost offended._

"_Right, personally I don't care too much, but at the same time you shouldn't let something as stupid as a title get your ego building, because there is always someone out there that is stronger than you." Naruto told the girl, who seemed surprised by his words._

"_I'll keep that in mind." Giselle told the blond._

"I didn't keep that in mind, did I?" Giselle sounded amused and defeated at the same time, though she did now truly see what Naruto had meant beforehand. It was at that moment that smoke started to fill the area.

"Don't tell me!" Ash seemed to realize just who it was that were coming inside.

"Allow us to reintroduce ourselves!" Within the smoke, the shadowy figures of Team Rocket could be seen, with wind going through their hair.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nations,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jesse,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth," suddenly Meowth fall from the sky and found himself falling into the water, before doing a back-flip as he jumped out. "I love a splashy entrance."

"I've heard of Team Rocket, you're the ones who got the worst grades even in the entrance exams." Giselle announced, spreading the news to those who didn't already know. "How about your team verses our team?" To back this up, all 6 members of the Tech School held up Poke Balls and made themselves attempt to look intimidating.

It actually worked.

"T-the two of us against all of them," Jessie didn't sound too confident anymore.

"But the rules say one-on-one!" James protested, looking somewhat nervous.

"Bad guys don't play by the rules! Get them!" Giselle ordered, to which the members of the school started throwing their Poke Balls at the members of Team Rocket, practically chasing them out in the end.

"Teamwork to perfection," Naruto smiled at this as a now wet Dratini found its way onto the blonde's shoulders, before he started to walk off. "I'm not needed here anymore."

"Wait!" Naruto paused when Giselle call out to him, making the blond turn back to her with a confused look on his face. "Why are you going so soon? You've already helped me teach a lesson, so why go so soon when I still feel the need to thank you?" Giselle asked the man, who grinned slightly.

"Just promise me to take my lesson to heart. Then we'll be even." Naruto told the girl, before he started to walk off once more. "I have a feeling that we will meet in the Pokemon Leagues one day, so when that time comes, I expect you to be nice and strong, so that we can have a really good match."

"You can count on it." Giselle promised the blond, who chuckled to himself as he finally left the scene.

* * *

A couple of days later, the group of five were for the lack of a better word...

"We're not lost!" Ash shouted as they walked through some thick grass, Naruto looked at him with a slight glare, cursing his own lack of direction for allowing him to get into this mess.

"We are lost Ash! There's no way that we can deny it!" Naruto snapped back at the other trainer.

"I'm telling you that I know where we are going!" Ash shouted at the blond, whose eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance.

"You said that an hour ago!" Misty complained.

"I know where I'm going!" Ash shouted, only this time he found himself getting a kick to the face from Naruto, causing the black haired boy to fall to the ground.

"This is an absolute piss-take, what did I do to deserve this kind of crap?" Naruto growled as he stalked off angrily, wanting something interesting to happen, leaving everyone else behind him, sweat-dropping as they watched him go.

"I knew that temper of his would show up sooner or later." Rayquaza sighed, as did Misty and Brock. Ash ... well, he was just unconscious, so no reaction there.

* * *

"So this is an Oddish?" Naruto mused from his location ahead of the rest of the group, as he watched the plant like Pokemon drinking out of the water as he watched from a boulder. The Pokemon itself had a blue body, with two small feet and red eyes, on the top of its head was a large clump of five long green leaves. "Should I talk to him, Dratini?" Naruto asked his Dragon Pokemon, who squealed out its name in excitement, looking forward to a new potential friend. "Well, go and approach it." Naruto offered, causing the Dratini to look at his trainer with a look of annoyance. "What? It might be scared of me, so if you want a new friend, you go and approach it!"

"Oddish?" The name of the Pokemon that Naruto and Dratini were currently complaining about was suddenly echoed, causing both the trainer and Pokemon to blink and turn towards the now curious Grass type Pokemon, who was looking at them somewhat oddly.

"Hi." Naruto blurted out somewhat sheepishly, looking embarrassed at getting caught out like this. "We were just thinking of a way of how to approach you."

"Odd?" The plant-like Pokemon seemed surprised by Naruto's words.

"Before you ask, yes, I can understand what you are saying." Naruto quickly pointed out, causing Oddish's eyes to widen in surprise. "Yes, I was shocked when I learnt of it too." Naruto admitted, before yawning, much to his surprise. "Dratini, you're rubbing off on me, and not in a good way. I need a nap, so why not have a conversation until then you guys." Naruto sighed, before he fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing that Naruto woke up to was pain, a stinging pain, as if he had been whipped around the face.

"What the fuck just happen?" Naruto demanded, rolling off of his boulder and crashing to the ground with a thud. "Ow." Naruto jumped to his feet and looked around sharply, only to blink when he looked at Oddish, who now had a Bulbasaur in front of it. Ash's Butterfree flew past Naruto's face, as it was sent flying by the angry Bulbasaur. Suddenly Oddish and Bulbasaur ran into the bushes, away from their view.

"Oh, but Bulbasaur," Ash uttered, sounding so disappointed with what just happened. "It's not fair! I want it!"

"What did you guys just do?" Naruto demanded slowly, causing everyone to look in his direction, only to pale or feel somewhat nervous about the dangerous expression over his features. "Dratini, tell me what happened."

Naruto's Dratini, who was now up in a tree having been scared up there by the angry Bulbasaur, was quick to explain the tale to his trainer, who got more and more furious as he listened to the story as to why the Oddish that he had been trying to become friends with, had ended up running away in fear from them.

"Misty... Ash..." Naruto growled angrily, causing to two trainers to back away from the blond somewhat nervously, while Brock and Rayquaza looked on. "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA JUST HOW MUCH EFFORT I WILL HAVE TO PUT INTO GETTING THAT ODDISH TO EVEN TRUST ME AGAIN?" Naruto roared, while slamming his fists into their skulls furiously, knocking them both to the ground. "I'm surrounded by morons!"

* * *

"You didn't even process a single word I said, did you Ash?" Naruto asked with a deadpanned expression, as Ash eagerly started trying to cross the bridge. It's not like Naruto could do anything other than follow the boy, though there was something worrying about the bridge itself that made the blond feel somewhat nervous about it.

"This bridge doesn't feel right." Rayquaza uttered, before he suddenly charged across the bridge as quickly as he could, getting to the other side looking at the other four members of the travelling group, looking curious as to what could happen next. His fears were suddenly proven correct when one of the ropes holding the bridge together snapped, and moments later, Brock fell into the raging river below.

"Well this is awkward." Naruto mused, as he stood up sideways on the now broken bridge, while Ash held onto the other rope, and Misty held onto to Ash's ankle.

"Just hold on boy! You can get onto the other side of the bridge easily." Rayquaza shouted over to the black haired Pokemon Trainer.

"I'm going to try and find Brock, later." Naruto waved goodbye, before he, despite Dratini's wild protests, allowed himself to fall from the bridge and into the raging river below in possibly one of his most stupid moments of all time. However, what they didn't see was that Naruto was using his chakra to attach his hands to the top of the water, as he stormed on after Brock in an attempt to save him.

'_Brock, I'm coming, just hold on!'_ Naruto thought as he raced through the water as quickly as he could through the raging river.

It wasn't too long before Naruto reached Brock in the river. Naruto wrapped an arm around his friend and focused his chakra into his hand in an attempt to slow down their speed, which worked ... just not well enough.

"Why am I not slowing down enough? I'm supposed to be some kind of badass ninja!" Naruto complained as he continued to hold onto a now unconscious Brock, before he grabbed at the land hoping to get slowed down, only for another hand to grab hold of his. Naruto blinked and looked up, only to see a girl with blue hair holding onto his hand.

"I've got you, just hold on!" The girl told him, causing the blond to nod quickly, before he literally threw Brock over the girl's head and allowed himself to be pulled out of the water.

"What happened? Why am I in so much pain all of a sudden?" Brock complained as he held his ribs in pain.

"That would be my fault, sorry about that Brock." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before he got a slap in the face from Dratini, who used his tail to hit him. "I probably deserved that."

* * *

Naruto and Brock looked at their surroundings with surprised expressions as they looked around the area before them. They was a cabin, but outside of the cabin there was a lot of Pokemon eating some food that was left out in bowls for them, next to the piece of land they were on, was a nice calm lake with Water Type Pokemon within.

"Do these Pokemon belong to you, Melanie?" Naruto asked the girl, who had introduced herself as Melanie before leading them to this area, with an almost peaceful look on his face due to the area he was in.

"Oh no, this is a place where Pokemon are able to rest and relax. When any Pokemon get abandoned or injured, they can come here. I take care of all these Pokemon until they feel better, and once that happens, they all leave." Melanie explained to her new friends, who looked at each other.

"That sounds like a Spa Centre of some sorts to me." Naruto mused, looking thoughtful.

"Yes, this is like a Pokemon Health Spa for abandoned Pokemon." Melanie looked pleased that Naruto had guessed around the right track. "Here, the Pokemon don't battle each other, they relax and try to enjoy themselves until they've recovered."

"What kind of method do you use to help the Pokemon recover? I'm sure that there is a certain way that you use." Brock asked curiously.

"I collect plants to use as medicines. I know about which plants can help a Pokemon feel better or grow stronger when it feels weak." Melanie explained. Before she went on to explain which plants that she currently had in her cabin did what to an intrigued Naruto and Brock.

"Oddish!" Naruto blinked and turned to see the same Oddish from before running over to him with a happy expression over its face.

"Hey little guy, so you're from here are you? It's good to see you again!" Naruto smiled brightly as he talked to the Grass type Pokemon, who jumped up and down happily at the sight of him.

"You know Oddish?" Melanie asked with a surprised expression, causing Naruto to nod happily.

"I sure do! In fact we were talking to each other happily before... my friends... scared him... away." Naruto blinked, before looking furious as he thought about what Misty and Ash had gone and done.

"I hope that they're caught up in a net or something." Naruto muttered angrily.

* * *

"What are we doing caught up in this tree?" Ash asked in surprised as he, Misty and Pikachu suddenly got caught in a net trap, while a surprised Rayquaza looked up at them from ahead of the path.

"That's the 3rd time this has happened today." Rayquaza grumbled in annoyance. Before Bulbasaur walked up to the net and started laughing at Misty and Ash's misfortune. "You just love rubbing it in, don't you?"

* * *

"Naruto, Brock, could you promise me that you will not capture any Pokemon while you are here?" Melanie asked them both, to which Brock and Naruto agreed with her request, it wouldn't do any harm keep that promise at least. Brock then went off to find the Ash, Misty and Ray, much to Naruto's annoyance, however, he soon found himself smiling again when he spotted Oddish was talking to

"If anything, I feel that Oddish might want to come with me more than anything else." Naruto sounded sheepish, looking down at the Pokemon that was currently in his arms looking happy. Melanie smiled at the sight.

"You can take Oddish with you if you want." Melanie offered Naruto, causing the blond to blink in surprise.

"Are you sure? I don't want to..." Naruto started, only for Melanie to hold her hand up to stop him from talking.

"We have a Bulbasaur who is in charge of protecting the Pokemon in the village. It personally volunteered to protect all of the injured Pokemon from any outsiders. However, he's too good at his job, so the injured and abandoned Pokemon don't ever want to leave, but I think that it's important that they return to the wild, that's where Pokemon belong and hopefully someday they'll find good trainers like you." Melanie told Naruto, who frowned in thought. He then reached to his Poke Balls and allowed all of current Pokemon to come out.

"Alright, but I would like Oddish to meet the rest of the team first." Naruto revealed his intentions to a slightly confused Melanie, whose expression turned to one of understanding after his explanation. "Or should I say the rest of the family?" Naruto asked, as he allowed Oddish to meet his team, something that made the Oddish freeze in fear for a moment, due to the sheer size of some of the Pokemon in Naruto's possession. However, things became easily when Dratini made the introductions, causing Oddish to not only calm down, but to become friendly with Naruto's other Pokemon. Nidoking and Fearow, the two Pokemon in their fully evolved stages looked more curious about Oddish, while Zubat flew about happily, pleased to see some other Pokemon in the team.

"It looks like Oddish is getting on well with your Pokemon." Melanie sounded pleased as she said this.

"I had to do the introductions sooner or later, or else there might be some unnecessary problems." Naruto sounded just as pleased with the developments as he watched his Pokemon bond together.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Brock was back, only this time he had Ash, Misty and Rayquaza with him. Naruto was still somewhat seething about what Ash and Misty had done, something that they could see, judging from their nervous expressions. Brock was currently explaining to the trio just what Melanie did at the hidden village.

"So you and Melanie both love to take care of Pokemon." Ash realized.

"We do!" Brock agreed with Ash's words, as he watched Melanie fondly.

"Well it looks to me that there's something else that Brock might love." Misty suggested slyly, causing Brock's to go bright red and frantically cover Misty's mouth.

"Be quiet! She might hear you!" Brock told the girl desperately.

"So Melanie, did you set up those traps that I've been hearing from Ray?" Naruto asked the girl who had offered the blond to take the Oddish with him.

"I did, it was to stop Pokemon Trainers from taking advantage of the injured Pokemon." Melanie admitted.

"Those were decent traps... but then again those kids always find themselves falling into traps. Even mine," Naruto complimented, before confessing, drawing two confused looks from Melanie and Rayquaza.

"What traps?"

BANG!

"Like that one," Naruto smiled brightly, while his Dratini spat out some smoke from the trap he just let off.

"Another net," Misty complained as she and Ash were once again caught in a net, with Brock once again looking up at them with a surprised look. "Why is it always nets?"

"When did you set that up?" Rayquaza asked his companion.

"Not telling, that would be giving it away." Naruto smiled brightly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Team Rocket were falling into yet another trap.

"This is the 3rd hole we've fallen into! How come nobody falls into our traps but we always fall into theirs?" Jessie demanded angrily.

"Well, I do have to say that this was a well hidden trap, really well made and -" James seemed more impressed than annoyed.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this!" Jessie snapped.

Moments later, they were pulled up into a net, which caused the troublesome trio to start struggling.

"Someone's grabbed onto my tail! Let go of my tail! Let go!" Meowth yelped in pain and annoyance as the struggling continued.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the sky as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow, he was doing something that he only really did with his friend Shikamaru, cloud-watching.

"This is always nice and relaxing to do." Naruto sighed contently, closing his eyes a moment.

"GAH!"

"Bulbasaur just tackled Misty to the ground, well done, I was about to tell her to leave Oddish alone." Naruto sighed, though he opened his eye to see Oddish looking on at the argument between Ash and Bulbasaur, not sure which side it should take.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nations,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"That's right!"

"Now Team Rocket are riding on a giant stadium that's floating in the sky," Naruto sighed before closing his eyes. However, Naruto snapped his eyes open moments later to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, even blinking a few times to make sure. "My god, this is just taking the piss." Naruto stood up as the entire area was shadowed over by the monstrosity above them, which crashed to the ground not too far away from the village.

"Here we go again." Ash sounded extremely annoyed.

"They better not be thinking of doing what I think they are going to be doing!" Naruto growled angrily, not really hearing much of what Team Rocket were saying. However, he did see a hose come out of their flying stadium, which started to act like a vacuum. "They need to pay!" Naruto snarled angrily, his rage were confirmed when he spotted his Oddish being sucked up by the wind. "ODDISH!" Naruto rushed towards the unfortunate Pokemon, and caught the Pokemon in midair, using his chakra to force himself from being sucked inside of the machine that Team Rocket had created.

"Naruto, hurry inside!" Rayquaza shouted at his companion, who snapped his head towards the Legendary Pokemon in disguise, who was standing by a cabin where everyone had gone inside.

"I know!" Naruto shouted back, before he rushed over to the cabin, using his chakra to his advantage. As he got inside with the others, they slammed the door shut.

"Ash, get ready, we're going to counterattack, Bulbasaur knows what to do." Naruto told the boy, running many plans through his head as he possible could.

"Right," Ash looked ready, as did Bulbasaur, who seemed to be changing his views on Ash already.

Suddenly the plan started, Bulbasaur was on the roof, whipping the vacuum away with its vines, while Ash unleashed Pidgeotto and Naruto allowed Fearow to fly outside of the cabin.

"Pidgeotto, gust attack," Ash ordered, causing his Pokemon to start up the attack.

"Fearow, help him out!" Naruto shouted over the wind, Fearow started to flap its wings as fast as it could. It was using a wind-based attack that hours of work with Naruto had allowed it to do. It wasn't too long before the now familiar cry was heard from the now disappearing team. Naruto felt pride rushing through his body, before he sighed as he started to walk away, feeling his head banging with pain.

"I'm just going to take a little nap." Naruto sighed, before he laid down once again and finally drifted off to sleep.

'_Man do I feel old.'_

* * *

A few hours had passed by the time that Naruto had woken up, only did he hear the news of what Ash had achieved during his sleep did he fully wake up.

"Ash caught Bulbasaur in a battle that the Pokemon requested?" Naruto asked, sounding surprised with what he heard.

"I watched the match and Bulbasaur's bonding with both Ash and Pikachu, so it is confirmed there, if it wasn't already confirmed." Rayquaza told the blond.

"Man, this feels weird." Naruto sighed. "It feels as if something is happening for the first time in months, but I don't know what.

"Who knows?" Rayquaza shrugged, before a space of comfortable silence filled the area. "Want to make fun of Brock's crush?

"Do I ever!"

* * *

**Chapter 7 of my currently most reviewed story, completed.**

**First of all, let me do one small thing.**

**WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID I HAVE SO MUCH FUCKING PROBLEMS WRITING THE FIRST HALF OF THE CHAPTER?**

**Okay, I feel much better now.**

**Seriously though, I had so much trouble with the first half of the chapter, the second half of the chapter was so much more fun to write, taking the piss out of the main characters of the anime series is great fun and I didn't even realize it.**

**As is breaking the 4th wall. Don't complain about the 4th wall being broken, they did it numerous times in the anime, even more in anime back then.**

**Where did all of the fun wall breaking go?**

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto's caught so far.**

Dratini - Shiny

Spearow - Fearow

Nidoran Male - Nidorino - Nidoking

Zubat

Oddish (surprised by this one? This was a last second thought yesterday as I watched the episode 3 times over to study it properly).

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto's going to catch.**

Gastly

Charmander - Shiny - confirmed.

Vulpix

Gyardos - Will be a Marikarp first

Kabuto

Onix

Horsea

Mankey

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto MIGHT catch**

Machop

Magnemite

Squirtle

Abra

Sandshrew

Growlithe

Geodude

Scyther

Cubone

Hitmonlee

Rhyhorn

Electabuzz

Kangaskhan

* * *

**As one last thing, I will do a celebration to finish things off, one that I have enjoyed doing for a while now.**

**I FINALLY UPDATED!**

**YES!**

**YES!**

**YES!**

**YES!**

**YES!**

**Even if it might have been poor, I have gone and updated at long last. This is an achievement considering I was starting to lose hope.**

**Anyway, until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


	8. Stray Pokemon Everywhere!

**If I complain about everything that I see**

**Does that really make me seem like a whiner everyday**

**But in the end I just do not care**

**I am a rubbish writer in the end**

* * *

Naruto – The New Trainer

Stray Pokemon Everywhere!

* * *

Naruto and Rayquaza looked ahead of them. Sure they had been walking around for about ten days, but didn't really matter too much to them, the scenery was wonderful.

"Why does Misty complain every time we get lost?" Naruto asked the Legendary Pokemon with a raised eyebrow, causing him to shrug in response.

"There's a bug right by your –" Brock started to pointed out, only for Misty to scream out and jump onto Ash's back, sitting on the boy's back like she was a frog.

"Get it away from me!" Misty cried ignoring Ash's pained expression.

"Aha! It was just a piece of grass." Brock laughed, only to get a foot to the face from a peeved Misty.

"I'm going crazy! Where are we?" Misty shouted to the sky now she was back on the ground, while Brock's map landed right into Ash's outstretched hands.

"According to this, we're right in the middle of nowhere." Ash announced, not taking much notice of Naruto's expression which screamed 'NO SHIT!"', if he did then Ash didn't seem to take offence. "But it looks like Route 24 leads to Vermillion City."

"Does this trail take us to Route 24?" Misty asked, sounding a lot calmer now.

"According to my calculations it does." Ash answered her question.

"Alright, then let's get this show on the road!" Misty sounded excited now, only to stop when she looked down and spotted a giant shadow, which caused her to look up and see what appeared to be giant Pokemon of some kind.

"Hey Ash, take a look at this thing!" Misty called out to the youngest trainer.

"It looks like a giant Pokemon!" Ash sounded surprised. "Pikachu," the electric mouse decided that it was best to hide behind Ash's backpack.

"That's not a giant Pokemon." Naruto sounded surprised by what was in front of them.

"It's not even one Pokemon." Ray seemed stunned, with a hint of worry creeping over his features.

"It's two Charmanders!" Brock announced. Indeed it was, one of them had the original orange colour with a yellow underbelly, though the flames on its tail didn't seem to be burning that brightly. The other one was somewhat different, instead of orange, it was a bright yellow and the flame on its tail was much larger in size.

"The flame on the tail of the orange Charmander, that's not healthy." Rayquaza sounded somewhat concerned for the little lizard, a concern that Naruto seem to share, which was shown when the blond climbed up the rock and started talking to the 2 Charmanders. Ash meanwhile had checked up the data of Charmander through his Pokedex, which pretty much made what Rayquaza announce clear to day.

"So you've been left here by your trainer, who promised you that he would be back? While the other Charmander found you here and started keeping you company?" Naruto tried to confirm as he listened to the story that the normal coloured Charmander gave him, to which the orange Charmander nodded, sighing out its name mournfully. "How long has it been since you were left out here?" Naruto asked, the little fire lizard, who gave him his answer. "Since this morning and he still hasn't come back yet?" Naruto sounded displeased with this piece of information.

"Why would someone do such a thing?" Brock sounded disgusted as he heard what Naruto was translating, it was obvious that he had a reason to be as upset as Naruto was, as did Rayquaza did, who looked livid at the information he was getting.

"If I find this good for nothing piece of shit, I'm going to make sure that he regrets doing this to Charmander." Naruto growled, while Ash and Misty looked at each other exchanging somewhat worried looks. The yellow Charmander starting speaking to Naruto, causing the blond to turn his head sharply at the yellow fire lizard with a look of disbelief, "there is no way that I am leaving Charmander here! He'll die!" Naruto snapped angrily.

"We need to get Charmander to a Pokemon Centre." Brock pointed out, to which both Naruto and Rayquaza nodded in agreement. Brock was someone who wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder, so his opinion was one that was taken onboard.

"But how will we be able to convince Charmander to come with us?" Misty asked, sounding concerned for the fire lizard as she asked the question.

"Ash, try and catch it with your Poke Ball." Naruto suggested, causing a surprised look to find itself over the boy's face. "I can tell that you want to catch it, besides... I'm not going to leave Charmander out here when I can see those rain clouds threatening to bring a storm." Naruto pointed out, causing everyone else to look at the skies. Ash looked at the orange Charmander with a look of determination over his features.

"Alright, let's do this." Ash declared, as he pulled out a Poke Ball and slid his cap backwards. "Go, Poke Ball!" Naruto watched with interest, only to blink when Charmander swung his tail to throw the Poke Ball back at Ash. The orange Charmander glared at Naruto for the suggestion, before glaring at Ash for actually going through with it.

"I don't want you to be left outside in the rain." Naruto sighed in annoyance, grimacing as he saw the sky slowly becoming darker. Even Rayquaza cringed looking up at the sky, wondering whether or not they would be able to get the Charmander to go ahead and agree to come with them.

"Char, Charmander, char." However, it seemed as if they wouldn't need to worry about trying to convince the sick looking Charmander to try and come with them, for the yellow Charmander was also trying to convince its fellow Pokemon to come with them. The discussion between to two Charmander consisted of their name being repeated constantly, giving Naruto enough time to realize that the yellow Charmander had a slightly deeper voice than the other one. Suddenly, the discussion ended.

"So you'll come with us?" Naruto asked both the Charmanders, who nodded in agreement, however the orange Charmander seemed somewhat reluctant to travel with them. "We won't put you in a Poke Ball, however, if it starts to rain, we will need to cover you, I have some spare coats that will cover you up."

The orange Charmander agreed to join them after that.

* * *

As Naruto predicted, it started to rain, in fact it was even the beginning of a storm. Both of the Charmanders were covered by the raincoats that Naruto had provided, while they were both being carried by the group. The orange Charmander was being carried by Brock, with Ash covering its already weak flame-tail, while Rayquaza carried the black Charmander, with Naruto covering its strong flame-tail. Misty was holding onto Pikachu as they group of 5 ran towards the Pokemon Centre that they had seen nearby.

Thankfully for the group of 5 plus Pokemon, it was nice and warm inside the Pokemon Centre due to a giant fire that happened to be lit in the middle of the Pokemon Centre. Naruto kept an eye on the sick looking Charmander, who seemed to be looking towards a blue haired boy with a look of almost longing. Naruto looked at Rayquaza, who was looking at the blue haired boy, a look of disgust clear to see on his face. Naruto spared the boy a glance.

"Is it that bad?" Naruto asked Rayquaza, who looked ready to start snarling in anger.

"I can feel the boy's emotions without even needing the ability to do so, he's feeling pleased about something, happy that he's gotten rid of a burden." Rayquaza growled angrily. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize just what this 'burden' was.

"Charmander," it wasn't a question, it was stating a fact.

"Yes." Rayquaza confirmed what Naruto had feared. Brock overheard with Naruto and Rayquaza were saying, not that the duo were trying to hide their conversation or anything.

"That guy left Charmander behind, on purpose?" Brock sounded upset as he repeated what he was saying.

"Pretty much," Naruto confirmed what Brock had heard. By this point, Misty had brought over some soup that she had ordered for the group. She realized the mood that was surrounding the table, even Ash had by this point, for he looked somewhat uncomfortable sitting next to Naruto and across of Rayquaza and Brock.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked the three of them. Naruto, Rayquaza and Brock looked at each other, before telling Ash and Misty their fears. After they were done, even Ash and Misty looked physically upset at the blue haired boy sitting by the fire. He was surrounded by a group of Pokemon Trainers or even his friends, and they were laughing amongst themselves.

"You sure got a lot of them." One of the boy's friends pointed out, as they looked at the dozens of Poke Ball that were laid out on the table in front of them.

"Just look at 'em, it's a pretty cool collection." The boy boasted.

"Way cool."

"You're the man Damien."

"Yo! I thought you had a Charmander too!" This sentence caught the attention of everyone at the table, including the Pokemon, which included the two Charmanders, Ash's Pikachu and Naruto's Dratini.

"Yeah, I had one, but that thing was so weak, it couldn't even beat the puny opponents." Damien announced, sounding annoyed with the entire situation. The orange Charmander looked hurt by the words of Damien, something that wasn't missed by everyone at the table.

"That little shit." Naruto growled angrily.

"I really don't like his attitude." Misty glared at Damien's direction.

"Charmander may be weak against Water Pokemon, but if their trainers work hard they can be strong." Brock pointed out.

"So what did you do with the Charmander?"

"Eh, I left it on some rock in the woods." Damien confessed, causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch dangerously. "That thing is so stupid, no matter what I do to it, it keeps on following me. I finally got rid of it by promising I'd come back for it. It fell for it! It's probably still there waiting for me!" Damien started laughing at what he had done and how stupid he felt that the Charmander was. The Charmander in question looked depressed, it looked as if it was about to start crying just from what it was hearing from its trainer, or past trainer anyway. Naruto suddenly stood up leaving Brock and Rayquaza Ash and Misty at the table together, his expression strangely enough calm.

"It's probably still there wagging its tail."

"It'll probably wag it so long it'll put the flame out."

"Yeah, for sure," Damien started to laugh once again, only to blink when Naruto stood in front of him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Am I hearing correctly when I heard that you abandoned a Charmander on a rock in the forest, leaving it out in this weather?" Naruto asked the blue haired boy. A smile that could only be as fake as Sai's appearing on his face, yet no-one but Rayquaza could tell the difference.

"Yeah, what about it, should I even care for your opinion?" Damien demanded.

"Probably not, but enlighten me with this." Naruto requested.

"What do you want to know?" Damien looked impatient.

"Would you care if the Charmander you abandoned, was to die out in this storm?" Naruto asked the boy, who gave him a look of annoyance, before he stood up, glaring at Naruto, who was at least a head taller than he was.

"No, I wouldn't. Are you done now? Are you finished annoying me with your pointless questions?" Damien demanded angrily.

"Well, now I am, I really wanted to be sure about your opinion to be honest." Naruto's fake smile turned into a sadistic grin. "Before I did this anyway," Naruto promptly smashed his foot into the face of Damien's with a sickening crunch being heard throughout the whole Pokemon Centre. Damien screamed in agony as he heard his nose, blood pouring down his face like a small stream.

"What the hell man!"

"There was no reason for that!"

"That was totally uncalled for!"

These was the separate cries that came from Damien's friends, however, despite these cries, there were more than a few people who seemed pleased with what Naruto had done, for more than a few of them had been disgusted by the words coming out of the little punk's mouth. Damien stood up, but holding his face with a look of fury. He was grabbed hold of one of his Poke Balls, ready to bring out a Poke Ball. However, suddenly he spotted Rayquaza stalking his way over to their direction and thought better of it.

"You'll pay for this. I'll make sure of it." Damien snarled at Naruto, who gave him a glare that was close to being filled with killing intent, but was able to withhold himself. Damien walked away angrily, while his friends carried his Poke Balls to help him out.

"That boy is worse than trash, abandoning a friend, a comrade, a brother like that. Loyalty should not be rewarded with betrayal like that." Naruto growled, only to sigh to himself, sitting down where Damien had previously been, not caring about the blood that got into his clothes. "Perhaps I overreacted though."

"Naruto, if it wasn't you that did something, I would have done something about that brat's attitude, so save your breath." Rayquaza told the blond, who looked at the Legendary Pokemon with a look of annoyance.

"Charmander, hey Charmander, don't do this now!" Naruto and Rayquaza snapped their heads towards their table, where Ash had shouted out to the orange Charmander, who had suddenly collapsed on the floor. Ash's face had a look of concern plastered over it.

"Oh no, I got so caught up in my anger towards Damien, I completely forgot about Charmander's condition!" Naruto looked upset with himself, before both he and Rayquaza rushed over to the table, with Nurse Joy rushing to attend the situation herself.

Things weren't looking good for the Charmander, for even the yellow coloured Charmander sounded concerned for the other Pokemon.

* * *

Charmander was very weak they learnt, perhaps due to the cold words of Damien or due to how weak it was already before they had even gotten to the Pokemon Centre, or even a mixture of both. What they did know was this, Naruto was blaming himself.

"Is Naruto going to be okay? He looked really upset when he learnt of the true extend of how serious Charmander's condition was." Ash asked Rayquaza as they waited outside of the operation room.

"Naruto is somewhat, distraught about the entire situation." Rayquaza admitted, he hesitated before continuing with the explanation. "He has gone through this situation beforehand, but feels upset that he didn't recognize the symptoms himself."

"He knows how to care for Pokemon?" Misty asked, sounding surprised.

"No, in fact before he even had Dratini, he didn't even have a clue about Pokemon or anything, if anything, he's less knowledgeable about Pokemon than even Ash is." Rayquaza announced, drawing looks of surprise from the young trainers.

"So how is he able to do so well in Pokemon Battles?" Brock asked, sounding so surprised.

"That is not for me to answer fully, but he does know how to fight, been doing so for years." Rayquaza announced to the trio. "He likes his privacy, and to be honest, getting just this much information out of Naruto was hell to do so to begin with. He has a problem with trusting people with certain information."

"That's understandable, no-one should know everything about everyone, it just wouldn't feel right." Ash seemed to believe that this was the case.

"No, he doesn't let anyone know if he is suffering." Rayquaza announced. "He doesn't trust people with that sort of information anymore."

They didn't ask the question why, for they knew that Ray would not be able to answer them. Just hearing the description from what Naruto was doing and potentially going through.

It did make then wonder about it though, what could have happened to Naruto?

* * *

Naruto was currently going through what appeared to be a computer, something that would have surprised a few people had they known him back in the day. However, that was back in the day, this was now.

"I've been alive for a couple of centuries. Of course I would have learnt how to use technology, duh." Naruto rolled his eyes at the mere thought of not being to use technology. Seriously, just because he was a dumbass when he was younger, didn't mean shit. He was a kid back then, not a fully grown adult!

"**Naruto, do me a favour and shut the fuck up! I was trying to sleep here.**" Kyuubi growled, he had just been having a wonderful dream where he had been killing Madara again repeatedly nonstop, an evil chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about the dream again.

'_You were thinking about killing Madara again, weren't you?'_ Naruto had a deadpanned expression on his face, as he suddenly spoke to the giant fox, which wasn't sealed away in a giant cage like many thought he was. '_I know that you hated the fucking bastard, but is there a will need to dream about doing so every time you fall asleep Kurama?'_

"**I never got to kill him myself, hell he was already dead before you realized that he had a major hand in making me attack you village, of course I would have a good reason in wanting to do so.**" Kyuubi or Kurama as he was truly known as snapped at the blond, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. "**What are you doing anyway?**"

'_I'm looking through the internet to see if there are any good ideas to use._' Naruto admitted, causing the fox to look at the blond strangely. Weren't they on bad terms two chapters ago? '_I'm talking to you, because I realized that you were right, I had been going against my ninja motto, my ninja way. I had gone ahead and done what I swore to myself that I would never do.'_

"**...**" Kyuubi looked at the blond with a look of slight confusion, before he shook his head. "Y**ou do realize that some of the readers will be pissed off about that, right? They always seem to love these kinds of plot twists where we don't get along, and you have to work hard just to get along with me and pretty much either beat the crap out of me, or kissing my ass.**"

'_..._' Naruto had a look of disgust written over his face as he processed what the fox was telling him. '_I will in no way, shape or form, kiss your ass in a bid of trying to get your forgiveness or your power. Beating the crap out of you is so much easier, plus it helps my dignity._'

"**I thought as much.**"

'_..._'

"**...**"

'_Do you want me to put your soul in a Vulpix?'_

"**Fuck off. I don't want my soul being placed inside of a tiny little fox that can die easily.**" Kyuubi growled in anger.

'_Didn't think so,' Naruto thought, sounding smug as he did so._

* * *

Downstairs, everyone else was waiting downstairs, along with the yellow Charmander, who looked at the door with concern. When the light went out and Nurse Joy exited the room, everyone looked at her with worried looks. However, she smiled thankfully giving the signs that Charmander had pulled through.

"Charmander's recovering. It should be fine by morning." Nurse Joy told them, causing everyone to sigh in relief.

"I'll tell Naruto the good news." Rayquaza told everyone, before he left to go upstairs.

'_That's the spirit Charmander.'_ Brock smiled with relief. The yellow Charmander cooed its name in happiness, knowing that its friend would be okay after all.

* * *

When Rayquaza got to where he knew Naruto was currently sitting, he got treated to a sight that he had never wanted to see.

"Naruto, what an earth happened to you?" Rayquaza sounded somewhat horrified as he looked at the expression that was on the blonde's face. It was a mixture of his mind being broken in a horrifying way and having his heart broken. He looked an absolute mess.

"..." Naruto wasn't responding.

"Okay, Naruto, this is important, what an earth happened to you?" Rayquaza asked, before he waved his hand right in front of Naruto's face. He didn't get a response, just the same horrified look. "What were you looking at?" Rayquaza demanded, accidentally nudging the mouse of the computer, which screensaver had come up. The screensaver had disappeared to reveal the webpage that the blond had been looking at.

"..." Naruto's eyes started to water dramatically, while Rayquaza looked at the screen with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh for the love of Arceus, really Naruto, this caused your mental breakdown? This!" Rayquaza snapped in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto uttered out, his voice sounded as if he had seen the most horrifying thing in the world today.

"I knew that this would happen, I just can't believe that it was because of the internet of all things that caused it." Rayquaza sighed in annoyance.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THE FINAL EVOLUTION OF A DRATINI WAS ACTUALLY ORANGE IN COLOUR?" Naruto screamed in anguish.

"..." Rayquaza sighed, it seemed that Naruto finally found out the truth that his Dratini, when it became a Dragonite was NOT going to be orange. This reaction though, this was just plain stupid.

* * *

Everyone downstairs stared up when they heard Naruto's screams of horror, looking at his direction in disbelief.

"That is just so sad." Ash's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, had he really been considering that this man could be the most awesome person he ever knew?

* * *

The next morning, the yellow Charmander was speaking to the orange Charmander, who was nice and healthy again, but still somewhat depressed about what it had heard from Damien's mouth.

"Char." The yellow Charmander was trying to persuade the orange Charmander to see things its way, but didn't seem to be seeing things go well so far.

"Hey Charmander, how are you?" The two fire lizards were interrupted when Naruto, Ash and Brock walked into the room. The trio had all been planning on visiting the orange Charmander, only to end up travelling together at the same time.

"We wanted to see if you were feeling any better after yesterday." Brock told the orange Charmander.

"We were all really worried about what happened to you, especially after you passed out." Ash told the fire lizard.

"I was hoping you were okay, I only just got the good news about your recovery, something that I can tell by looking at your tail." Naruto confessed, looking at the new giant and healthy flame that was on the back on the orange Charmander's tail. The two fire lizards looked at each other, before the yellow Charmander seemed to encourage the other Charmander, who nodded happily.

"Charmander, char," the orange Charmander said its named happily, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You want to travel with us, both of you?" Naruto repeated, sounding somewhat surprised by what he was being told. Brock and Ash looked at each other with surprised looks. It wasn't as if they were expecting it or anything.

"Is this really what they're saying?" Brock asked Naruto, who nodded in response.

"Could I, could I took care of one of them?" Ash asked, sounding excited by the idea of being able to train a Charmander, it wasn't a secret to the group that he had been disappointed not to be able to do so beforehand. The orange Charmander looked happy by the fact that the boy seemed excited by training one of them.

"Looks like the orange Charmander's happy for you to do so." Naruto pointed out with a slight grin.

"Alright, Charmander, welcome to the team," Ash grinned happily, before allowing the orange Charmander to enter the Poke Ball, to officially become part of his team.

"You want to be part of my team, huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the yellow Charmander, who nodded. "Fine by me, welcome aboard." Naruto allowed the yellow Charmander to officially join his team as well.

"That was productive." Brock smiled at both of the trainers who now had a Charmander in their team.

"It was a good thing we asked Nurse Joy for permission to ask the Charmanders to join us before we entered the room, huh?" Ash pointed out as they walked out of the room.

"True, imagine her reaction to us taking the Pokemon without her permission. It would be like we stole the Pokemon or something." Naruto smirked. "What a plot-hole that would have been."

* * *

"Why are you drilling another hole in the ground?" Meowth demanded angrily, looking at Jessie and James with a look of frustration. "We tried that trap already!"

"If you don't succeed at first, try and try again!" Jessie told Meowth as they got their newly made machine to drill a hole in the ground.

"This time we will remember where the hole is!" James told the cat Pokemon, before they covered the hole up.

"Are you sure you're gonna remember where the trap is?" Meowth didn't sound too confident in their ability.

"Meowth, don't you think we're smarter than that?" Jessie asked, causing Meowth to drop to the ground in disbelief.

"Our trap is set!" James declared, while Naruto looked at the ground in front of them with a look of suspicion.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked the trio of Team Rocket.

"Well, we've made a trap so when the three brats step onto this piece of dirt, they will fall into the hole below!" James explained the plan to the blond, who looked interested.

"What about me and Ray?" Naruto asked the trio.

"Are you joking? We don't want to mess with you two, you'll kill us!" Jessie told the blond, only for the trio to blink and slowly look at Naruto, who was looking at them with an amused look on his face.

"I'm so glad that your opinions of us are so high." Naruto sighed happily, ignoring the fact that they were going pale. "Seriously though, run along now, before I beat the crap out of you. No, I won't use my Pokemon. I will use my fists, so for what it's worth, run for your lives now." Naruto told the trio of Team Rocket, who quickly ran away with their tails between their legs. A few moments later, Ash, Misty and Brock all fall down the hole that Team Rocket had prepared. Naruto stared down the hole, and was joined by Rayquaza moments later.

"I thought that they weren't going to fall for that."Rayquaza admitted.

"I didn't either." Naruto confessed, scratching his head sheepishly. Naruto spotted Damien lurking nearby, and flashed him a dark smirk. Damien looked furious, and ran towards Naruto, aiming to punch him as hard as he could. However, all he got was a kick to the face for his trouble, followed by an uppercut, which sent him falling into the pit that Ash, Misty and Brock had just gotten out of. The boy was out cold and trapped in a pit that he would probably struggle to get out of for a couple of hours.

"This makes a pretty good day in my eyes." Naruto shook his head in amusement.

"So says you, we actually fell into the hole." Ash grumbled.

"I was standing next to the hole having scared off Team Rocket, so don't complain." Naruto told the boy, who glared at the blonde's direction.

"You didn't warn us, why?" Ash demanded.

"I wanted to see if you could spot the trap, which you didn't." Naruto confessed. "So if anything it's your fault."

"Shut up."

* * *

A couple of days later, Naruto had unleashed one of his scrolls to Rayquaza, who was staring at the blond with a confused expression. They had decided to wait for a bit to see if the other three members had seen the trap in the road, so were waiting off to the side. Dratini had finally been finally put inside a Poke Ball, Naruto realizing that he was starting to get a bit too heavy for him to carry around all the time, but that was a different story.

"What are you doing?" Rayquaza asked, causing Naruto to smile brightly.

"I'm glad you asked! You see, I have always taken a secret supply of items that I have stored inside of my scroll for future use. However my most treasure possession is inside this scroll that I am currently holding." Naruto explained to R ayquaza, who looked at the blond with a look of interest.

"And that would be?" Rayquaza asked, to which Naruto bit his thumb and smeared it across a seal, which exploded into a cloud of smoke to unseal the content within.

"A preheated cup of ramen," Naruto declared happily, causing Rayquaza to face-vault, while Naruto prepared to open the cup of ramen, only to hear a crash, signalling that the group of three had managed to fall into the covered hole in the road.

"That was almost expected." Rayquaza sighed in disappointment.

"I know." Naruto sighed, before blinking in confusion when he didn't see his cup of ramen on the scroll, but in a hand of a Pokemon that was a brown, humanlike fox Pokémon with three fingers and toes. Its eyes looked mostly closed. The shoulders of the Pokemon were brown. It had a long tail with one brown stripe. The Pokemon's feet had 3 sharp claws, 2 on the front and 1 on the heel.

"Abra," the small Pokemon told its name, before it suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue, with the pot of ramen in hand. Naruto stared at the spot that Abra had been for a few moments, before suddenly he screamed like a little girl.

"MY RAMEN, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Naruto screamed hysterically, his eyes wide with rage. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow, leaving a bemused Rayquaza wondering just what the hell he had just witnessed.

* * *

Abra looked around for a few moments to see if there was anyone nearby watching it or aiming to follow it before sighing in relief. It rubbed its hands happily, licking its chops hungrily.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Naruto roared as he appeared in a flash of yellow just in front of Abra and the cup of ramen, causing the Pokemon to stare wide-eyed. It then grabbed the ramen cup before teleporting once again, with Naruto flashing after it.

"Abra, Abra!" The poor Pokemon didn't know what the hell it was meant to do about the demonized man that was following it with his own humanized version of the teleport.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Naruto snapped roared angrily as he grabbed hold of the Abra, who teleported them both in panic. However, Naruto had grabbed the cup of ramen in mid-flash, so the poor Psychic Pokemon had its teleportation thrown off even more. The result was somewhat worrying.

Both Naruto and Abra were holding onto the ramen cup, but they were in mid-air, really high in the air. They both looked at each other, before looking at the reader and poking one of their feet at the ground experimentally. They cringed when they realized what was about to happen.

"Give me the ramen cup." Naruto demanded, causing the Abra to shake its head in defiance. "Give it to me now!" Naruto shouted, as they started to fall, the human and Pokemon starting having a tug of war, with the ramen cup being the prize.

"Abra, Abra!" The Abra sounded upset with Naruto's fighting spirit.

"I'm not giving it up!" Naruto snapped back at the Pokemon, who gave Naruto a look that was a mixture of a glare and a look of surprise. They continued their tug of war until suddenly.

CRASH!

A loud crash could be heard when they finally hit the ground below them and the imprint of where both Naruto and Abra had fallen could be seen. Yet, despite all of that, the ramen cup stood tall outside of the pits and remained intact, being held by both Naruto and Abra.

"Abra," the pained groan from the poor Psychic Pokemon told the entire story, as did the twitching hands of both human and Pokemon as they attempted to pull themselves out of the ground. Though they fell unconscious at long last, letting go of the prize that they had been fighting form, the ramen cup sitting there innocently, waiting to be eaten by the person who found it, as much as Naruto would protest it if he was still conscious.

"Hm?" Gary Oak looked down at the ramen cup that was sitting innocently on the ground between the two imprints of Naruto and Abra, before he bent down and picked it up. "That was an unexpected surprise, but I'll take it." Gary mused, before he walked off, eating the ramen as he did so.

Half an hour later, there was some movement from Naruto's pit and slowly but surely, the twitching hand of Naruto Namikaze reached out to try and grab the ramen cup, only to try and grab some empty space. The blond haired Pokemon trainer and ninja pulled himself out of his pit and looked at where the ramen cup had been.

"Fuck." Naruto apparently had enough senses left in his body to realize that the ramen was no longer there, despite his great disappointment.

The bastard who stole his ramen cup wouldn't know what hit him.

Suddenly, Naruto threw a Poke Ball out of his location in his self-made pit, and hit still unconscious Abra with it. The Poke Ball sucked in the little Psychic Pokemon inside and captured it with ease. Naruto grabbed the Poke Ball, looking at the Pokemon with a look of annoyance.

"The fucking trouble that you have caused me today," Naruto growled at the Poke Ball, only to blink when it glowed white in colour and disappeared before his very eyes. He felt his jaw drop in disbelief. "YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Naruto stared at the sky with a look of disbelief.

"Where the hell am I anyway?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio Team Rocket were tied to a tree, while 5 sunglasses wearing Squirtles eating the foot that Jessie had prepared right in front of them. Jessie had tried to bribe them into doing their dirty work, only for the leading Squirtle to declare that as humans, they were not to be trusted. Meowth however had an idea.

"Squirtle, both of these humans belong to Meowth." He explained.

"Belong to!" James was furious by the mere idea.

"They'll never trust you two. You've got liar written all over you, just let me handle this." Meowth explained to James, who started to struggle in his binds. "These humans are my pets. I trained them, but they're pretty stupid." Meowth explained to the Squirtles, causing the lead Squirtle to say its name in curiosity. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me ever again, you bad human! Bad human! Bad! Bad! Bad!" Meowth shouted at James, hitting him with his feet. This caused the lead Squirtle to smile, before asking one of the Squirtles to let Meowth down.

"Squirtle," the lead Squirtle seemed pretty happy to talk to Meowth now.

"See, you guys can trust me." Meowth told the Squirtle Squad, as he learnt what their name was. Meowth soon joined in on the meal, eating in front of Jessie and James.

"Meowth, what about us, untie us too!" Jessie demanded.

"I want a donut!" James sounded more desperate than anything else.

"Be quiet." Meowth gave them an annoyed look, before he climbed up onto their shoulders. "We got to keep up this act, until the Squirtles trust me and that's going to take a little time." Meowth explained, before finishing off the rice ball that he had in hand.

* * *

Somehow, Naruto had enough sense of direction to find himself in a town. However he found a phone which he was desperate to use so he could hear what happened to his newly caught Abra. Yet for some reason Naruto didn't Professor Oak, he choose to call Cynthia.

"So your Poke Ball that contained your newly caught Abra shined brightly and disappeared before your very eyes?" Cynthia repeated what the blond had just told her.

"Pretty much, it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I have 6 Pokemon already, does it?" Naruto asked the Pokemon League Champion of Sinnoh.

"It's actually the very reason that it happened, Naruto, I would have asked how you didn't know this, but considering that you didn't even know the first thing about Pokemon before you got your Dratini, I can't say that I'm surprised. However, to answer your question, Abra has gone to the location as to where you first got your Pokedex." Cynthia explained the reason as to what happened to Abra and where it had ended up going as a result of what Naruto experienced.

"Alright, thanks for the help Cynthia, I'll talk to you soon." Naruto thanked the young Pokemon League Champion of Sinnoh, who looked somewhat thoughtful.

"Before you go, could I see Dratini again? You mentioned that you had to put him in a Poke Ball earlier." Cynthia requested, causing Naruto to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"I did, didn't I? Well, sure. I'll let you see him." Naruto complied with his friend' request and brought out Dratini. "Hey Dratini, Cynthia would like to see you." Naruto told his Dragon Pokemon, who looked up and spotted Cynthia on the screen in front of him, before squealing out its name happily.

"Hi Dratini, it's good to see you again." Cynthia smiled happily at the Dragon Pokemon, who cooed his name out in delight.

"It's been good seeing you again Cynthia." Naruto grinned brightly as he took in her smile. It was more beautiful every time he saw it.

"You too Naruto, goodbye," Cynthia ended the call, leaving Naruto smiling almost goofily at the screen.

"Dratini, return," Naruto called back his Dragon Pokemon, before he dialled Professor Oak's number. "Come on, pick up the phone already."

"Hello? I wasn't expecting any calls today." Professor Oak answered the phone and appeared on the screen on the monitor, looking confused by the sudden call, only to brighten up when he saw Naruto on the other side. "Ah! Naruto, I haven't had a call from you since ... ever. I must say that this is a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?"

"Did my Abra appear over at your end, Professor?" Naruto asked the well respected man, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Indeed he did, was that all you needed?" Professor Oak asked the blond.

"No, if it's possible, could I talk to Abra?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, it's been walking around for a while now." Professor Oak told him/

"Right, can I talk to him?" Naruto requested eagerly.

"Of course, I'll just get him now." Professor Oak told Naruto, who rubbed his hands eagerly. It wasn't too long before Abra appeared on the other side of the monitor, and he glared at Naruto, just as much as the blond glared at the Pokemon.

"You stole my ramen." Naruto hissed angrily. "Nobody steals my ramen, ever!" Naruto snapped.

"Abra, Abra!" The Psychic Pokemon argued his case.

"I don't care if it's the food of gods to you, it just means..." Naruto sounded frustrated, only to process what he had repeated. "Ramen is the food of gods to you too?"

"Abra, Abra!" The Pokemon looked surprised as well. Suddenly Abra and Naruto started crying anime tears in joy.

"MY DREAM POKEMON, OH HOW I HAVE LONGED FOR THIS DAY," Naruto cried happily.

"ABRA, ABRA!"

* * *

The next day, it was appearing to be an explosive day, something that Rayquaza watched from afar as Team Rocket dropped some flash bombs, the leading Squirtle had found itself laying on its back like a turtle. Ash, in a moment of bravery and stupidity covered Squirtle with his own body in an attempt to keep him from getting hurt.

"Hey Squirtle, are you okay?" Ash's voice sounded pained as he asked the question.

"Squirtle," the leader of the Squirtle Squad seemed shocked by what Ash had done for it.

"Look out, they're dropping more bombs!" Misty cried as Jessie and James dropped some more flash bombs.

"Save yourself Squirtle, run for it." Ash told him, only for find himself screaming when Squirtle in an incredible show of strength, lifted him from his feet, with anime tears running down his cheeks, shouting his name loudly. Squirtle charged towards Misty, Brock and the rest of the Squirtle Squad, dodging bombs like it was an action movie.

"Look out!" Misty cried, only for everyone to get knocked from their feet as Squirtle and Ash flew into them. Up above, Team Rocket looked pleased.

"No more Squirtle Squad! The town's going to give us medals and we'll be heroes!" Jessie announced happily.

"Not so fast!" Ash shouted to Team Rocket.

"Who said that?" Jessie sounded stunned, before Team Rocket spotted Ash and Squirtle. "Weren't they?"

"Didn't they?" James sounded just as stunned.

"How did they?" Meowth sounded just plain out lost at this point.

"Squirtle, Water Gun attack now," Ash ordered, to which the Squirtle nodded in agreement, before shooting off its attack, which burst a hole in the Team Rocket hot air balloon. James dropped Pikachu due to the sudden shift of balance, Ash managed to catch Pikachu just as Team Rocket were sent flying off in the distance screaming their now familiar catchphrase. However, they were left with a problem, a forest fire caused by the Flash Bombs that Team Rocket had dropped.

"If the fire keeps burning, then the whole town could go up in smoke!" Jenny, who had just arrived to the scene on her bike, announced her fears.

"Don't worry Jenny, I've got an idea." Ash told the police officer, who looked surprised by the confident shown in Ash. "Listen, if you Squirtles work together, you can combine your Water Guns to put out the fire!" Ash told the Squirtle Squad, who all nodded at what Ash was suggesting. Together, the Squirtle Squad worked together to put out the forest fire. Later on in the day, they were named the official fire fighters of the town.

* * *

"What do you mean I missed all of that? I swear, it's almost as if I never seen any action that is worth noting anymore." Naruto whined as he linked up with Rayquaza, Ash, Misty and Brock as they continued on their road ahead.

"Yeah, why do you have that Abra watching on your shoulders anyway, did you catch it or something?" Ash asked Naruto, who looked up at the Abra that was sitting on his shoulder comfortably.

"Yeah, we had our differences at first, but I realized that we really got along after all. We really do have quite a bit in common." Naruto announced, enjoying a ramen cup he had, while Abra was enjoying one of his own.

"Ash, that Squirtle is following us." Misty told Ash, who turned around to see the leader of the Squirtle Squad following the group, Naruto looked somewhat amused by what he was witnessing.

"Would you like come along with us Squirtle?" Ash asked the Water Pokemon, who nodded eagerly, before taking off its sunglasses to reveal its eyes, which showed a look of anticipation.

"This means that Ash has 6 Pokemon now, right?" Naruto asked Rayquaza, who nodded.

"Indeed, they also agreed to follow him to a degree." The Legendary Dragon Pokemon pointed out.

"We'll take the piss out of that fact when Brock and Misty do." Naruto told Rayquaza, as they watched Ash and Squirtle share an embrace.

"What do you mean caught? It's following you!" Misty pointed out.

"Oh what's the difference, it's on our side now anyway!" Ash complained, while Naruto and Abra finished off their ramen cups.

"This story is becoming so fucking weird." Naruto deadpanned.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is completed.**

**Once again, I had trouble trying to write this chapter, weirdly enough though once I actually got going, I starting flying through the story.**

**Mind you, there are probably a lot of mistakes due to my grammar and everything. Spelling if you are American, I'm from the UK, so it's right to me in spelling anyway.**

**I write a load of crap for reasons that I still do not know these days.**

**Taking the piss out of a lot of things is easy to do, especially when these characters have a lot of flaws here and again.**

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto's caught so far.**

Dratini - Shiny

Spearow - Fearow

Nidoran Male - Nidorino - Nidoking

Zubat

Oddish

Charmander - Shiny

Abra - An idea that came up at the last second last night to be honest with you

* * *

**Pokemon on Hand**

Dratini - Shiny

Spearow - Fearow

Nidoran Male - Nidorino - Nidoking

Oddish

Charmander - Shiny

Abra

* * *

**Pokemon With Professor Oak**

Zubat

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto's going to catch.**

Gastly

Vulpix

Gyardos - Will be a Marikarp first

Kabuto

Onix

Horsea

Mankey

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto MIGHT catch**

Machop

Magnemite

Squirtle

Sandshrew

Growlithe

Geodude

Scyther

Cubone

Hitmonlee

Rhyhorn

Electabuzz

Kangaskhan

* * *

**The things that I feel are currently annoying me at the moment is a few things, a few ideas that have been nagging me at the back of my mind that I am unsure what to do with at the moment.**

**One - Should I allow Dratini to evolve to Dragonair and Dragonite or just Dragonair? - This question has been bugging me for a while now, and I honestly don't know what I should do about this idea.**

**Two - Should I allow Naruto and Rayquaza to split off from Ash, Misty and Brock or should they stick together? - I'm not too sure what to do with this one honestly, I feel that I might get the updates done quicker with the anime story-line, but at the same time, some of the later episodes make me cringe. Who knows.**

**Either way, I might do another adaptation of this story, where the story goes down the Manga road, where everything is somewhat darker in that story-line. I don't know yet, but things just feel weird right now.**

**EDIT: Okay, Naruto had a mental breakdown regarding Dragonite's colour because he realized that his final evolution was NOT going to be ORANGE after all. How that wasn't clear I don't know.**

**Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


	9. Lighthouses and Lightning

**I feel like I can be energetic when I succeed**

**But when I fail it's like I've been included in a corrupted creed**

**Telling your mother about your horrible fight**

**Before she blows out the candle to kill all of the light**

* * *

Naruto – The New Trainer

Lighthouses and Lightning

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the forest. The animals were eating grass peacefully, while some other animals were sleeping in the trees. At least until a loud outburst was suddenly heard from a young boy, travelling in a group of 5.

"I'll show you I can catch a Pokemon without your help!" Ash cried as he ran off through the forest that they were in, sounding annoyed by the taunting and teasing that the rest of the group had been giving him, it was times like these that Naruto couldn't keep the amused look to himself. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't help but feel like he was watching memories of his younger self in the form of Ash, it was like he was watching his son growing up strangely enough. Naruto looked to his left, where Brock and Misty seemed almost as amused by what had happened, as Naruto did. Rayquaza however, just rolled his eyes at the reaction that Ash had just shown him. It was clear that he was not impressed.

"Do you really have to irate the boy to the point that he raises his voice? You know how I hate it when he does that." Rayquaza sighed, rubbing his head with a pained expression. Naruto just stared at Rayquaza with a deadpanned expression, as did Abra.

"You do realize that we can both see through your fake expressions, right?" Naruto pointed out, rising an eyebrow at the legendary Dragon Pokemon. "Besides, don't you see just why we taunt him to the point that he bursts out a rant of frustration?"

"Of course I do, I just don't see the point of the boy raising his voice." Rayquaza glared at Naruto.

"Normally, pissing Ash off normally gives him motivation to prove himself to everyone that he can go above their expectations. That much he has proven when he has been beaten in a Gym Battle by Brock, only to try his hardest to win the match next time by using some strange training method." Naruto explained. "I was almost the same sometimes."

"Only not as stupid," Rayquaza stared at Naruto with an almost hopeful expression.

"No, not as stupid," Naruto admitted, while Abra looked down at Naruto for a moment before making some hand signals for something. "No, I don't have any ramen cups that I can give you right now. We need to save them for the great adventure later on."

"Abra," Naruto's Abra didn't sound too impressed by what it had just learnt from its trainer.

"It's not my fault that we would never be able to enjoy the taste of ramen ever again if we ate it all, blame the higher ups for making such things limited." Naruto told Abra, who huffed in disappointment.

"I have to wonder about what you think is more important sometimes. You're obsession with ramen is getting annoying nowadays." Rayquaza told Naruto and Abra bluntly, getting two glares of death sent in his direction.

"Like you're obsession with the colour green?" Naruto reminded the Legendary Pokemon, who rolled his eyes.

"Your Dratini is never going to be orange like it should be." Rayquaza reminded, causing Naruto to scream in anguish, as he fell into a rocking position. This drew the attention of Brock and Misty over to the oldest members of the group. Misty glared at Rayquaza.

"You reminded him of Dratini's colour again, didn't you?" Misty asked Rayquaza, who nodded happily, causing both Misty and Brock to sigh, you would have thought that Naruto, with all of his wisdom and power, would not have such a stupid weakness.

"Wait until he finds out about Charmander." Brock whispered to Misty, who paled slightly. If Naruto's reaction over Dratini was this bad ... well, she wasn't going to tell him about two of his Pokemon that would have been orange.

It wouldn't do anyone any good at this point.

* * *

The scream of pain that found its way through Ash Ketchum's vocal cords really did sum up his day so far. First, he had been made fun of by Brock and Misty, mostly by Misty, now he had a Pokemon called Krabby clamping down its pincer onto his finger after pissing it off by insulting its height.

Still, it gave Ash a great chance to prove both Brock and Misty wrong about his skills at catching Pokemon. However, all Ash really needed was a stick and a Poke Ball to catch the little Krabby. Just as Ash picked up the Poke Ball and bragged to Krabby about how it wasn't good enough to stop him from catching it, the Poke Ball shined brightly and disappeared from within the grasp of his hand.

Ash was understandably upset.

"What happened? Where'd my new Krabby go?" Ash looked behind him, below him and even in front of him. "I don't see it anywhere! Where'd it go?" Ash felt stressed about the entire situation.

"Didn't you know that trainers can only keep six Pokemon?" Misty asked, as she, Brock, Naruto and Rayquaza casually made their way to the young trainer. Naruto was talking to his Abra, who still seemed upset about their conversation about ramen, still stressing on the subject. "Trainers can only have 6 Pokemon, and the rest are transported."

"Yeah, but you can switch one Pokemon for another by pressing the white button inside your Pokedex." Brock continued to explain, while Ash opened up his Pokedex and pointed at the small white button that was to the right of the two white buttons next to each other. "It sends a signal to activate the system that makes the exchange." Brock told the boy.

"But I don't want to exchange my Pokemon!" Ash told them sharply.

"Then shut your Pokedex and quit whining." Misty told the boy.

"I'm not whining! I just wanted to know where my Krabby went." Ash told Misty, who smiled at him.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. You're Krabby got transported to a place of safekeeping." Misty told the boy, who didn't look any better.

"Where does it get transported to?" Ash asked.

"Your Pokemon got transported to wherever you got your Pokedex from." Brock told the young trainer, who realized that it was with Professor Oak, which just made Ash worry even more.

"How do you know so much about the Pokedex?" Rayquaza asked suddenly, looking surprised by the amount of knowledge that both of the former Gym Leaders were displaying.

"Perks of being a Gym Leader," Brock and Misty replied almost instantly. Rayquaza didn't know how to respond to that.

"Isn't there anyway I can make sure that it is okay?" Ask asked Brock, interrupting Rayquaza's thought process.

"We could call Professor Oak to check on it, but we haven't passed a phone all day and this beach is pretty far out of the way." Brock suggested to Ash, only to point out the problem with the idea.

"Wouldn't that Lighthouse have some kind of phone?" Rayquaza interrupted suddenly, drawing all of the attention towards him. Everyone spotted the lighthouse that he was talking about, and instantly found a reason to feel happy.

"GOD DAMN IT ABRA! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Suddenly, everyone turned towards the sea, where in the distance someone was falling from the sky and fall into the water with a massive crash. They turned to where Naruto had been standing, only for Abra to be standing there, chuckling in amusement. It became obvious just what had happened.

Abra had teleported Naruto into the sky, where he would fall into the sea and become soaked to the bone, all because of their argument over ramen.

* * *

Faraway in the sea, Naruto's head suddenly appeared from beneath the surface, before he pulled himself out and coughed numerous times as he tried to get rid of all of the water that had found its way into his lungs.

"Abra's going to get someday, if we don't end up killing each other, I don't know what will happen." Naruto growled, as he suddenly allowed Dratini to come out, just so he could have some company. With Dratini resting on his shoulders, Naruto stared at the lighthouse knowing that it would be where everyone would be going... Still, it was somewhat strange just how far away the lighthouse was from where he was standing on the water. Did he somehow drift even further away from the shore when he was underwater? Or was it that his eyes had been improved by Kurama to make it seem like things were closer than they actually were.

"Dratini," suddenly, Naruto found himself getting distracted from his thoughts by the fearful squeal coming from his Dratini, who was looking behind him. Naruto turned around to see what was behind him, causing Dratini to sound so scared.

"What the hell is that thing?" Only to suddenly start paling himself, just by looking at the sheer size of the creature behind him. Its eyes shining a bright yellow in the darkness that was surrounding them, for by this point the sun had already completely set, not only that, but the sheer size of this creature, that Naruto realized had to be a Pokemon, made him feel tiny in comparison. He opened up his Pokedex and it suddenly spoke, revealing the name of the creature before him.

"Dragonite, the final evolution of Dratini," the Pokedex told him.

Naruto grinned wildly.

* * *

Rayquaza and Abra looked at each other with looks of disbelief over the issue that they learnt that all of the Pokemon Professor/Researchers seem to have. Unable to cook for themselves and seemingly only able to cook tofu was not how they imagined them to pass the time.

It was almost as bad as Naruto only being able to cook ramen, which was a problem that he thankfully didn't have any more.

It really didn't help Rayquaza's already bad mad with the fact that the room was filled with darkness, meaning he couldn't see as far as he wanted to be able to ... in his human form anyway.

"Well there is no way I can ignore a request from the great Professor Oak." The inside of the hall was suddenly lit up, giving Rayquaza the light that he required to start calming down. "I am Bill, of the lighthouse."

Everyone turned towards where the voice had come from, and my to Ash's, Brock's and Misty's surprise, a giant Kabuto stood on the top of some stairs at the back of the hall. Though almost instantly, Rayquaza realized that this was not actually a Pokemon, but actually a man in a costume ... and stuck inside it too from the look of things.

"It can't be! That's a Kabuto! An extinct Pokemon, I wonder what it's doing here." Brock sounded shocked, while looked on with a deadpanned expression, wondering if he was the only one, with his brilliance, that could see button on the costume and that Bill was trying to and failing to reach because of the claws on his hands that were part of the costume. Of course that was the reason, because after all, he was brilliant.

"No! I'm not a Kabuto! I'm Bill, the Pokemon researcher." Bill tried to clarify with the three humans (not that anyone knew that Rayquaza was a Pokemon mind you) of his true identity, it really must be embarrassing for the man to be caught in such a state.

"Wait. Are you a human being, or a Pokemon?" Ash asked the man.

"This is a costume, I'm stuck inside it." Bill told the boy, who suddenly seemed more relaxed about the situation.

"Do you need help getting out?" Ash asked the Pokemon researcher.

"Yes! Step up here." Bill sounded grateful for the support.

"Tell me what to do." Ash told Bill, as he ran up the stairs to aid him.

"Push that button." Bill instructed the boy, who bent down and spotted a small blue button on the costume above its right leg. When Ash asked whether the button that his hand was hovering over was the right one, Bill admitted a flaw in the costume. "Yes, these arms are too short. I tried get out, but I couldn't reach the button."

Ash pressed the button, which proceeded to start flashing a bright blue colour, before some bright lights started to shine from within. Soon, Bill's human arms could be seen before the face of the Pokemon was pushed off, revealing a green haired man in a smart suit.

"Thanks for helping me get out. I've been stuck inside that costume for hours." Bill revealed, causing Rayquaza to grumble under his breath about the stupidity of humans sometimes, to which Abra nodded in agreement.

"Did you come from a costume party?" Misty asked the green haired Pokemon researcher.

"No, it's not for a party. This is a special costume that I use for my research. Getting inside its skin helps me get inside its head." Bill told the group, causing Rayquaza's interest to be perked by the idea of a human wanting to study the behaviour and mind of Pokemon. The Legendary Dragon Pokemon had to concede that Bill was dedicated to his research if he was willing to get inside of a Pokemon costume just to experience what the Pokemon did everyday of its life.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked the man, and understandably he was confused, as well as Brock and Misty, if Rayquaza wasn't as brilliant as he was, even he might have been confused by Bill's goals. Bill turned towards some tabloids to his right.

"There are many kind of extinct Pokemon and I want to understand how they lived. Putting on a costume is just one way of figuring out just what they were like." Bill explained his reasoning.

"You can understand what a Pokemon was like by putting on a costume?" Ash asked the Pokemon researcher.

"Yes indeed, or I'm beginning to." Bill told them, as he sat down on the top of his stairs. "This planet was created 4.6 million years ago, during that time all kind of Pokemon existed. They have many ways of living."

"All kind of Pokemon, how many?" Ash asked, sounding intrigued by what Bill was saying.

"On this planet, there are more than 150 known species of Pokemon." Bill told them.

"Over 150 Pokemon," Ash sounded extremely surprised by the sheer number, causing Rayquaza to grin to himself as he faced away from the group.

'_Boy, if you are this surprised by the amount of Pokemon so far, then I would hate to see your reaction to the actual amount of Pokemon in the world._' Rayquaza felt amused. '_With over 600 types of Pokemon at there , I'm sure that you humans will be pleased to meet them all when it comes to the day that you see them, including myself._'

'_I wonder what's taking Naruto so long.'_

* * *

If there was something that many people who knew Naruto could agree on, he was unpredictable and that trouble always seem to find him in one way or another, especially if he didn't go looking for it.

Still, he couldn't exactly say that this was trouble in a way, just that it was a strange situation.

"So you came to this direction because you were lonely and someone offered to be your friend?" Naruto asked the giant Dragonite, who was surprised by the fact that the human could understand its spoken language, before engaging in a conversation with the blond haired human. Naruto was now sitting on the shoulders of the giant Dragon Pokemon, who was calmly making its way through the sea towards the location of where it had heard the voice calling out to it.

The giant Dragonite gave its reply quickly, feeling like it could open up to this human.

"Well, I could be your friend as well if you want. I wouldn't mind being your friend, especially if it makes you feel any better about your loneliness." Naruto offered to the giant Pokemon, who sounded appreciative of the offer that Naruto just gave to it.

It still had to meet the other being that had offered to be its friend. Even then, it had achieved more than it had imagined when it had decided to travel down in this direction in hope that it would meet the being that had wanted to be its friend in the first place.

Naruto didn't know just who it was, but had a feeling that it was the person who was at the lighthouse that had called out to Dragonite. However, he couldn't be certain of that.

"I really must have drifted off pretty far away for it to be taking this long to get the lighthouse." Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

Back at the lighthouse, Bill had led them to the very top, where he was eagerly waiting for a certain Pokemon to arrive.

"It is probably the biggest Pokemon ever, bigger than all of the rest and no-one has ever seen it!" Bill told them excitedly, was he explained just what it was that he had been looking for. "It has been wondering for years and years, looking for friends." Rayquaza blinked at that, sure the Legendaries travelled alone normally, but even they were friendly with each other to an extent.

"But, doesn't that Pokemon have any friends or family?" Misty asked, sounding surprised by what Bill was telling them.

"The Pokemon wanders because it is alone. It is the only Pokemon of its species, one of a kind." Bill continued to explain, answering Misty's question at the same time. "One night, I heard this very strange sound coming across the ocean." Bill revealed, causing all but Rayquaza and Abra to step back in surprise. Bill brought out which appeared to be a sound recorder, and pressed the play button. The sound that came out of the device, sounding between a mixture of a song and a moaning sound, leaving Rayquaza to blink as he tried to recall what kind of Pokemon made the sound. "'I want, I want to meet you!' That's what it said to me." Bill recalled the experience.

"..." Rayquaza looked almost impressed that Bill had managed to translate what the Pokemon was saying, but he couldn't be sure if that was what Bill was hoping that the Pokemon had said to him, or if it was genuine.

"Some time ago, I played a similar sound and played it from the lighthouse to the ocean." Bill told them what he had achieved, what he had done in response after his discovery. "'Let's be friends, I want to meet you.'" Bill told them what he had translated over. "One day, I heard the same voice calling back to me from across the ocean! 'I want to meet you too, I want to be friends!' It was answering me back." Bill looked serious at this point. "Some foggy night, that Pokemon might come here to meet a friend that it has been seeking for a very long time." Bill smiled. "I would be so happy to meet that Pokemon!"

Rayquaza smirked, pleased to know that this human's intentions were genuinely good for his fellow Pokemon.

"But will you try to capture the Pokemon?" Ash asked Bill, who turned to face the boy.

"Why do I need to capture it? Meeting it would be enough for me. Just a chance to study it would make my long wait worthwhile." Bill confessed and was about to say more, only to hear the sound of the Pokemon that had called out to him in the past ... yet it wasn't coming from the sound recorder, but the ocean. Everyone in the group looked towards the ocean with looks of surprise over their features, and before they all knew it, a giant shadow was making its way towards the lighthouse, slowly but surely.

'_That's a giant Dragonite! I knew that I had heard that sound before ... but that Pokemon is far bigger than a normal sized Dragonite!'_ Rayquaza looked at the Pokemon before them with sheer shock over his features. Even he had not been able to see the sheer size of the Dragonite coming.

"It's here, the signal!" Bill cried as he turned on the sound recorder in order to reply to the Pokemon. The light coming from the lighthouse started changing colours before their very eyes. With the giant Dragonite, Naruto and Dratini look on ahead from their position on the shoulders of the Pokemon as the lighthouse colours continued to change before their eyes.

'_So I was right, the person who lives in the lighthouse did try to contact the Dragonite, but I could only wonder what the person wants to achieve._' Naruto thought. He blinked when he realized that Brock and Misty had started to dance. Before he realized that the Dragonite could actually sound like it was singing. He felt himself smile at the thought.

Down on the cliffs itself, Team Rocket stood perched as they had stopped in mid-climb, they were feeling also indulged by the sound that the Dragonite was emitting.

"What beautiful music." Jessie commented softly, giving her opinion on the sound that Dragonite was making.

"It's very haunted, yet so sweet." James gave his opinion on what he was hearing, while Meowth turned around, and almost instantly freaked out.

"Look! It's coming from that thing!" Meowth shouted in panic, causing Jessie and James to turn around, where they suddenly got the view of the giant Dragonite.

"That's a big Pokemon." Jessie commented.

"So size does matter." James pointed out.

"Something that's rare and unusual, you know what that means, let's grab it for ourselves!" Jessie pointed at the Dragonite.

"Quite right. I'll attack it at once." James pulled out a rocket launcher, before turning towards Jessie and Meowth. "But it seems such a shame to aim at such a sweet creature."

"Of course it's a shame. We built our fame on shame." Jessie smiled as she said this.

"Go on fire! It's all the shame for me." Meowth encouraged James to start off the attack, which he did. However, what Team Rocket didn't count on was the fact that Naruto was with Dragonite, and had spotted them just as they pulled out their rocket launchers and fire. The blond haired ninja was given enough time to throw his kunai to counter whatever rockets that were being fired.

"Those fuckers have really done it this time," Naruto growled angrily as he continued to counter their rockets. Only to Dragonite to move, glaring down at Team Rocket, smashing the top of the lighthouse as it did so. This led to Ash, Brock, Misty, Ray and Bill to have to run towards the grassy area of the cliff.

"Please don't go Pokemon. Please stay with us. I've waited so long just to see you here!" Bill pleaded with the Dragonite, only to get a shake of a head in response. "Pokemon, wait!"

Jessie fired a rocket at Dragonite, only to see it be blocked off once again, exploding before it could hit Dragonite, much to her infuriation.

"Do we always have to mess up everyone's plans? Even I think this is rotten!" James complained, feeling somewhat regretful that he was even doing this at all.

"Quit complaining! We can score big with this Pokemon!" Jessie shouted, only to blink when a kunai flew right down the funnel of the rocket launcher, as the same thing happened to James. When they tried to fire their rockets, it backfired badly causing both Jessie and James to scream in pain as they dropped their now ruined rocket launcher. Their pain didn't end there either, they were soon sent flying by the giant Dragonite, who whipped its tail in Team Rocket's direction, causing them to be launched in the air. Naruto jumped up in the air with Dratini around his shoulders, as Dratini spat three fireballs in the direction that Team Rocket got sent flying. The screams of pain and the light from the fire showed just how accurate Dratini was with his fireball. Naruto landed, just as Bill called out to Dragonite once again, only to be ignored as it made its way back to where it had come from.

He sighed.

"What a trip. I honestly wasn't expecting that tonight." Naruto sighed, before giving off a sad smile. "It's a shame that what happened smeared what was meant to be a special event for you, but know this, Dragonite was happy to have even met you, even if it was interrupted by Team Rocket." Naruto told the Bill, who he had assumed with the person that Dragonite had come to see. The green haired man looked grateful for the information, of both the species of the Pokemon, and the fact that Dragonite had indeed been looking for company after all.

"Abra, I still need to punish you for teleporting me into the ocean." Naruto growled, causing the nearly forgotten Abra, who had been attempting to sneak away, to freeze in his tracks, he turned around quickly, trying to plea for mercy, only to scream its name as Naruto chased after him angrily, causing Rayquaza to sigh.

"I hope this doesn't become a regular feature."

* * *

It had taken them 2 weeks to do it, but finally, the group of 5 had made it to Vermillion City, causing sighs of relief from Ash, Misty and Brock as they looked of the archway that read 'Vermillion City'. Being covered in dirt, you could understand their reaction.

"Oh grow up. You make it sound as if we've just travelled the world." Naruto rolled his eyes, with Dratini his shoulders sleeping, looking fine, as did Rayquaza, who just looked bored with the situation at hand. The three younger members of the group glared at Naruto's direction, who merely pointed towards Pikachu, who looked exhausted. "You three haven't been travelling long distances as long as I have, so it's understandable that you may be feeling the effects of a 2 week long trip between the two cities. Go get your rest. I will be doing some scouting for my next challenge ahead."

"That's right! I forgot that you were looking to win badges as well!" Ash exclaimed, remembering the main reason that they were even travelling together at all.

"Right, so in the meantime, get some rest, I need to prepare." Naruto told the kids, before he started to head off to the direction of the Vermillion Gym, wondering what kind of Pokemon that was used in this gym.

* * *

Naruto and Rayquaza watched from the glass windows above as a young boy hoping to win against the Gym Leader, Lt Surge, lost extremely badly in a match with his Pidgey against the man's Raichu. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the ease that the man managed to win.

"Brute force and powerful electricity is how he seems to be going about it." Naruto mused as he analysed the match that he had just witnessed, it had been the 2nd match since he took a spot on the roof that he had witnessed. "Still, I need to watch one more match to be sure about it."

"If that is what you want to do ... though it seems like Ash is going to be the next victim." Rayquaza told Naruto, who frowned.

"So be it, I want to be sure of what I believe to be true before anything myself, it would be foolish to go in even without some pieces of information to make the knowledge I have at hand complete." Naruto told Rayquaza, reminding the Legendary Dragon Pokemon that the blond was a ninja and was more than willing to use other people in order to get what he wanted, especially information. Rayquaza looked over the roof.

"Team Rocket's over on the other side of the building, want to watch the match with them?" Rayquaza asked Naruto, who raised an eyebrow, before spotting Team Rocket on the other side of the building. He shrugged.

"Sure, there's nothing like scaring the living daylights out of them to amuse myself, as sad as it is to confess." Naruto sounded almost sheepish as he admitted this piece of information, causing Rayquaza to shrug, not particularly caring too much.

It didn't take long for Naruto and Rayquaza to get to the other side of the building to where Team Rocket were, and by this point, Ash had entered the building and had started talking to Lt Surge about a battle for the badge.

"So do you think Pikachu will win?" Jessie asked James, who was looking down through the glass.

"Difficult to say, that Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu, but even then, it really does depend on how the match plays out." James told Jessie, giving his thoughts of the match that was about to begin.

"With the way that Ash fights, I can honestly say that Surge is going to win this match ... easily." Naruto told Team Rocket, causing Meowth to pale when he looked up from the coin that he was rubbing.

"Though after this defeat, I'm sure that he'll learn from this and win the next match." Rayquaza told them, causing Jessie and James to nod as they took in their views.

"Right, thank you... Naruto..." Jessie started to say, only for both she and James to turn around and look at both Naruto and Rayquaza looking into the window next to them.

"What are you doing here? Can't you leave us alone just once Naruto? Come on!" James cried, anime tears running down his cheeks at the sheer irony of it all, they weren't even here to cause any trouble this time, just watching on from afar, spying on Ash and his match with Surge.

"I'm here to watch this match with you. You guys want something to eat? I've got some rice balls we could share." Naruto offered, causing Team Rocket to give him a look of distrust.

"How can we be so sure that you won't just beat us up again? Our arms are still hurting from our time at the lighthouse." Jessie growled.

"That was me defending myself, since I was on the giant Pokemon." Naruto defended his actions back at the lighthouse. "You WERE using rocket launchers for kami sake."

"He does have a point." James pointed out.

"I am feeling hungry." Meowth confessed.

"Is it always about food with you two?" Jessie complained, only to get a smell of the food that Naruto had. "On second thought, I'm actually getting hungry too."

"So you'll you take up my offer?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, just as long as you won't beat us up afterwards." Jessie agreed, holding her hand out to seal the deal.

"Done," Naruto shook hands with Jessie before he passed out some of the food that he had with the three members of Team Rocket. Just as they started to eat, they heard the bell go off to start the match, and almost instantly, Pikachu was sent flying back as a result of an extremely strong thunder shock from Raichu, that over powered Pikachu's thunder shock any day of the week. Pikachu got up and tried to fight back, only for Raichu to punch it in the face, before kicking it to add insult to injury, sending the Pikachu flying back.

"Pikachu's getting pounded," Jessie laughed as she watched the match.

"That Raichu is really strong." James commented as they watched the match, with Naruto raising an eyebrow at them.

"It is to be expected." Naruto told them, looking down at the fight below, feeling sorry for Pikachu. "It will be over soon."

"Surge is getting ready to finish it off." James announced, before Raichu did just that, hitting Pikachu with an extremely powerful electric attack that actually knocked Pikachu unconscious.

"Unfortunately, it is how I expected the match to finish." Rayquaza sighed in disappointment. "I honestly thought that if he came up with the right strategy that he might have won."

"In the end, it was actually Pikachu wanting to fight, not Ash, he wanted to call him back and give up the fight, but Pikachu continued on anyway, ignoring Ash." Naruto mused, before he stood up to leave. "Well, it's been pleasant, I do hope that we can do this again soon, until then, goodbye, Team Rocket." Naruto walked off, with Rayquaza not far behind, muttering angrily about how he didn't like looking like the sidekick.

"Naruto really isn't that bad of a person, well, at least when he's not fighting us anyway." James admitted, watching the blond go.

"You ever get the feeling that you're on the wrong side of the playing field?" Meowth asked his human partners, who both nodded. "Good, it's nice to know I'm not the only one."

"Until then, we need to cheer on Pikachu for the next match. it isn't worth stealing until it can prove that it is as strong as we believe it is." Jessie declared.

"Right," James and Meowth voiced their agreement to the plan.

* * *

Naruto made his way into the gym without Ash, Misty or Brock noticing him do so, followed by Rayquaza, who looked less annoyed now their he did earlier, but still annoyed. Surge looked at Naruto with an amused look, probably because of the pink Dratini on his shoulders.

"No doubt you have come to challenge me for my badge. That much I'm certain of." Surge announced as he looked at Naruto, who merely smirked at the tall man. "But the question that I need an answer to is this. Are you like any of those babies that I've been beating lately?"

"I would like to think that after studying how you fight, that I am not. I know what type of Pokemon that you use, I know what fighting style that you have, but I don't know the limit to Raichu's moves. However, from what I gathered and heard so far, I have a pretty good idea." Naruto explained just why he was confident in his chances of winning against Surge, to which the man seem impressed.

"Consider me impressed, it's like what I used to do when I was in the army, scouting your opponent to see whether or not you can find a weakness in their style." Surge grinned at Naruto. "I take it that you found it?"

"Of course, your match against Ash revealed that much to me." Naruto confessed. "Which is why I will be using Dratini for this match, just to show you why I am confident in my chances," Naruto smirked at Surge, who laughed.

"You're a cocky one, I give you that. But you've got guts, and that's what I like about you." Surge told Naruto, before he did what Naruto expected. "Go Raichu, show them why we won't lose, no matter how you scouting they do against us!"

"Chu," the Raichu stood its ground, prepared for what it needed to do. Naruto however, nodded and before anyone realized what was going on, Dratini was speeding across the floor, much to the surprise of both Surge and Raichu.

"I see what you're planning on doing, using your speed to your advantage huh? Well it won't work, Raichu, thundershock!" Surge ordered, to which Raichu used its powerful electric attack, only for Dratini to easily dodge it.

"Surprised aren't you? Well quite frankly, so am I. I'm amazed that it took me so long to really see the strategy that I could have used against you." Naruto grinned at Surge, who continued to watch his Raichu miss its attacks. Suddenly, Naruto's finger twitched and Dratini slammed itself into Raichu, who was sent crashing backwards. Surge looked at Dratini, who waited for Raichu to get to its face, before decided to do a move that it had learnt between its two last gym battles. Dratini, suddenly created clones of itself, to try and confuse Raichu, which it suddenly in doing.

"Raichu, use your thundershock! Find the real Dratini!" Surge ordered, only to find that Raichu was surrounded by the Dratini clones.

"Finish it." Naruto ordered, to which Dratini, who had found himself behind Raichu, slammed into the electric mouse once again, this time keeping it down for good. Naruto blinked, as if he had been dazed for a moment, only to shake his head. "I take it that the match is now over?" Surge helped his Raichu to its feet,

"It is, well done. You've proven yourself to be a fine trainer." Surge told Naruto as he handed over his badge, the Thunder Badge. "You deserved it."

"Thank you." Naruto sounded appreciative. "Though I must warn you, Ash will probably be coming back again and no doubt he will be doing it soon."

"I'll keep that in mind." Surge told the blond, before the ninja left the gym for the last time, wondering if he said too much.

Not likely.

* * *

When Naruto had brought the fishing rod from the man back in Cerulean City, he had been intending to use it for a while now, but unfortunately never really got the chance to actually use it. However, with Pikachu being unconscious in the Pokemon Centre and Rayquaza going there to tell them of Naruto's success, the blond had a chance to relax by fishing. He was still new to this and quite frankly, was a bit unsure if he was even doing it right.

However, being Naruto, while not being known for his patience, was more than willing to stay in one place for several hours to achieve what he wanted.

He had currently been staying in the same spot so far, for 3 hours.

"I wonder how long I really should be waiting for before deciding to quit." Naruto asked himself, hoping to get a nibble for once. Then again, it was better than what Team Rocket were going to be planning. Cheering on Ash and Pikachu, when they were meant to be attempting to kidnap Pikachu was not how he imagined them to be spending their day.

Poor kids, at least one of them was going to get disturbed tomorrow.

Suddenly, Naruto was forced out of his thoughts by the fact that his fishing rod was twitching, meaning that a Water Pokemon was taking the bait. Naruto pulled, and out came a fish. Its body was made up of yellow scales and had either yellow or white fins. It also had what looked like yellow "whiskers". Naruto opened his Pokedex, before throwing his Poke Ball at the Pokemon, which captured the fish with ease.

"Magikarp, the most pathetic Pokemon in existence, evolves into Gyarados." The Pokedex told the blond, who blinked at the description that he had just heard. "The normal colour of the Magikarp's scales is orange."

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs because of this, it was like he was cursed to never be allowed an orange Pokemon.

Someone was seriously screwing him over and he didn't even know just what he had done to deserve it.

He was more than happy to see the Poke Ball disappear from his grasp, something was seriously wrong if someone was punishing him by denying him from just one Pokemon that was the colour orange.

He just hoped that he was able to get an orange Pokemon soon.

* * *

Everyone who knew of Naruto's curse sighed as they heard him scream loudly, there was some things that the blond was stuck with at the moment, his moments of stupidity unfortunately seemed to be one of these issues.

They just hoped that something went right for the blond soon with the colour orange. They honestly didn't know how much longer they could go on with him reacting like this.

* * *

Rayquaza sighed as he watched Naruto still sobbing about what had happened with the Magikarp, the day after Naruto had caught it. Ash was now on his way to fight Lt Surge once again, but the blond in front of him just had to have a mental break down, meaning that instead of watching the brat fight and potentially beat Lt Surge, he was stuck here, watching Naruto because he might decide to try and do something stupid.

Hey, it wasn't like he wanted to be here doing this, he wanted to be doing something productive.

"Alright Naruto, when are you going to calm down about your ... curse." Rayquaza sighed, holding his head in his hands. They even had Naruto's Pokemon out here with them, mostly because it would give them fresh air, but also because they seemed concerned enough about their trainer, judging by Oddish's sadness in seeing Naruto in such a state. Fearow and Dratini really didn't have much to do or say at this point, having seen what kind of stupidity that their trainer could get up to. He did order them to take on an entire Beedrill hive after all, even if they Beedrill were scared of the blond afterwards.

"When it stops," Naruto muttered, his voice smothered because he had his mouth covered by his knees that he had rested his face against. He knew that he was being childish, but to be honest, he really didn't care anymore at this point, at his age, when it merely became a number, he just saw that living as long as he had been and currently was as a bonus. Quite frankly, Naruto didn't give a shit anymore. It was one of the reasons that his logic was being questioned. Rayquaza could quite literally get away with calling Naruto senile because of his age alone, let alone how he was like normally and how he acted around certain people.

"That isn't going to do much better for yourself, you need to grow up Naruto, it's getting ridiculous now, and you know it." Rayquaza pointed out bluntly, resulting in Naruto giving him the middle finger.

"Don't care."

"Well you should, it's not good for your Pokemon if you continue to brood... like Sasuke." Rayquaza brought up a name from Naruto's past, and almost instantly, his head shot up, eyes wide with anger.

"I am not an emo!" Naruto snapped sharply, before sighing in annoyance. "What girls see in that kind of people I will never be able understand."

"I'm not going to get involved in the discussion of your human sex factor. I wouldn't even want to start." Rayquaza pointed out bluntly, causing Naruto to turn to the green haired man strangely.

"What does this have anything to do with our conversation?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to stop acting like a little bitch."

"..."

* * *

Naruto watched Ash battle Surge again with Rayquaza and Team Rocket, the villains cheering on Ash and Pikachu. It was one of the very few times since he first found Dratini after he hatched from his egg, could Naruto say that he didn't have one of his Pokemon out of its Poke Ball. Still, there was a fact of watching Ash win this match and winning his first badge without someone giving it to him after either interference or a piece of strange luck happened to swing his way.

It was ironic that Ash had taken the speed route for an attempt of victory.

"Quick Attack, Pikachu!" Ash cried, hoping that his Pikachu would succeed.

"Take Down, Raichu!" Surge ordered his Raichu to counter, only for Pikachu to hit his attack and leave Raichu staggering, which left it open for a finishing move, which Pikachu performed brilliantly. Ash had won, Pikachu had won, Team Rocket celebrated throughout the rest of the day. Naruto quite honestly wished that he could see their faces when they realized that they had been cheering on for the good guys throughout the last two days.

"Finally, Ash is beginning to win gym battles and catch Pokemon without some strange events or people feeling sorry for him. Let's hope it stays this way." Naruto mused as he watched Ash celebrate his victory.

"I wonder where we will be going next." Rayquaza confessed, not knowing the area too well, not being from Kanto, but from Hoenn did not help matters.

"You think I know? I'm just a wanderer, it's not like I could know shit all about the region." Naruto told Rayquaza, who just stared at him. "What?"

"We're doomed."

"Fuck off."

* * *

**Chapter 9 is finally completed.**

**I am taking too long when it comes to writing chapters for this story, I really am.**

**Well, I guess I can say that being made unemployed is a good reason for taking my time, plus I was doing some soul-searching as well as trying to stop having a mental breakdown.**

**Not going to give any details, so don't even bother asking about it.**

**Still, I've decided to allow anonymous reviews again, mostly because I've had enough time to stop being pissed off at one comment that came during one of my other stories, known as "The Gran Pulse Sage".**

_nulu 3/31/12 . chapter 9_

_A man never cry._

_So this is a Yuri Fic because Naruto is a girl in my eyes_

**Something about that comment pissed me off so much, mostly because of the reason why Naruto was crying ... to really understand my reason for being pissed off, well, go read the story and read the scene where Naruto cries. Regrets and a lot of other fucking things that pissed me off about this idiot's comment. The bigot.**

**Anyway, the question that I asked about whether or not Naruto and Rayquaza will split up with Ash and co. in the last chapter, well I came to a decision ... you're going to find out in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto's caught so far.**

Dratini - Shiny

Spearow - Fearow

Nidoran Male - Nidorino - Nidoking

Zubat

Oddish

Charmander - Shiny

Abra

Magikarp - Shiny

* * *

**Pokemon on Hand**

Dratini - Shiny

Spearow - Fearow

Nidoran Male - Nidorino - Nidoking

Oddish

Charmander - Shiny

Abra

* * *

**Pokemon With Professor Oak**

Zubat

Magikarp - Shiny

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto's going to catch.**

Gastly

Vulpix

Kabuto

Onix

Horsea

Mankey

* * *

**Pokemon Naruto MIGHT catch**

Machop

Magnemite

Squirtle

Sandshrew

Growlithe

Geodude

Scyther

Cubone

Hitmonlee

Rhyhorn

Electabuzz

Kangaskhan

* * *

**I'm not sure why, but I felt the need to really mess with Naruto in my stories, intentional or not, sadistic or not, you can't help but say that it's entertaining at times.**

**Either way, I am hoping that I have improved over the years and now gone backwards and I continue to learn just how good I can become.**

**It's nice to get praised for my work, even if I am not happy with it most of the time, but then again, I always feel that my work needs to be improved, so that just shows you.**

**I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, because while it sometimes get tough to write, seeing your wonderful comments makes it worthwhile in the end.**

**Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


End file.
